Посттравматический синдром
by lostProphet.ua
Summary: PTSD by I M Sterling. Translation by Corky & lostProphet. После финальной битвы ученики Хогвартса переживают послевоенный синдром. Возможно, у Северуса Снейпа найдется лекарство. Серия веселых зарисовок на серьезные темы.
1. Chapter 1

Название: Посттравматический синдром

Оригинальное название: PTSD

Ссылка на оригинал:  s/8724080/1/

Автор: I M Sterling

Переводчик: Corky & lostProphet

Бета/Гамма: Bergkristall/ SweetEstel

Пейринг: СС/ ГГ

Рейтинг: PG-13

Жанр: Humour/romance

Разрешение на перевод: получен

Дисклаймер: вся эта прекрасная история невозможна без талантливой тети Ро.

Саммари: После финальной битвы ученики Хогвартса переживают послевоенный синдром. Возможно, у Северуса Снейпа найдется лекарство. Серия веселых зарисовок на серьезные темы.

Предупреждения: ничего страшного не будет:)

Размер: макси

Статус:

Отношение к критике: это творение идеально. Какая критика?

Глава 1

— Мисс Грейнджер, задержитесь после урока.

Гермиона вежливо кивнула. Она мысленно пересмотрела все свои действия, гадая, что же сделала не так.

Неподобающая улыбка сварливому профессору? Веселье без причины? Или непозволительно счастливый вид?

И к зелью не придраться. Оно — идеально.

Просьба Снейпа лишь слегка омрачила ее бодрый настрой. С тех пор как вернулась в Хогвартс, Гермиона впала в уныние, хотя, скорее, это началось после того, как Гарри победил Волдеморта. Но сегодня утром она наконец почувствовала себя… снова счастливой.

Ученики тихо покинули класс, и она с улыбкой подошла к столу Снейпа.

— Мисс Грейнджер, позвольте узнать, почему весь урок вы сияете, как медный истукан? Зелья для семикурсников — это свободная от болванов зона.

Его приятный баритон звучал угрожающе, но Гермиона этого не почувствовала.

— Я счастлива, сэр.

Профессор усмехнулся:

— Понятно. И чем же мы обязаны столь неожиданному, бьющему ключом счастью?

Гермиона внезапно почувствовала прилив нежности. Пусть он придирчивый мерзавец, но она так рада, что он выжил, чтобы оставаться таким же негодяем.

— Я радуюсь жизни, сэр. Или мне нужна другая причина?

Может, она наконец перестанет думать только о погибших и начнет ценить благословенный дар жизни? Как Северус Снейп, например.

Он ущипнул себя за нос.

— После стольких месяцев апатии такая резкая перемена просто поразительна. — В его взгляде мелькнул интерес. — Вы уверены, что не находитесь под действием заклинания или зелья?

Ее сердце сжалось.

— Не думаю, сэр. Хотя поняла бы, почему вдруг кому-то захотелось наслать на меня веселящие чары. Полагаю, последнее время я была слишком подавленной, чтобы нормально жить.

Северус в глубокой задумчивости уставился на нее и рассеяно провел пальцем по губам.

— Не вижу никаких следов веселящих чар, мисс Грейнджер. И, кажется мне, учитывая ваше участие в финальной битве, любой, кто попытался бы поднять на вас палочку, тотчас лишился бы способности колдовать. — Он кивнул, достал перо и пергамент и быстро нацарапал записку своим угловатым почерком. — Очень хорошо. Похоже, вы не зачарованы. А раз вы не клянетесь в вечной любви какому-нибудь болвану, применение любовного зелья тоже исключено. И вы способны противостоять Империусу. Значит, можете отправляться на следующий урок. Обращайтесь к Поппи, если почувствуете что-то необычное.

Гермиона просияла, взяла пергамент и запихнула в сумку.

— Спасибо, сэр. Обязательно дам вам знать, если замечу что-нибудь подозрительное.

Она наклонилась, нежно поцеловала его в губы и выпорхнула из класса.

Северус застыл от удивления, а потом ухмыльнулся:

— Вот тебе и веселящие чары.

Если вам под силу заварить славу, разлить по бутылкам известность и даже закупорить смерть, простое зелье от депрессии покажется детской игрой.

— Пожалуй, остальным будет достаточно веселящих чар, — пробормотал он, проверив свои записи. Нежные чувства, проснувшиеся в мисс Грейнджер под действием зелья, оказались весьма приятны. Но если так же будет с Лонгботтомом…


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2

Минерва МакГонагалл сердито посмотрела на мастера зелий:

— Что-то не так с Гермионой Грейнджер.

Северус Снейп помешал чай.

— Мне об этом известно, директор. Она с детства дружит с Поттером и Уизли, не говоря уж о Невилле Лонгботтоме.

— Не притворяйся идиотом, Северус, тебе это не идет. Конечно, ты заметил, что последние три дня она ведет себя странно.

Снейп неторопливо отпил из своей чашки.

— Да… последние три дня, и за три месяца до этого. Полагаю, счастливая и дружелюбная мисс Грейнджер тревожит тебя сильнее, чем вздорная особа, которая с начала семестра слонялась по коридорам.

МакГонагалл выглядела так, будто только что хлебнула уксуса.

— Вовсе нет, пока ее состояние стабильно. Только очень талантливому зельевару под силу приготовить зелье от депрессии.

Северус поднял бровь.

— Полагаешь, мисс Грейнджер неспособна сварить столь сложное зелье? Я поражен! Минерва, я думал, ты полностью уверена в способностях своих львят.

Директор фыркнула.

— Не думаю, что она вообще осознает, что ей необходимо зелье против депрессии. Кроме того, в его состав входит язычок йети. Вряд ли она смогла бы достать его в Лютном переулке без необходимых связей. Ведь согласно договору с Министерством Тибета, этот ингредиент относится к пятому классу запрещенных к продаже на территории Британии товаров.

Черт! Эта женщина права. Он купил уже столько сомнительных ингредиентов, что иногда забывал об этом.

«Правильно, Северус, в атаку, пусть Минерва обороняется».

— Хочешь сказать, мисс Грейнджер не осознает, что стала наказанием господним?

Минервы вцепилась в его запястье.

— Северус Снейп, перестань морочить мне голову. Так это ты дал ей то, что вызвало столь необычное жизнерадостное поведение?

Северус вздохнул.

— Да, Минерва, это я дал запрещенное, но совершенно безопасное зелье ученице, которая отчаянно нуждается в психологической помощи. Отчасти потому, что эта помощь требуется мне. Она пугала первокурсников… ее даже седьмой курс сторонился.

— Ты пугаешь их много лет, — фыркнула Минерва.

Северус снова вздохнул. Он знал МакГонагалл большую часть свой жизни. Сейчас она потребует, чтобы он прекратил. Пора привлечь тяжелую артиллерию, найти брешь в броне. Придется ей смириться хотя бы с частью горькой правды.

— Министерство не собирается помогать им, Минерва. Эти дети боролись, проливали кровь и умирали, чтобы спасти волшебный мир. А Министерству дела нет до исковерканных судеб подростков. Только и могут, что запретить незаменимое для них зелье, потому что один из ингредиентов не дает покоя иностранным политикам и они жалеют кровожадную машину для убийства, именуемую йети.

Он смотрел ей прямо в глаза.

— В этом году на своих уроках я использовал больше веселящих чар, чем за все годы преподавания. Лавгуд настолько не в себе, что по сравнению с ней даже призраки кажутся живыми. Эббот и Паркинсон рыдают по пять-шесть раз в день. Малфой, Грейнджер и Лонгботтом все еще хватаются за палочки каждый раз, когда чихает книззл. А Поппи нечем их лечить. Двадцать лет у меня были связаны руки, пока приходилось служить то одному, то другому хозяину. Все. Я не собираюсь просто смотреть. Если тебя это не устаивает, уволь меня. Мне хватит и часа, чтобы упаковать вещи и убраться отсюда.

Минерва удивленно смотрела на него во время этой страстной речи. Потом потянулась и похлопала по руке.

— Конечно же нет, Северус. — Она смахнула слезу. — Мы всегда недооценивали твое большое сердце. Приглядывай за теми, кого лечишь, и держи меня в курсе.

Он опустил голову.

— Непременно, директор.

Когда она ушла, Северус улыбнулся про себя. Теперь он может спокойно поить учеников мощным зельем, изменяющим сознанием. Нужно только устранить побочный эффект, вызывающий чрезмерную нежность.

Интересно, позволит ли Минерва подлить немного и учителям…


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3

— Лонгботтом!

Восьмикурсник не дрогнул — он нырнул под скамью в Большом зале и послал пару ступефаев, один за другим.

Снейп, уже по привычке прикрывшийся щитом, когда обращался к ученикам, молча негодовал, пока мальчишка не сообразил, что к чему.

— Простите, профессор. — Невилл поднялся.

Кто-то из одноклассников захихикал, но почти все уже привыкли, что герои войны какие-то нервные.

— Следуйте за мной, мистер Лонгботтом, и постарайтесь не проклинать по пути всех, кто посмеет слишком часто моргать в присутствии вашей августейшей особы.

Северус и без легилименции прекрасно знал, что хочется сделать Невиллу, стоит профессору повернуться к нему спиной. Но Лонгботтом еще не утратил рассудок, несмотря на то, что весь год прятался от садистки Алекто Кэрроу, которая проявляла к мальчику совершенно нездоровый интерес, насколько помнил Снейп… А еще он помнил каждое проклятье, каждое наказание, каждую пытку, что вынесли его ученики. Если бы Кэрроу выжили, он с большим удовольствием повторил бы все это на них.

Наконец они дошли до подземелий. Лонгботтом вопросов не задавал, а Северус не предлагал объяснений.

— Вы спите?

Брови Невилла взлетели:

— Сэр?

— Мистер Лонгботтом, это простой вопрос. Да или нет. Даже вы сможете ответить правильно.

— Да. — Мальчишка задрал подбородок.

— Повежливей, Лонгботтом, — зарычал Северус. — Правильный ответ: да, сэр. Забудьте. Вы не в состоянии ответить верно.

—Вам-то какое дело, сэр?

Северус ухмыльнулся:

— Кроме необходимости снова переживать те печальные дни, когда вы посещали зельеварение? Никакого. Я же не мазохист. А теперь скажите, сколько часов в сутки вы спите?

Лонгботтом смутился и неохотно спросил:

— Вообще?

— Чтобы мы все-таки вышли из этого класса до начала следующего ледникового периода, я перефразирую, — вздохнул Северус. — Расскажите, как вы спите.

Лонгботтом сжал зубы.

— Я ложусь около восьми тридцати, потому что слишком устаю. Накладываю на комнату кучу защитных чар. Благодаря шуму из гостиной, могу поспать часа два, иногда три. Когда просыпаюсь, засыпает Симус, по очереди. А я пытаюсь сделать какую-нибудь домашнюю работу. Где-то в час эльфы приносят мне горячее какао, и приходит Гермиона. Потом я снова пытаюсь уснуть. Под утро Симус просыпается от кошмара. И я сдаюсь. К шести спускаюсь на завтрак. Потом еще с часок дремлю на гербологии в первой теплице.

Северус даже бровью не повел.

— Мисс Грейнджер не спала и в последние пять ночей?

Невилл подозрительно прищурился:

— Ну… Вы что-то знаете о том почему она всех вокруг обнимает?

Маленькому негоднику никогда не хватило бы смелости спросить подобное, если бы он не убил ту чертову змею.

Попал под подозрение — отпирайся до последнего.

— Конечно нет, Лонгботтом. Двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора за наглость. Мне всего лишь любопытно. Я наблюдаю за состоянием мисс Грейнджер по просьбе директора.

Северус надеялся, что достаточно глумливо ухмыляется, выдавая всю эту чушь.

— Она… — Юный герой нервно откашлялся.

— …странно себя вела. Да, я заметил. За целую неделю девчонка никого не прокляла. Кто бы ни заколдовал ее веселящими чарами, он заслужил мою вечную благодарность. Сколько идиотских бумажек приходилось заполнять из-за ее выходок.

— Должно быть, чертовски мощные веселящие, — фыркнул Лонгботтом. — Я весь год таскал с собой шоколад, в медицинских целях, если она… выйдет из себя.

Северус едва удержался от смеха. Нельзя показывать, что ему весело.

— Для себя или для нее?

Невилл удивленно посмотрел на Снейпа и слегка улыбнулся:

— Я скармливал шоколад ей, пока она хоть что-то ела.

Северус нахмурился. Еще одна проблема. Мисс Грейнджер все еще была очень худой… Слишком худой? Нужно выяснить. Северус не видел Гермиону без мантии с тех пор, когда она навещала его в Мунго. Может, попросить Поппи взвесить ее?

Северус вздохнул. Лонгботтом заерзал.

Появился пурпурный флакон, призванный невербальным заклинанием.

— Я нечасто раздаю это, мистер Лонгботтом, — сказал Снейп с каменным лицом. — Не больше двух капель раз в неделю. Иначе рискуете получить зависимость, безумие или смерть… Но я в любом случае вытащу вашу тушку даже из мира мертвых, чтобы наказать за неправильную дозировку. Две капли обеспечат вам спокойный отдых и приятные сны. Вот увидите, оно полезнее, чем зелье сна без сновидений и тех варев, которые горе-зельевары в Мунго раздают как лакричные палочки. Можете поделиться с кем угодно, кроме мисс Грейнджер. Минерва будет весьма недовольна, если это зелье прореагирует с чем-то еще, что девчонка может тайно принимать. Особенно, если это ее прикончит.

Лонгботтом прижал флакончик к груди.

— Я прослежу за этим. И будем наблюдать, не подливают ли ей чего. Спасибо, сэр.

Северус поднял руку в предупредительном жесте.

— Не стоит благодарностей, Невилл. Я предпочитаю не думающих гриффиндорцев.

Он притворился, что занялся проверкой эссе, когда Лонгботтом встал.

— И еще, Невилл…

— Да, сэр?

— Пятьдесят баллов за то, что обезглавил чертову змею.


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4

Северус сощурился в тусклом свете подземелий, лихорадочно записывая свои последние наблюдения на пергамент.

«Скорее всего, взаимодействие мозга виверны и корня американского лавра вызывает чрезмерную привязанность…»

Он добавил мозг виверны, чтобы подправить исходное зелье, обнаружив, что стандартный антидепрессант иногда усугубляет воспоминания. А это был весьма нежелательный побочный эффект еще после первой войны с Волдемортом. Осталось решить, нужно ли добиваться выброса серотонина за счет грецкого ореха или крапивы, чтобы сбалансировать эйфорические свойства лавра, или же изменить дозировку дофамина из мозга виверны… Если добавить крапивы, зелье станет жгучим, а от коры грецкого ореха почернеют зубы. Жабий яд, несомненно, исправит все эти недостатки… пока не убьет принявшего зелье. Побочные эффекты — это настоящее проклятие…

Директор тихо постучала в дверь.

— Северус? Твой камин заблокирован.

Ну да, конечно. Это Минерва МакГонагалл — самое настоящее проклятье.

Снейп быстро прикрыл свои записи.

— И ты восприняла это как приглашение в гости.

— Я решила удостовериться, что ты не взорвал себя, потому что не видела тебя все выходные.

—И не увидишь. Потому что это мои выходные.

— Ты хоть ел? Спал?

Северус вздохнул. Он хорошо спал раз в неделю. Помогало только то снадобье, что он отдал Лонгботтому. Он настолько привык к зелью сна без сновидений, что мог опустошить целый кубок и получить всего лишь несварение.

— Да. — Когда лжешь, лучше поменьше болтать.

Минерва пронзила его ядовитым взглядом.

— Уточню. С пятницы ты ел, спал? И душ тебе не помешал бы…

— Убирайся, Минерва.

— Северус… остановись. Над чем бы ты ни работал, это не вопрос жизни и смерти. Тебя не будут пытать, никто не умрет, если не закончишь вовремя. Я пришлю эльфа с супом и шоколадным пудингом, который тебе так нравится, и ты все съешь. А потом отправишься в ту огромную ванну, которую я помогала трансфигурировать. И хорошенько отмокнешь в горячей воде.

— Хочешь присоединиться и потереть мне спинку? — он игриво покосился на нее.

— Займись лучше своими волосами, — фыркнула она. — И не дразни меня, мальчик. Ты не выживешь, если я возьмусь за тебя всерьез.

Что правда, то правда.

— Ты явилась только ради удовольствия разозлить меня, Минерва?

— Я же сказала, Северус…

— Да-да, ты хотела убедиться, что я не взорвал себя на сотню маленьких зельеварчиков. Если бы это была единственная причина, ты бы не задержалась.

Минерва фыркнула. С ее лица вдруг спала добродушная макса.

— Я организую для Хогвартса психологическую реабилитацию.

— Что?

— Консультации. Совет сегодня дал добро.

— Но ты ведь не ждешь, что я буду слушать нытье учеников об их внутренних переживаниях, пока они будут пачкать мою чудесную шерстяную мантию слезами и соплями. — От одной этой мысли Северуса едва не стошнило.

— Мерлин с тобой, Северус! — рассмеялась Минерва. — Я не настолько бессердечна. Просто хотела сообщить, что приедут психотерапевты. Для студентов и персонала. Они примут непреложный обет не разглашать то, что услышат на приеме. — Она подняла морщинистую руку. — Я знаю, даже друзьям ты не раскрываешь душу. Может, так тебе будет легче… Ты должен с кем-то поговорить. Будет обидно, если ты сам сотворишь то, что не удалось ни Альбусу Дамблдору, ни Лорду Волдеморту.

Северус поднял бровь.

— Просвети меня, Минерва. И что же им обоим не удалось?

Она ухмыльнулась:

— Они не смогли убить Северуса Снейпа.


	5. Chapter 5

Глава 5

Если бы Северус Снейп был азартным человеком (а он решительно презирал всякие там пари), он, возможно, сделал бы какие-то ставки на то, что его ждет на групповой терапии. Минерва так и не убедила его участвовать, однако ее не покидала какая-то странная идея, что ему пойдет на пользу и просто посидеть послушать. Черт знает, что это означает.

Северус и не подозревал, каким бальзамом на душу и взрывом неуместной гордости обернутся эти поначалу столь неприятные занятия.

Он не должен считать забавным словесное истязание, которое Грейнджер устроила психотерапевтам. И польщенным себя чувствовать тоже не должен. Но она блестяще использовала его трюки. Говорила вкрадчиво, но твердо, имитировала его интонации… И пусть ей не хватало голосового диапазона, чтобы сделать все, как надо, но впервые в жизни Северус намерен был начислить баллы только за старания. И что самое главное — она прорычала те колкости, которые он и сам мог бы использовать, если бы она не успела первой.

Это даже лучше, чем квиддич.

Ее волосы яростно разметались, будто хотели сбежать от кипящей гневом ведьмы. Одному Богу известно, о чем мечтал приземистый волшебник перед ней, кроме как исчезнуть. Но спасения ему не было.

Примерно так же кошка играет с полудохлой мышью.

— Итак, вы хотите сказать, что во время первой войны с Волдемортом вы жили во Франции, чтобы не пришлось выбирать сторону, а во время второй просидели в Министерстве… которое под руководством Толстоватого и Амбридж стало курортом для Пожирателей смерти. И теперь по причинам, которые, уверена, кажутся вполне логичными тому колесу с хомяком, что заменяет вам мозг, вы сидите здесь перед мужчинами и женщинами, которые подняли свои задницы и сражались на передовой, и читаете лекции о том, чего никогда не испытывали. И ваши проницательные рекомендации до сих пор включают «выговориться» и «поделиться чувствами». — Она остановилась на секунду и нежно провела пальцами по палочке.

Северус заметил, как некоторые ученики усилили свои щитовые чары.

Болваны… Кто в здравом уме является на такие занятия без полной защиты?

Человечек начал заикаться о том, что хорошо исследовал эту тему и его собственный опыт не столь важен.

— Типичная логика Министерства! — зарычала Гермиона. — Почему личный опыт вообще должен иметь значение, правда? Ведь это учреждение навязало нам Амбридж — самого бесполезного учителя ЗОТИ со времен сотворения мира. Кому нужен опыт, если есть теория?! — Она посмотрела на него с явным отвращением. — Судя по вашему бессмысленному лицу, это не совсем то, что вы имели в виду, когда просили «поделиться чувствами».

Психотерапевт будто язык проглотил. А Северус ликовал, потому что Минерва посоветовала не давать мисс Грейнджер зелье во время этих встреч. Назначенный Министерством терапевт явно не с того начал, рассказывая о своей подготовке. Человек поумнее остановил бы Грейнджер до того, как она разойдется. Но Министерство в своей нескончаемой мудрости прислало им Венделла Гинденбурга Третьего. Неуклюжего чиновника средней руки, который явно получил работу благодаря родственным связям и бездействовал половину своей тусклой карьеры.

Каждый раз, когда Хиндебург открывал рот, Грейнджер обрывала его. Ее голос сочился ядом.

Северус раздумывал, разозлится ли Минерва, если он наколдует себе попкорна.

— Профессор Снейп!

Черт! Человечек все-таки сумел вставить слово и теперь хотел втянуть в эту кровавую бойню и его.

Северус поднял бровь, но говорить не соизволил.

— Профессор, может, вам есть что добавить?

Этот идиот действительно думал, что Северус Снейп станет его спасать?

Северус совсем не собирался этого делать. Это претило всем его инстинктам. Но есть еще кое-что. И он воспользовался случаем. Сейчас будет больно.

— Двадцать баллов Гриффиндору.


	6. Chapter 6

Глава 6

— Мисс Грейнджер!

Она отвернулась от второкурсника, на которого орала.

— Да, сэр?

Северус встретился взглядом с мальчишкой и мотнул головой, мол, уноси ноги. Мальчишка был слизеринцем (пусть даже всего лишь второкурсником) и все понял без слов.

А вот гриффиндорка…

— В мой кабинет, мисс Грейнджер. Немедленно.

Он прошел к себе, взял с полки неподписаный флакончик с зельем и вручил лохматой ведьме.

— Пейте.

Она подняла бровь и мрачно усмехнулась:

— Вот так просто? За кого вы меня принимаете? За первогодку с Хаффлпаффа?

— Уж точно не за первокурсницу Гермиону Грейнджер. Не вижу поднятой руки.

Она взболтала зелье и с любопытством принюхалась. Северус молчал. Возможно, ее любознательность победит врожденную осторожность. В конце концов девчонка всю жизнь была крайне любопытной… И только последние несколько месяцев стала проявлять осторожность.

— Я чувствую американский лавр и крапиву. Судя по цвету и консистенции, на одной из стадий приготовления вы использовали либо мозговое вещество, либо жир. Больше мне нечего сказать: без дополнительных тестов я не смогу определить, что это такое.

Умная ведьма.

— Вижу, вы не потеряли сноровку и по-прежнему успешно утверждаете очевидное, мисс Грейнджер. Но как ваш преподаватель я велел вам кое-что сделать.

— Вы велели мне выпить неподписанное подозрительное зелье. — Она посмотрела ему прямо в глаза, и Северус почувствовал силу в ее взгляде. Что-то похожее на неосознанную легилименцию. А затем Грейнджер закатила глаза и скривилась, словно думая: «Какого черта!». Вытащила пробку и одним махом проглотила зелье.

И тут же уставилась на флакончик.

— Вот теперь я беспокоюсь. Вкус слишком приятный для ваших обычных зелий.

Северус ухмыльнулся.

— Весьма забавно, мисс Грейнджер, что вас смущает именно сладкий вкус этого зелья.

— Сама не понимаю, почему. Но чтобы придать зелью нормальный вкус, нужно постараться как следует. Обычно вы не тратите силы на такие мелочи. Так почему же это зелье настолько приятное, что я с удовольствием выпила бы его со льдом?

Снейп поморщился.

— Что за мещанство! Его лучше употреблять горячим… добавить в экзотический чай, например.

Она слабо улыбнулась. И Северус, внимательно наблюдающий за изменениями, заметил, что зрачки ее расширились.

— Не увиливайте. Вы мне скажете или нет, что я только что выпила?

Несмотря на вопрос, казалось, вся она как-то расслабилась. Даже волосы уже не торчали так воинственно.

— Мисс Грейнджер, я предлагаю вам сделку. Если у вас найдется время выпить со мной чашечку чая и ответить на мои вопросы, я отвечу на ваши.

Она по-птичьи склонила голову набок, улыбнулась и протянула ему руку.

Которую он пожал крепко, но осторожно. Очень осторожно. Не только из-за того, что рука эта казалась слишком хрупкой. А еще и потому, что, судя по косточке, выпирающей на запястье, плоти на ней было не так уж много. Вдвое меньше, чем следовало бы.

Северус взглянул на карманные часы. Зелье должно подействовать в течение ближайших трех минут.

— Как вы себя чувствуете?

— Хорошо.

— Это не ответ, — фыркнул он. — Кожу на ладонях не покалывает? В глазах не темнеет? Нет желания опустошить пару деревушек, как валькирии, на которых вы все больше начинаете походить?

Грейнджер рассмеялась.

— Да. Нет. Может быть. Хотя, должна признать, сейчас я не склонна сеять разрушения. — Она откусила печенье. — Возможно, все дело в шоколаде.

Северус жестом предложил ей налить себе чаю.

И усмехнулся, когда она добавила один кусочек сахара, каплю молока и подала чашку ему. Юная мисс-я-знаю-все носила ему чай все те месяцы, что он провел в Мунго. И, как оказалось, помнит его привычки.

Грейнджер улыбнулась, когда он сделал глоток.

— Ну, и как вам живется?

Похоже, зелье развязало ей язык. Хотя, возможно, Грейнджер задала этот дерзкий вопрос потому, что несколько ночей после битвы они делили палату в госпитале. Гермиона появилась измученная — снова весь день ухаживала за ранеными. Трансфигурировала стул рядом с его кроватью в кушетку. И в ответ на его громкие возмущения пожала плечами:

— Здесь меня точно никто не станет искать. А вы не самая худшая компания. Чаю?

Он был слишком слаб, чтобы вышвырнуть маленькую нахалку вон. И хотя он ни за что не признался бы, ужасная правда состояла в том, что выгонять ее совсем не хотелось. Весь ее изможденный вид и темные круги под глазами не оставили сомнений, что за падение Волдеморта она заплатила слишком высокую цену. Шрамы Северус тоже заметил, но спрашивать о них не стал — ни тогда, ни сейчас. Сама расскажет. Или не расскажет. У него достаточно собственных шрамов, чтобы понимать, почему она не хочет говорить о них.

Северус и правда собирался ответить на ее вопросы. Открыть какую-то часть правды — в конце концов он же обещал. И теперь просто ждал, когда зелье немного притупит ее внимание. Тогда ему будет проще заморочить ей голову.

— Я убежден, что пока мы живы, мы не можем быть по-настоящему свободными. Тем не менее я счастлив, что меня больше не могут вызвать в любое время дня и ночи два маньяка, страдающие манией величия

Грейнджер попыталась скрыть улыбку за чашкой чая.

— О да, нет ничего лучше, чем спокойный сон.

Северус посмотрел на круги под ее глазами.

— А вы вообще знакомы со сном?

— Когда-то мы дружили, — нервно хмыкнула Гермиона. — Но после окончания войны у меня весьма натянутые взаимоотношения с Морфеем.

— Думаю, не только у вас. Бог сна весьма нелюбезен со многими обитателям этого замка.

— И с вами тоже?

— Возможно. — Северус снова взглянул на часы. — Ну а как вы себя чувствуете сейчас?

Она закатила глаза.

— Так, словно мы с вами пережили жестокую войну и вы полдюжины раз спасли мою жизнь… И поэтому вольны обращаться ко мне по имени, когда мы наедине. Минерва так и делает.

Северус почувствовал, как его губы дрогнули в улыбке.

— Напомните мне об этом в июне.

Грейнджер посмотрела на него ясным взглядом.

— Напомню.

Он кивнул, понимая, что как только она перестанет быть его ученицей, многое будет по-другому. Какая-то часть его боялась этого, особенно если за оставшиеся несколько месяцев ничего не изменится… Другая же, более эгоистичная часть с нетерпением ждала возможности сбросить маску ненавистного профессора и стать для этой ведьмы просто Северусом.

— Буду с нетерпением ждать. А теперь скажите, вы чувствуете головокружение?


	7. Chapter 7

Глава 7

— Мерлина ради, хватит уже рыдать!

Северус вручил Паркинсон носовой платок. Ее раскрасневшееся лицо было залито слезами, а по левой щеке, кажется, даже сопли размазались.

— А теперь объясните мне, что это за невыносимые кошачьи завывания? Или вы решили составить конкуренцию Плаксе Миртл?

Панси вытерла лицо, стирая остатки макияжа и — слава богам! — следы слизи со щеки. Как мастер зелий и глава дома Слизерин, Северус обладал немалой выдержкой и не отличался особой брезгливостью. Но всему есть предел.

— Простите, профессор. Это больше не повторится.

Панси попыталась вернуть ему влажный платок, и Северус нахмурился.

— Сомневаюсь, мисс Паркинсон. С начала семестра у вас каждую неделю по три нервных срыва. Что именно так беспокоит вас?

Она скрутила несчастный платок в руках и ответила:

— Это все глупости… по сравнению с… остальным.

Северус фыркнул.

— По сравнению? Мисс Паркинсон, зубная боль тоже не представляет угрозы для жизни. Но по собственному опыту могу вам сказать, что причиняет больше страданий, чем другие, более серьезные раны.

Паркинсон вздрогнула.

— Отец разорвал соглашение с Малфоями о моей помолвке.

Северус кивнул. Как крестный Драко, он знал об этом. Нарцисса так радовалась: она была убеждена, что Панси и Драко, несмотря на давнюю дружбу, не подходят для брака. По мнению Северуса, главной причиной разрыва помолвки было то, что Панси не отличалась особой привлекательностью.

— Мне казалось, что и вас, и Драко разрыв помолвки более-менее устраивает, учитывая другие… возможности.

— Конечно, мы не были созданы друг для друга, — фыркнула Панси.

Северус вздохнул.

— В таком случае, не вижу повода для слез. Может, просветите меня?

Панси злобно скривилась.

— Не видите повода? Мне семнадцать, и я не помолвлена. Мои родители будут настаивать на новой помолвке, но по закону не могут заставить меня… Зато могут лишить средств, но у меня есть небольшие сбережения. Которых все равно не хватит на достойную жизнь.

Она судорожно вздохнула и продолжила:

— Конечно, я могла бы чем-нибудь заняться. Но чем? Всю жизнь я готовилась к исполнению обязанностей хозяйки Малфой-мэнора. Я знаю, как рассадить гостей для приема и сколько домовых эльфов понадобится для подачи канапэ. Но я едва получила «приемлемо» на СОВах, а с ТРИТОНами будет и того хуже. Все, на что я гожусь, — это еще один контракт о помолвке. Даже заранее зная, что это будет кто-то менее состоятельный, менее привлекательный и наверняка не такой юный, как Драко. — Панси обхватила колени руками и уставилась на свои туфли. — Я же говорила, что это все глупости.

Северус почувствовал злость. Его мать когда-то тоже принимала подобное решение.

— С каких это пор переживать о том, куда катится твоя жизнь, считается глупым? — Он почувствовал, как сводит челюсти. — Я не вправе давать вам советы, мисс Паркинсон… за исключением одного: разберитесь в себе.

Панси подняла идеально выщипанные брови .

— Вам выпала редкая для чистокровных женщин возможность. Согласно обычаю, ваш отец должен выждать шесть месяцев, прежде чем предложит еще один контракт. Советую воспользоваться этим временем с умом. Найдите дело по душе. Что вам нравится и в чем вы преуспеваете. Если хотите хорошо сдать ТРИТОНы, наймите недорогого репетитора. Используйте ваши средства для того, чтобы определиться, чего же вы хотите. В конце концов, возможно, вы поймете, что быть холеной женой состоятельного человека куда приятнее, чем влачить жалкое существование рядом с тем, кого вы когда-то любили. И ни один слизеринец не осудит вас за такой выбор. Но если вы почувствуете искру интереса, страсть к какому-либо делу…

— Как вы к зельям, — пробормотала Панси, встрепенувшись.

Снейп сдержанно улыбнулся.

— Да, как я к зельям. Полагаю, теперь вам есть о чем подумать.

Панси расправила плечи и кивнула:

— Да, сэр.

Северус призвал еще один платок и протянул ей, мысленно делая себе пометку приглядывать за этой Паркинсон. С его везением она, выбирая себе дело по душе, вполне может решить стать очередным Темным Лордом.


	8. Chapter 8

Глава 8

Северус боролся с искушением призвать мантию-невидимку Поттера и незаметно смыться. Какой садист придумал собрать Орден Феникса в новогодний вечер, для того чтобы мальчик-который-все-никак-не-заткнется рассказывал о беглых Пожирателях? Впрочем, собрание созвала Минерва, так что именно ее Северус и винил в этом извращенном садизме. Впрочем, что взять с женщины, которая в свободное время превращается в кошку?

А Поттер все бубнил:

— И благодаря сведениям, полученным от профессора Снейпа и Малфоев, за этот месяц нам удалось поймать еще шестерых Пожирателей. Оставшиеся на свободе так или иначе будут пойманы. Теперь мы можем заняться теми приспешниками, кто не принял метку. И уговорить Кингсли не уходить с поста министра, пока мы не разберемся со всеми до единого.

Северус закатил глаза: все наперебой стали предлагать идеи, как уговорить Кингсли. И серьезному министру магии ничего не оставалось, как молча терпеть весь этот балаган.

Минерва быстро навела порядок.

— Рады это слышать, мистер Поттер. Орден приложит все усилия, чтобы помочь поймать тех, кто действительно поддерживал Тома Ридла. И если больше вопросов нет, кажется, на кухне Молли столько еды, что можно до отвала накормить норвежского гребенчатого дракона. А Гарри подготовил праздничную речь для тех, кто сможет остаться.

Северус опять закатил глаза. Пока остальные перебрались на кухню, к нему подошел Драко.

— Как думаешь, у Джорджа и правда есть снимки министра в женском наряде и на каблуках?

— Искренне надеюсь, что нет. Если меня заставят посмотреть на них, боюсь, мой разум уже никогда не восстановят, — Северус сжал переносицу и как бы между прочим поинтересовался: — Вижу, свое первое собрание Ордена ты пережил?

Драко пожал плечами.

— Я не единственный змей в львином логове. Это утешает.

Северус кивнул. Подошел Гарри, вручил им по бокалу эльфийского вина и сделал вид, что испуганно оглядывается по сторонам.

— Только не говорите Гермионе, что вино сделано эльфами, иначе не сносить нам головы.

Драко сделал испуганные глаза.

— Твой секрет в безопасности со мной, Поттер. Я бы не хотел, чтобы наша многоуважаемая староста отгрызла мне голову. Не слышал, когда там моего отца выпускают из Азкабана?

— Мы стараемся его освободить, — ответил Гарри. — Он назвал нам больше имен, чем Каркаров. К тому же общеизвестно, что у него даже палочки не было, когда Волдеморт вытащил его из Азкабана. Кингсли говорит, что в этом году его должны уже выпустить. Как твоя мама?

— Неплохо, — пожал плечами Драко. — Она мало где бывает, почти не покидает поместья. Но, думаю, когда освободят отца, все изменится к лучшему.

Северус вздохнул. Нарцисса была сильной волшебницей, но предпочитала роль избалованной супруги и заботливой матери. Не то чтобы это было плохо, но ее вряд ли можно было назвать нежной фиалкой.

Оставив Драко отдуваться, Северус незаметно отошел, пока Поттеру не взбрело в голову выкинуть какую-нибудь глупость в истинно гриффиндорском духе. Не хватало еще провести остаток вечера, слушая его разглагольствования о чувствах Северуса к Лили Эванс.

Северус выскользнул в темный коридор и направился к заветному камину в пустующей сейчас библиотеке. Но вдруг обнаружил, что путь преградили две трети неописуемо раздражающего трио.

— Рон, у нас никогда ничего не выйдет.

Северус поспешил отойти от двери, чувствуя непонятное облегчение.

— Гермиона…

Жалобный тон Рона вызвал у Северуса усмешку. Вряд ли нытье поможет этому болвану завоевать сердце молодой женщины.

— Нет, Рон, послушай меня! У нас нет ничего общего! И нам не стать больше, чем друзья, сам знаешь. Ты оставил последний курс, чтобы играть в квиддич, а я кроме подготовки к ТРИТОНам записалась на подготовительные курсы в университет.

Северус хмыкнул: кто бы сомневался.

Гермиона между тем продолжала, похоже, наложив на рыжего силенсио:

— Я хочу найти достойную работу после окончания учебы. Тебе же, судя по всему, нужна жена, которая десятилетиями будет сидеть дома и растить рыжеволосую команду по квиддичу. Не отрицай. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы желать такую же семью, в какой ты сам вырос. Я безмерно уважаю твоих родителей… Но это не то, чего я хочу. Понимаешь?

В ответ лишь мычание.

— Да ничего это не изменит. Мы же останемся друзьями, идиот… Просто будем тискаться с кем-то другим.

Вскоре после этих слов Уизли вылетел из комнаты и, судя по всему, отправился на поиски выпивки. Северус нашел Гермиону одну, со стаканом скотча в руке. Она отрешенно смотрела на пламя в камине.

— Мисс Грейнджер, — приветствовал Северус, словно и не слышал, как она только что разорвала самые первые в своей жизни серьезные отношения.

— Профессор! Налейте себе скотч, он из личных запасов моего отца и намного лучше той выпивки, что притащил Гарри. Хотя остальные гости и неспособны оценить этот напиток по достоинству.

Несомненно, она говорила о своем бывшем ухажоре. Обычно Северусу не было никакого дела до того, с кем встречались его ученики. Но отношения между Грейнджер и младшим Уизли раздражали: настолько они были несуразными.

Северус принял ее предложение. Он ценил хорошую выпивку.

— Чистый или смешать?

Грейнджер фыркнула.

— Конечно, чистый. Я открыла бутылку выдержанного Талискера. Смешаную бурду можете и у Гарри попробовать.

Северус призвал стакан. Осторожно вдохнул, смакуя неповторимый изысканный аромат. Скотч оказался мягче, чем он ожидал. И напоминал выдержанный огневиски, который Северус закупал в высокогорном магическом заводике.

— За что выпьем, мисс Грейнджер?

Она слабо улыбнулась.

— За новые возможности. С уничтожением последнего Пожирателя перед нами откроются такие пути, о которых раньше опасно было даже подумать. За новый год, за новые надежды, за весь этот тлен.

Северус поднял бровь.

— Вы ужасно оптимистичны.

Грейнджер сделала небольшой глоток скотча и улыбнулась.

— Оптимизм сейчас в почете. А вот цинизм аукнется мне завтра диким похмельем.

— Тогда почему бы не принять антипохмельное зелье?

— Я не знаю, как оно взаимодействует с теми зельями, которые даете мне вы. Мне удалось определить только девяносто процентов состава. Там присутствует какой-то ингредиент животного происхождения, который я раньше не встречала.

Язычок йети.

— Откуда вы раздобыли образец для изучения? Я уверен, вы не проникали в мою кладовку.

Грейнджер мило улыбнулась.

— Образец крови примерно через час после того, как вы дали мне зелье. Получилось не сразу, но мне удалось его исследовать.

Северус задержал скотч во рту, смакуя полноту вкуса.

— Зелье, которое даю вам я, не взаимодействует с антипохмельным. Только не вздумайте пробовать самопал Хагрида. По сравнению с его брагой даже каменные пироги покажутся съедобными.

— Вы когда-нибудь скажете, чем же все-таки меня поите?

— Когда вы так весело проводите время, пуская себе кровь? Мерлин упаси, — Северус позволил себе улыбнуться. — Но вы точно не найдете ответа ни в одном учебнике.

— Знаете, когда вы мило шепчете все эти глупости, то почти умоляете меня взломать вашу личную лабораторию и посмотреть ваши записи.

Северус изобразил зловещую ухмылку, которая заставила бы (и не раз заставляла) маленьких детей с ревом бросаться наутек.

— Можете еще раз опробовать мои охранные чары, если хотите. Но учтите, последствия будут… более суровыми.

На мгновение лицо ее прояснилось, и она покачала головой.

— Клянусь, это все мальчишки. Они плохо на меня влияли. Иногда забываешь, что война окончена, и больше нет цели, оправдывающей средства.

Северус кивнул.

— Да, к этому нелегко привыкнуть. Я тоже постоянно забываю, что не должен проверять, о чем думают мои ученики.

Гермиона опустила взгляд и пробормотала себе под нос:

— Надо записать: не смотреть в глаза профессору Снейпу, пока не закончу школу.

Северус сделал еще один глоток скотча.

— Вы же понимаете, что этими словами почти умоляете меня добавлять в ваше питье веритасерум?

Гермиона подняла голову и ухмыльнулась:

— И испортить скотч двадцатипятилетней выдержки? Вы не посмеете.

Северус осознал, что усмехается.

— Может быть. Но если вы начнете пить какую-нибудь смешанную… бурду.

Гермиона отсалютовала ему стаканом.

Они все еще сидели перед затухающим камином и разговаривали, когда часы пробили полночь.


	9. Chapter 9

Глава 9

— И ты хочешь поручить это… мне?!

Минерва посмотрела на него поверх чашки с чаем.

— Да ладно тебе, Северус. Это всего лишь украшение. Обычно преподаватели оформляют Большой зал по очереди. Но ты двадцать лет отлынивал от этой обязанности.

— Надеюсь, это первоапрельская шутка?

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не шучу. Нас с Флитвиком в эти выходные не будет. В понедельник — день Святого Валентина, и нужно, чтобы ты украсил зал, — Минерва усмехнулась, заметив, как он скривился. — Пора уже повзрослеть, Северус. Никто из нас не любит этот чертов праздник. Накидай красных сердечек и амурчиков, этого будет достаточно.

— Накидать, говоришь… — фыркнул Северус и развернулся, чтобы уйти.

Минерва закатила глаза и вздохнула, гадая, что же он задумал. И не придется ли ей потом все исправлять.

Скорее всего придется. Вряд ли он сподобится оформить зал как надо.

— Тоже мне, праздник, — ворчал Северус, кое-как накладывая чары на стены Большого зала. Выкрасить бы все в черный, да так и оставить. — Лучше бы Луперкалии праздновали. По крайней мере греко-римские традиции хотя бы не настолько бессмысленны. Этого Валентина всего лишь прикончили во время свадебной церемонии, а две тысячи лет спустя толпы идиотов используют этот день как повод потискаться в коридорах.

За его спиной послышалось фырканье.

Северус обернулся и увидел Грейнджер, оглядывающую зал.

— Если вы оставите все как есть, директор с ума сойдет.

Северус ответил ей сердитым взглядом и выпустил из палочки черные сердечки.

— Уже сошла. Когда поручила мне все это.

Грейнджер хмыкнула.

— Всегда можно найти способ выполнить поручение… технически.

Северус внимательно присмотрелся к ней. Он знал, что теперь она хотя бы спит ночью по несколько часов. Возможно, ему все же удалось подобрать нужный состав зелья для нее. Конечно, до той Грейнджер, которую он помнил, еще далеко. Но по крайней мере она не лезет обниматься к каждому болвану, попавшемуся на пути. А вот со всем остальным ей придется справиться самостоятельно. С чем именно — Северус имел весьма смутное представление. Сам он всю жизнь двигался вперед, шаг за шагом, несмотря ни на что.

Правда теперь, когда все враги мертвы, делать эти шаги стало намного труднее.

И он нашел смысл в преподавании зельеварения. Понял, что отчаянно скучал по своему предмету все то время, что вел ЗОТИ и был директором. Еще стал помогать ученикам справиться с последствиями войны. Детям, которые вообще не должны были узнать, что такое смерть. Это придавало смысл его нынешней жизни.

Северус мысленно вздохнул. Сейчас его единственная забота — оформить зал к невыносимо тошнотворному празднику.

— Полагаю, у вас есть идея, как обойтись без амуров?

На губах Грейнджер заиграла зловещая ухмылка.

— О нет… Как раз амуры-то нам и нужны

Вернувшись в Хогвартс одновременно с Минервой, Флитвик вздохнул:

— Должен сказать, этот Совет попечителей просто всю душу из меня высосал.

Минерва улыбнулась.

— Это точно. Подумать только, через пару лет все прелести общения с ними по праву перейдут к тебе.

Флитвик округлил глаза.

— О нет, даже не думай! Ни за что и никогда. Ты, Помона, Поппи и я — мы уйдем вместе. Пусть Северуса опять назначат директором, если сумеешь уговорить его.

Минерва фыркнула:

— Северус? Он даже Большой зал оформлять отказывался, пока меня нет. Готова поспорить, он задрапировал стены в черное, лишь бы позлить меня.

Флитвик громко вздохнул.

— Это не главная обязанность директора. Посоветовала бы ему перепоручить это кому-нибудь, кто с…

Они вошли в Большой зал, и теперь уже Минерва округлила глаза и потеряла дар речи.

Вместо обычных свечей под потолком парили пузыри в форме сердечек, мерцающие золотом. Столы покрывали скатерти, хрустальные голуби несли в клювиках белые и красные розовые бутоны. Золотые амурчики на стенах целились из тонких луков в еще пустующие места за столами.

Флитвик испуганно выхватил палочку.

— Хотите сказать, это все дело рук Северуса?

Минерва кивнула. Она связывала заклинание за заклинанием, пытаясь обнаружить следы темной или опасной магии.

Спрятавшись в углу, Северус и Гермиона с улыбкой наблюдали за этой картиной.

— Представляете, что будет за ужином, когда Минерва увидит фейерверки? Она точно решит, что вы под Империо.

— Все-таки жаль, что вы отклонили идею с шуточной перестрелкой. Палящие друг в друга амуры — прекрасное развлечение.

— Зато теперь и преподаватели, и ученики весь вечер будут начеку, — парировала Гермиона. — Особенно если вы сделаете совершенно невинное лицо.

Они незаметно выскользнули из Зала.

— Я с самого начала был прав.

Гермиона недоуменно посмотрела на него:

— В чем?

— Все это больше смахивает на первоапрельский розыгрыш.

Гермиона фыркнула от смеха. Не самый приятный или элегантный звук, но Северус улыбнулся. Не так уж часто он заставлял кого-нибудь смеятся. Это было… приятно.


	10. Chapter 10

Глава 10

Северус наблюдал за столом Гриффиндора. По опыту он знал, что если в Большом зале и возникала проблема, начиналась она там, где скопились красно-золотые галстуки.

Таким образом он подмечал немало интересного и больше узнавал о своих учениках.

Например, сегодня Лонгботтом неуклюже обхаживал Лавгуд.

Северус вздохнул и отставил свой кубок с тыквенным соком. После войны Лавгуд погрузилась еще глубже в мир своих грез. Часто она просто бродила вокруг замка наподобие призрака.

— Минерва, а с мисс Лавгуд министерские советники беседовали?

Минерва фыркнула:

— После того, что ты устроил Гинденбургу, они отказываются приближаться к Хогвартсу даже на пушечный выстрел.

Северус оскорбленно задрал подбородок и поверх носа посмотрел на нее.

— Я? Ничего подобного. И, позволь напомнить, это была твоя идея — снять мисс Грейнджер с антидепрессантов на время консультаций.

Минерва сжала губы в тонкую линию.

— Не стоило поощрять ее.

У Северуса поневоле дернулся уголок рта. И Минерва это заметила. Черт.

Почувствовав его слабинку, Минерва надавила:

— Теперь ей никогда не получить должность в Министерстве.

Северус фыркнул:

— Грейнджер слишком известна, чтобы работать в Отделе тайн. А в любом другом будет впустую тратить время.

Минерва изогнула бровь:

— Неужели ты только что похвалил одного из моих подопечных?

Северус откусил бифштекс и долго жевал, прежде чем ответить.

— Всего лишь констатирую. — И тут же решил вернуться к более безопасной теме — поведению мисс Лавгуд. — Так почему в Мунго нет своих психологов?

— Потому что они лет на сто отстали от жизни. Министерство запустило программу психологической помощи сразу после падения Гриндельвальда. Слишком уж многих авроров постигла участь Муди.

Северус злобно ткнул вилкой в черничный пирог.

— После появления в Хогвартсе Поттера нам не помешал бы свой собственный психолог.

Минерва ухмыльнулась:

— Что, нашелся ученик, которого ты не можешь опоить и привести в доброе расположение духа?

Северус изогнул бровь:

— Я мог бы, конечно, попробовать развеивающее зелье, но мне почему-то кажется, что эта девчонка все равно не перестанет витать в облаках.

Минерва посмотрела в сторону ученических столов. Луна увлеченно беседовала со сморщенной редиской.

— Возможно, Гермиона…

— Мисс Грейнджер не обладает необходимым темпераментом, для того чтобы справиться с мисс Лавгуд. Драко или Лонгботтом и то лучше.

Минерва подняла голову:

— Малфой?

Северус закатил глаза.

— А что, в Хогвартсе учится еще какой-то Драко? — Он отыскал взглядом светловолосого парня. — Его мать обмолвилась, что он тайком носил в подземелья Мэнора еду, когда там… гостила мисс Лавгуд. Лонгботтом очарован ею, но не думаю, что это как-то поможет вернуть ее на землю.

Минерва вздохнула:

— В прошлый раз мы хотя бы сумели оградили школу от всего этого.

Северус внимательно посмотрел на пожилую ведьму.

— Ты сделала все, что могла, Минерва.

Она с горечью оглядела ряды учеников.

— Но моих усилий оказалось недостаточно.

Северус сжал ее сухую ладонь.

— И моих тоже. — Он отломил пирог вилкой и уже другим тоном продолжил: — Я попрошу Драко поговорить с Лавгуд, если ты побеседуешь с Лонгботтомом. Этот истребитель змей все еще вздрагивает каждый раз, когда видит меня.

Минерва ухмыльнулась, словно чеширский кот.

— Знаешь, иногда ты напоминаешь мне Альбуса.

Северус поперхнулся тыквенным соком.

— Ты что, перепила хереса? Я думал, Сибилла истребила все запасы… — Он счистил брызги сока.

Но Минерва не собиралась обращать все в шутку.

— Ты неравнодушен, Северус. Тебе и правда нравится знать обо всем, что происходит в замке. Это черта… настоящего директора.

Северус опять закатил глаза:

— Слава Мерлину, этот пост уже занят.

Минерва кивнула.

— Пока занят. Мне хотелось бы, чтобы в следующем году ты сменил Филиуса на посту заместителя директора. Ему тяжело возглавлять дом Райвенкло и руководить школой.

— Да, конечно, возглавлять Слизерин гораздо легче, чем Райвенкло.

— Ты намного моложе Флитвика. Мы пережили три войны, Северус. Такое не проходит бесследно. — Минерва взяла нож и вилку и принялась за яичницу. — И я настоятельно рекомендую тебе ограничить свое… вмешательство.

Северус скривился:

— Я со своей стороны приложу все усилия, чтобы последовать твоему совету.

Минерва приподняла бровь.

— И займешь пост зама в следующем году.

Северус громко вздохнул.

— У тебя будет больше времени, если ты примешь кого-нибудь, чтобы вести трансфигурацию. Тогда, возможно, тебе и не понадобится несчастный заместитель.

Минерва посмотрела на стол Гриффиндора.

— Я как раз собиралась взять на лето ученика.

Северус проследил за ее взглядом.

— Грейнджер?

— Именно. Она лучшая из всех, кого я когда-либо учила.

— Разве не ты только что предположила, что она займет пост в Министерстве?

Минерва фыркнула:

— Возможно, она и не захочет быть преподавателем. Не всем это дано.

Он опустил голову, чтобы скрыть улыбку.

— Видит Мерлин, я сам не…

— Вздор. Когда ты не шпионишь ночи напролет, ты один из моих лучших преподавателей.

Северус почувствовал, как запылали щеки.

— Мне пора на…

Директор поймала его за руку.

— Альбус и я… мы всегда гордились тобой. Ты ведь знаешь это, не так ли?

— Минерва, я прокляну тебя всеми известными мне темными заклятими, если ты немедленно не отпустишь меня.

Минерва ухмыльнулась, освобождая его руку, и он стремительно вскочил из-за стола. Подумать только… не хватало еще, чтобы ученики увидели, как Северус Снейп краснеет.


	11. Chapter 11

Глава 11

Перед пасхальными каникулами почти все болваны загрузились на Хогвартс-экспресс. Родители хотели, чтобы детки приехали домой к празднику. Северус вытянул короткую соломинку, и теперь ему пришлось следить, как они садятся в поезд. Похоже, теперь весь год страдать.

Он вдруг обратил внимание на Лонгботтома, тот уже сидел в купе, ерзая на месте. Северус знал, что мальчишка едет к Лавгудам, чтобы познакомиться с отцом Луны. Снейп закатил глаза — Ксенофилиус и в подметки не годится Августе Лонгботтом, эта старая боевая кочерга могла бы напугать даже Волдеморта.

Северус кивнул Драко, который вошел в купе к Лавгуд и Лонгботтому. Снейп и не предполагал, что они могут подружиться, но, видимо, Лонгботтом был готов забыть прошлое, узнав, как Драко помог Луне.

Паркинсон тоже сидела в том же купе, но она, нахмурившись, сосредоточилась на учебнике.

Снейп вздохнул с облегчением, когда поезд загудел на прощание.

В этот солнечный весенний день Северусу было даже приятно просто прогуляться обратно к замку. Он решил, что на днях выкроит пару часиков, чтобы насладиться природой… в разгар семестра в школе редко бывало тихо. А в этом году даже преподаватели убрались восвояси. Северус чуть было не пожалел, что обычно отклонял любые приглашения коллег. Почти. Ему всегда больше нравилось спокойно работать в лаборатории, чем тратить время на разговоры.

Стоило только вернуться в замок, как ноги сами понесли его в библиотеку. Нужно взять несколько справочников, чтобы точно рассчитать объем кислоты для растворения лунных камней в его последнем эксперименте. Не только Луне Лавгуд необходимо как следует сосредоточиться. Северус надеялся с помощью лунных камней создать основу для зелья, которое заставит пациента перестать витать в облаках.

Он остановился, заметив, как Грейнджер вздыхает за своим столом, позабыв о книгах.

Северус знал, что Гермиона Грейнджер — единственная студентка с так называемого восьмого курса, кто остался в замке. Не то чтобы его это волновало, но, вероятнее всего, это было как-то связанно с ее навязчивым стремлением постоянно что-то повторять и слишком развитым чувством долга школьной старосты. Однако сейчас Снейп пытался понять: почему ее родители — магглы они или нет — позволили ей остаться в Хогвартсе.

Справочники он нашел без труда, уже развернулся, чтобы уйти… и снова взглянул на девушку за столом.

— Мисс Грейнджер!

Она встрепенулась, достала палочку и стремительно нырнула под стол, прежде чем поняла, что опасности нет.

Северус ухмылялся, пока она отряхивала мантию и поднималась с пола.

— Да, сэр?

— Вижу, книги вас не особо интересуют. Возможно, вам следует оставить библиотеку тем, кто будет использовать ее по назначению. И поскольку вам, похоже, нечем заняться, зайдите ко мне в класс зельеварения после обеда.

Ее взгляд метнулся к стопке справочников в руках Северуса.

— Я зайду к вам после обеда, профессор Снейп.

— Уж постарайтесь.

Он собирался работать в своей уютной личной лаборатории, однако перенести все в класс — дело нескольких минут. Основа с лунными камнями совсем несложная, а Грейнджер вполне толковая, чтобы помочь ему подготовить ингредиенты.


	12. Chapter 12

Глава 12

Северус даже остался обедать в своем кабинете, чтобы успеть найти правильное соотношение кислоты и камней.

Хорошо, что он поел раньше, ведь Гермиона появилась в классе, когда не прошло еще и получаса с тех пор, как обычно подают обед в Большом зале.

Северус вздохнул.

— Мисс Грейнджер, прошу прощения, если выразился неточно. Вам следовало пообедать, прежде чем спуститься ко мне.

— Я съела тарелку супа.

Он прищурился.

— Если вы упадете в обморок, я сниму с Гриффиндора столько очков, что даже у ваших детей не будет никакого шанса получить кубок школы.

Гермиона едва сдержала улыбку:

— Обещаю, что скажу вам, если почувствую слабость.

Северус зарычал, но спорить не стал. Возможно, ему удастся убедить эльфов проследить, ест ли она. Мантия скрывала ее тело, а по запястьям и лицу сложно было судить о фигуре. Северус не раз использовал этот трюк в свою бытность шпиона. Теплое пальто под мантией отлично скрывало внезапную потерю веса.

— На столе вы найдете мешок с лунными камнями, которые я уже раздробил. Ваша задача — растереть их в мелкий порошок.

Он положил горсть камней в ступку и показал как. Для подобных минералов требовалось приложить чуть больше силы. На уроках Северус использовал аптечные, уже подготовленные камни и крошку, но для своих экспериментов предпочитал все делать сам.

— Для основы мне понадобится шесть мер тонко измельченного порошка.

Гермиона приступила к работе. А он вернулся к своим расчетам, потом пошел готовить другие ингредиенты. В лаборатории были слышны только равномерное постукивание ступки и частые удары ножа. Северус заметил, что Гермиона то и дело поглядывает на его справочники.

— Скажите, мисс Грейнджер, как вы думаете, чем мы занимаемся?

— Это что-то для сосредоточенности, профессор Снейп?

Он удовлетворенно кивнул. Девчонка обращалась к нему как положено ученице, с тех пор как на Рождество он отказался называть ее по имени. Хорошо, что она не стала злоупотреблять тем подобием дружбы даже тогда, когда они оставались наедине. Иначе ему пришлось бы пойти на попятный.

— Лунный камень готов.

Она с любопытством смотрел, как Северус растер между пальцами щепотку порошка, гладкого и мелкого, как морской песок.

— Спасибо, мисс Грейнджер. Не могли бы вы принести стандартный железный котел четвертого размера из кладовой?

Северус не мог сказать, что Гермиона ответила, потому что она помчалась за котлом. Ноша оказалась слишком тяжелой для нее. Северус нахмурился и забрал у нее котел.

— Одним из преимуществ железа, в отличие от олова, является то, что можно колдовать над котлом, даже когда зелье варится.

Он поставил котел на слабый огонь, Гермиона жадно наблюдала за его действиями.

— Мы никогда не использовали железные котлы на уроке.

— Они требуют особого обращения. — Он вылил в котел семь унций очищенного жира гиппогрифа. — Еще и отдают некоторое количество железа в зелье, поэтому используются редко. С медными та же проблема.

Северус призвал длинный железный черпак.

— Если зелье требует железа или непривередливо, такой котел просто идеален. — Он быстро добавил остальные жидкие ингредиенты и порошок лунного камня, а потом заколдовал, чтобы черпак сам перемешивал зелье.

— Основа будет томиться на огне три часа. А вы пойдете в Большой зал и нормально поужинаете.

Гермиона снова посмотрела на зелье.

— Как оно называется?

— Название я еще не придумал. — Он пожал плечами. — Но, как вы уже догадались, я собираюсь использовать его, чтобы заставить кое-кого сосредоточиться. — И мрачно добавил: — Идите на ужин. Можете вернуться через три часа, и я позволю вам помочь мне, если пожелаете.

Она удивленно распахнула глаза.

— Позволите? — Она вспыхнула. — Простите, сэр, конечно, позволите. Вы никогда не обманываете, когда речь идет о зельях.

Северус почувствовал, что его брови взмыли вверх, а рот приоткрылся.

— Мисс Грейнджер, я больше не шпион и собираюсь говорить только то, что имею в виду. И иметь в виду все, что говорю. До конца дней своих. — Он поднял свои заметки. — И прямо сейчас я ожидаю, что вы пойдете на ужин. И не возвращайтесь, пока не поедите как следует.


	13. Chapter 13

Глава 13

Теперь зелье требовало осторожности. Вечером Северус позволил Гермионе перемешивать его, пока сам следил за процессом и вел заметки. Он взглянул на ярко-зеленую жидкость.

— Тринадцать раз против часовой стрелки, пожалуйста, мисс Грейнджер.

Поскольку Гермиона усмирила свои дикие волосы, уложив их сложной системой кос, теперь она казалась сносной компанией даже для лаборатории. По большей части Гермиона тихо наблюдала, изредка задавая вопросы, да и те касались только приготовления зелья.

Северусу всегда казалось утомительным привлекать в свои эксперименты еще кого-нибудь, да и после смерти Альбуса найти подходящего помощника среди преподавателей было довольно трудно. Наверное, то, что мисс Грейнджер вернулась в школу, не так уж и плохо.

— Минерва сказала, что предложила вам ученичество.

Гермиона просияла. Возможно, стоит перепроверить зелье от депрессии. Разве кого-то может обрадовать дополнительная школьная работа…

— Они с профессором Флитвиком предложили мне двойное ученичество. С августа. Я займусь второклассниками на обоих предметах в следующем семестре.

Северус закатил глаза.

— Могу ли я предположить, что никто из вас не видит проблемы в том, чтобы завершить два дипломных проекта за время, которое отводят на один? — Он протянул ей ковшик.

Они начали переливать зелья.

— Я уже подыскиваю материалы.

Ну конечно.

— Вдобавок к ТРИТОНам и тем маггловским курсами, что вы себе выбрали?

— Маггловские курсы в университете я закончила. Надеялась, что химия и физика пригодятся в изучении магии. Но когда вмешивается магия, естественные законы не действуют. Я не говорю, что эти знания не пригодились. Все было очень интересно, особенно та часть о квантовых частицах…

— Но вы посчитали это пустой тратой времени.

Она злобно взглянула на него за оскорбление своих драгоценных книг. Северус даже не представлял, какую беду накликал. Гермиона гневно продолжила.

— Это было захватывающе, но на магию не распространяется так, как я надеялась. — Ее глаза озорно сверкнули. Гермиона знала, что это звучит неубедительно, но продолжила: — Что касается ТРИТОНов, дополнительная литература дает более глубокое понимание науки… и совсем не вредит, а только помогает.

Когда они закончили разливать зелье, Северус подал Гермионе этикетки, а сам начал чистить котел. Даже с помощью магии оказалось не так быстро.

— Думаю, Минерва -настаивает, чтобы вы попробовали себя в анимагии.

Собрав вещи, Гермиона кивнула.

— Я еще не решила, ведь зарегистрированных анимагов немного. — Она ухмыльнулась Северусу. — Но упустить шанс обучаться у одного из немногих мастеров в Великобритании… пусть это и не самое практичное и интересное применение трансфигурации.

— Многие считают превращение человека в животное самой сложной и увлекательной частью магии. — За безобидным замечанием скрывался вопрос, главное — заметит ли его Гермиона.

Ее щеки порозовели, и Северус это заметил. Не следует забывать, что он говорит с гриффиндоркой, а даже лучшие представители этого факультета не замечали тонкостей. Он попробовал спросить напрямую:

— Если вас не привлекает трансфигурация человека, на чем же вы собираетесь специализироваться?

Гермиона крепко закрутила банку с сушеными листьями инжира и стала чистить стол.

— Обычно сочетанию чар и трансфигурации уделяют мало внимания, а еще есть алхимия…

Северус нахмурился: алхимиков было немного. Это универсальные мастера в зельях, чарах и трансфигурации. Нужно сказать осторожно, чтобы не обидеть.

— Алхимия требует степени и в зельях.

Гермиона густо покраснела и быстро заверила:

— О, я знаю, профессор. У меня нет такого таланта, как у истинных зельеваров. Вы уже говорили мне это. Я собираюсь вступить в какое-нибудь алхимическое общество, чтобы заниматься исследованиями.

— Вы же не хотите запятнать свою репутацию, вступив в подобные общества, — Северус покачал головой. — Каждая имеет международный отличительный знак, но если присмотреться повнимательнее, они редко что-то открывают. Раз в десятилетие они принимают в свои ряды одного-трех юных исследователей. Всячески эксплуатируют, отбирают славу за их открытия, а когда те пробуют жаловаться, прогоняют и оскорбляют.

В глазах Гермионы вспыхнула злость.

— Это отвратительно. Почему их до сих пор не разоблачили?

— В общем-то разоблачили, — ухмыльнулся Северус. — В Великобритании нет ни одного алхимического общества , а в зарубежные выпускники Хогвартса вступают очень редко. Это влияние Дамблдора. Часто исследования спонсируют чистокровные семейства, которые вообще не заинтересованы в открытиях.

Северус положил руку на плечо Гермионы.

— Хорошая новость в том, что вы согласились работать в учреждении, которое достаточно оснащено, чтобы проводить любые исследования.

Она удивленно посмотрела на него.

— Хогвартс?

Северус кивнул.

— Именно это удерживает здесь Минерву, Помону… да и меня тоже. Когда вы станете штатным сотрудником, сможете использовать летнее время по своему усмотрению. Хогвартс всегда предоставляет профессорам деньги на исследования.

Гермиона собрала свои книги.

— Теперь понятно, почему в школе такие сильные преподаватели.

Северус кивнул. Профессоров Хогвартса всегда очень уважали в волшебном мире.

— Конечно, во время учебного года на исследования остается не так много времени. Учителя рады, если между патрулированиями и уроками получается выкроить хотя бы день для себя. Бывали годы, когда я варил только для больничного крыла. Но ингредиенты для зелий недешевые, и даже лучшие частные лаборатории в подметки не годятся моей. И мы имеем право запатентовать наши исследования, чего не позволяется в алхимическом обществе.

— Впечатляющее преимущество, — брови Гермионы приподнялись.

— Однако превратить это преимущество в галлеоны непросто, разве что вы напишете учебник или создадите гибридное растение, которое заинтересует покупателя. Есть и другие способы. Между войнами я варил зелья для Мунго, но это скучно.

— Вы собираетесь написать учебник?

— Вряд ли, — фыркнул Северус. — Мой литературный стиль лучше всего выражается красными чернилами.

Гермиона усмехнулась:

— Надеюсь, Хогвартс компенсирует вам эти расходы.

Он позволил одному уголку рта приподняться:

— Выходит дешевле, если закупать бочонками.


	14. Chapter 14

Глава 14

Северус прошелся по лаборатории. Первоначальные тесты показали, что зелье сосредоточенности должно работать, как задумано — с минимальными побочными эффектами. Нужно провести испытания на ком-нибудь подходящем или той, ради кого он все затеял. Только надо дождаться конца каникул. Пока больше ничего нельзя сделать.

Днем Северус закончил готовить документы на патент зелья от депрессии.

По правде говоря, безделье утомило его. Северус планировал еще несколько исследований, но приходилось ждать, когда поставщики достанут недостающие ингредиенты (которые некоторые почему-то называли незаконными).

Погулять по окрестностям у него не получилось из-за сильного шторма, который налетел ночью.

Болваны вернуться вечером в воскресенье, а значит, у него есть три дня на приготовление зелий и еще один, чтобы психологически подготовиться к тяжелым временам.

Вздохнув, Северус собрал библиотечные книги. Если он должен куда-то идти, то пусть хотя бы не зря. Возможно, что-то случится, если он покинет свои комнаты.

Он бросил книги на стол, игнорируя недобрый взгляд Ирмы Пинс. К счастью, его поставщики с Лютного переулка добудут нужные ингредиенты как раз к сроку, когда Поппи внезапно потребуется костерост или какое-нибудь еще утомительное зелье для больничного крыла.

Гермиона сидела в углу и читала тысячелетний трактат о защитных чарах. Северус ухмыльнулся. Она так же готовилась к ТРИТОНам, как и он.

Ага.

Северус повернулся и пошел в Запретную секцию. Если он правильно помнил…

Это было на странице 123 «Самых сильных зелий». Северус украдкой ухмыльнулся. Хитроумное варево, которое зельевары отказывались бы готовить, а он назвал бы интересным. Северус знал, что в некотором смысле у него много общего с маленькой заучкой. Если он хоть немного понимал ее, значит, только что нашел способ покончить с удушающей скукой и обеспечить себе время для приготовления зелий, когда появятся необходимые ингредиенты.

И довольный Северус вышел из библиотеки, строя планы.

— Мисс Грейнджер, если вы будете отказываться от еды, я без колебаний напою вас зельем обжорства.

Гермиона удивленно подняла глаза от книги. Ученики не обращали на них внимания, а профессора Снейп и Вектор были единственными преподавателями за столом.

— Вам следует принимать хотя бы питательное зелье, чтобы избежать истощения, особенно когда засиживаетесь над книгами. Трансфигурация — не тот предмет, в котором можно преуспеть без должной сосредоточенности. Даже у всезнаек сосредоточенность лучше, если они не игнорируют потребности своего организма.

— Я возьму зелье в больничном крыле, — кивнула Гермиона.

Северус откусил кусочек шоколадного пудинга и задумчиво прожевал.

— В любом случае мне нужно готовить свежую партию для Поппи. Позволяю вам помочь мне сегодня вечером.

Гермиона просияла, и Северус знал, почему. Они не проходили питательные зелья в классе.

Северус встретил ее в классе, но сразу же отвел в свою личную лабораторию. Если бы все пошло по плану, Гермиона увидела бы ее в любом случае. Если отвлечь Грейнджер, его план будет легче воплотить.

— Если вы добавите двенадцать стаканов воды и доведете до кипения, я начну подготавливать волосы из гривы единорога.

Гермиона нахмурилась — совсем по-другому относишься к зельеварению, когда знаешь, что придется принимать это зелье.

— Если вы будете есть нормально, питательное зелье вам не понадобиться.

Гермиона проверила огонь под котлом.

—Я никогда не испытываю голода.

— Мерлин упаси. Вы же понимаете, что в прошлом году метаболизм из-за повышенного уровня адреналина оставил ваше тело совсем без запасов.

— Честно говоря, не думала об этом, — она пожала плечами.

Северус закончил стричь гриву и начал нарезать кубиками бледнокорень.

— Всезнайка и не думала? Как иронично.

— Думать о еде? А у меня было время? Как будто это непонятно. Наверное, вы видели меня перед СОВами.

— Видел, — Северус мрачно усмехнулся. — И в ту неделю, когда вы пойдете сдавать ТРИТОНы, я буду насильно кормить вас успокаивающими зельями. Собираюсь сварить про запас.

— Я даже не подозревала, сколько времени вы тратите на зелья для больничного крыла.

Северус с достоинством пожал плечами:

— Кому-то нужно это делать. Поппи — прекрасная женщина и блестящий диагност, но я лучше доверю варить зелья для больничного крыла хотя бы Лонгботтому.

Гермиона откинула голову назад и расхохоталась. Северус невольно загляделся. Она смеялась всем существом и, казалось, светилась изнутри.

Северус стряхнул с себя ощущение, будто бы внезапным люмосом его поймали за чем-то постыдным. В конце концов, он находится здесь не просто так.

— Почему бы вам не нарезать лосося?

Гермиона подошла к доске и, к большому удовольствию Северуса, выбрала правильное лезвие. Он тем временем взял боб простолиста.

— Вы уже варили зелье анимагического определения?

Конечно, нет. Обычно это делают перед самой трансформацией. Знание формы помогало достичь нужной сосредоточенности.

Гермиона покачала головой.

— Я просмотрела рецепт, но его не варят на этом этапе.

Северус кивнул, ловко выскабливая бобы.

— Меня всегда это интересовало. Если бы вы узнали, что превратитесь в крысу, стали бы трансформироваться?

Гермиона фыркнула, нарезая красное филе рыбы.

— Таких, как Питер Петтигрю, это не остановило бы.

— Сомневаюсь, что они использовали зелье. Ни один из так называемых мародеров не был в состояние сварить его. Даже вам нужен контроль опытного зельвара.

Гермиона улыбнулась:

— Предлагаете свои услуги?

Северус нахмурился.

— Не уверен, что получится с моим нынешним графиком. Хотя… если есть необходимые ингредиенты, я могу выкроить время на этой неделе.

А они были, ведь в тот день Северус смотался в Хогсмид.

— Проблема возникнет позже, когда зелье созреет, — добавил он. — Вот если бы кто-то помог мне доварить зелья для больничного крыла, думаю, я согласился бы проконтролировать вас.

Гермиона ухмыльнулась, его речь не обманула ее. Маленькая всезнайка поняла, что он хочет сварить определяющее зелье. Анимагом становиться он не хотел, но зелье… оно очень интересное.

Гермиона помешала в котле и добавила лосося, когда зелье зашипело.

— Если вы готовы помочь мне с моим зелье, я, конечно, могла бы ассистировать вам с лекарствами для больничного крыла. Например, сварить несколько настоек и мазей. — Она безмятежно улыбнулась. — В качестве подготовки к экзамену.

Северус ухмыльнулся, как акула.

— Отлично.


	15. Chapter 15

Глава 15

Котел весело кипел. Зелье блестело, как жидкое золото.

Северус перемешал его еще раз и трижды постучал черпаком по стенке котла.

— Теперь последний ингредиент, мисс Грейнджер.

Важно сохранить дистанцию между ними. Это зелье требовало полного лунного цикла, и все это время Северус наслаждался присутствием Гермионы в своей лаборатории. Почти каждый вечер она проводила с ним, готовила зелья для больничного крыла или помогала с экспериментами.

Минерва пошутила, что теряет ученицу из-за зельеварения, даже не начав работать над трансфигурацией. Северус прорычал, что он едва ли взял бы себе ученика. И МакГонагалл имела наглость заявить: «Потому что ты крадешь моего!»

Гермиона вздохнула и подошла, чтобы плюнуть в котел.

— Святая Цирцея, как же омерзительно.

Северус сдержал усмешку, услышав эти слова, потому что она выбрала одно из его любимых ругательств.

— Да, но могло быть и хуже. Во многих темных зельях используются такие ингредиенты, по сравнению с которыми слюна — ничто. Гниющая человеческая плоть, кости, рвотные массы…

И ее ответ Северуса снова порадовал:

— Фи! Кто решил, что можно использовать рвоту в зельеварении? Кто вообще мог подумать об этом?

— Есть такие.

Она так легко заглатывала приманку. Северус чувствовал, что наслаждается, провоцируя ее.

— Забавно было варить косметические снадобья для Беллатрисы.

Гермиона подняла бровь:

— Возможно ли, что вы выбрали те, в которых не собраны самые отвратительные ингредиенты?

Северус заметил, как она вздрогнула, когда он упомянул темную ведьму, и подавил внезапное желание вернуть эту сучку к жизни… просто чтобы убить ее лично.

Его лицо ничего не выражало, но Северус знал, что его глаза подозрительно блестят.

— Самые сильные ингредиенты часто самые отвратительные… по крайней мере Беллатрикс в это верила.

Гермиона рассмеялась.

— Интересно, кто же заставил ее поверить?

— Конечно, я ничего такого открыто не заявлял…

Она фыркнула.

— Вы просто говорили, а она думала, что мир плоский, а луна слеплена из позеленевшего сыра. Мерлин, храни нас от красноречивых слизеринцев.

Северус склонил голову, будто соглашаясь. Гермиона снова посмотрела на зелье. Пока он отмерял нужную дозу, Гермиона подпрыгивала от нетерпения.

— И почему я так нервничаю?

— Потому что вы еще не примирились, что станете анимагом. Подумайте, что было бы, если бы вы к этому целый год готовились.

— Не пытайтесь меня успокоить.

Северус поднял бровь.

— У этого зелья ограниченный срок годности. Через час или два оно будет совершенно бесполезно.

Гермиона испугано посмотрела на него. Северус закатил глаза.

— И где же ваше знаменитое гриффиндорское мужество? Зелье ничего не меняет. Ваша анимагическая форма будет такой независимо от того, примете вы его или нет. Просто сможете увидеть заранее.

Он протянул ей зелье. Северусу даже нравилось, что в его присутствии она может расслабиться. Гермиона посмотрела ему в глаза:

— Конечно вы правы. Прошу прощения. Я так глупо себя веду.

Он слегка ухмыльнулся.

— Я заметил, что вы слишком беспокоитесь, когда не можете найти ответ сразу. Конечно, гораздо лучше вообще не иметь выбора.

Гермиона наклонила голову, пытаясь скрыть румянец, и приняла зелье.

Спустя несколько секунд ее кожа засияла оттенком бронзы, потом меди и золота. Казалось, что лучики танцуют внутри. Свет наполнил ее, отливая бронзой в каждом локоне, касаясь всех ресничек. Каждый дюйм ее открытой кожи светился. Северус чувствовал, как перехватило дыхание. Слегка. Она была прекрасна.

Когда свечение охватило все ее тело, оно вырвалось вихрем, вливаясь в небольшую четвероногую фигуру.

Существо кокетливо подмигнуло, словно призывая завершить трансформацию. Как и свет, наполнявший Гермиону, оно было бронзово-золотым.

— Что это? — Северус знал, что зверек из семейства кошачьих, и, может, даже назвал бы его книзлом, но анимаги не превращаются в волшебных существ.

— Похож на оцелота, но поменьше. Может, котенок леопарда?

Золотистая кошечка зевнула, обнажив очень внушительный набор клыков. И еще раз взглянув на Гермиону, исчезла. Северус фыркнул:

— Это не котенок.

Гермиона вытащила из сумки потрепанный клатч, а оттуда книгу. Северус сразу же узнал знаменитую бисерную сумочку, с которой Гермиона убегала от трижды проклятого Темного Лорда.

— Только не говорите, что вы все еще носите все свои вещи в этой сумочке.

Гермиона сжалась.

Северус постарался сдержать вздох. Конечно, она все еще готова отправиться в бега в любую секунду. Он мог поспорить, что там есть все — от зелий до продуктов. И решил не настаивать. Это действительно не его дело. Он взял книгу и откашлялся.

— Минерва не отстанет от вас, вы же знаете. Давайте посмотрим, что же это за кошачье. Точно не книзл. У него нет кисточки на хвосте.

Гермиона подошла ближе и благодарно улыбнулась.

— Ах, вот вы кто… маргай — длиннохвостая американская кошка. — Северус театрально передал ей книгу. — Вы правы, выглядит как крошечный леопард. Очень красивые глаза, — ухмыльнулся он, — и такой подходящий… пышный хвост.


	16. Chapter 16

Глава 16

Северус сжал переносицу и вздохнул. Беспрестанное шуршание пера, слышное сейчас в библиотеке, могло означать только одно.

— Мисс Грейнджер.

Она подняла голову. Покрасневшие от напряжения глаза, пальцы в чернильных пятнах.

— Профессор?

— ТРИТОНы закончились неделю назад. — Он сказал это таким тоном, что она слабо улыбнулась.

— Я заметила.

Беглый взгляд на разложенные перед ней книги подтвердил его подозрения.

— Решили забыть об отдыхе и сразу заняться работой ассистента? Думаю, даже невыносимым всезнайкам положены каникулы после ТРИТОНов.

Грейнджер рассеянно потерла шею, но ничего не ответила.

Тогда Северус решил, что самое время быть понапористее.

— Я как раз собирался на обход. И, пожалуй, начну с кухни. Очень хотел выпить чаю. Составите мне компанию?

Грейнджер кивнула и сгребла книги в эту свою хитроумную сумочку.

Северус молча ждал и обдумывал свой следующий шаг. Он сбил ее с толку своим внезапным вопросом и намеревался сполна использовать это преимущество. Чтобы хоть немного отвлечь от учебы.

В таком же молчании они отправились на кухню. До отбоя еще долго, но коридоры уже были пустые.

Северус заговорил, только когда они дошли до кухни.

— Мисс Грейнджер?

Она слегка повернула голову.

— Да, профессор?

— Учитывая все обстоятельства, не окажете ли мне честь называть меня Северусом?

Он не рассмеялся, когда она замерла посреди коридора и удивленно уставилась на него. Нет, правда, выбивать ее из колеи — куда приятнее, чем он мог себе представить.

— Но… но сем… семестр… — Она замолчала, выдохнула и, быстро собравшись, с достоинством ответила: — Только если согласитесь обращаться по имени ко мне.

Северус поднял бровь: эта девчонка даже ухитрилась передразнить его официальные интонации.

— Что ж, считайте, мы договорились. Позволите?

Он чувствовал, что поступает правильно, когда подал ей руку. Грейнджер выглядела так, словно живого лосося проглотила. Но все-таки оперлась на его руку. И Северус ухмыльнулся.

— Благодарю… Северус.

Слышать, как она произносит его имя, оказалось приятно. Они направились к кухне. И, когда вошли, домовые эльфы едва не сбили их с ног. Но Северус сразу же умерил их пыл.

— Нет, спасибо, никакого каре ягненка или запеканки. Пожалуйста, только чай и пару бутербродов.

Их быстро усадили за маленький стол в углу и тут же принесли поднос с целой горой самых изысканных бутербродов. Северус придвинул его Гермионе.

Было странно называть ее по имени даже мысленно.

— Так как мы в скором времени станем коллегами, может, ответите на мой вопрос?

Она подозрительно прищурилась и склонила голову. Северусу это понравилось. Всегда подозревай слизеринца, ведущего себя не по-слизерински.

— Мне интересно, над чем вы так старательно работали. Флитвик и Минерва уже загрузили вас?

Вряд ли. Оба слишком заняты всей этой суетой, обычной в конце года.

— Вовсе нет. Просто я попросила порекомендовать мне источники, чтобы подготовиться. Так много нужно успеть до августа, а я понятия не имею, насколько задержусь в Австралии.

Северус не собирался прерывать ее, но было что-то особенное в том, как она произнесла это слово. Поэтому он переспросил:

— Австралия?

По лицу Грейнджер пробежала тень.

— Ах да, вы же были еще в Мунго, когда… — Горло перехватило. Она кашлянула и продолжила: — Перед тем как мы с Гарри и Роном подались в бега, я стерла память родителям и отправила их в Австралию.

Ее плечи поднялись и опали. И Северуса охватило нехорошее предчувствие.

— Я просто хотела, чтобы они были в безопасности. Думала, их станут искать Пожиратели…

Он снова прервал ее:

— Они искали. И Лорд был очень недоволен, когда никого не нашли. Его убедили, что Орден успел укрыть ваших родителей.

Северус не стал добавлять, что Беллатрикс жестоко наказали за эту неудачу. И, возможно, именно поэтому она с особым удовольствием мучила потом Гермиону.

— Нет, я не просила Орден о помощи, — покачала головой Гермиона. — Я не хотела подвергать кого-то еще опасности, иначе за ними тоже стали бы охотиться. Родители слишком много знали обо мне, о Гарри…

Она покачала головой и обхватила себя за плечи.

— Первые несколько месяцев они налаживали стоматологическую практику. Решили обосноваться в глубинке, помогать тем людям, которые нечасто выбираются в Сидней. И мой отец… получил наконец лицензию пилота. — Гермиона опустила руки и слабо улыбнулась. — Он всегда мечтал…

Она отпила чая.

— Началась буря. Их… нашли в обломках. По заключению экспертизы они умерли в момент крушения.

Гермиона не плакала. Но Северус все равно почувствовал, как накатила старая боль. После стольких месяцев вдали от войны их кончина казалась еще более ужасной. Еще одна смерть, которую он не смог предотвратить.

— Мисс… — Он тряхнул головой и поправился: — Гермиона. Мне жаль об этом слышать, правда.

Их взгляды встретились. Только бы она поняла все то, что он хотел выразить, но не находил слов. Он накрыл ее руку своей.

— Я не стану умалять вашу потерю красивыми фразами. Скажите, вам кто-то помогает уладить все формальности? Мистер Поттер или еще кто?

Гермиона кивнула, ее маленькие пальцы все еще оставались под его ладонью.

— Минерва предложила помочь. Кингсли уладил все с маггловскими властями, так что осталось только… сделать все необходимое. Я составила список…

Еще бы.

— Их адвокат устроила погребение. Я хотела привезти их домой… но не хочу тревожить могилы.

Глаза ее уже блестели, но она все еще не плакала.

Он взял ее руку в свои и сжал, не зная, как еще выразить сожаление. Он ненавидел войну. Ненавидел все разрушения, что она сеяла… и все ради чего? Он подавил гнев. Больше не с кем бороться. Того, что случилось, не исправить ни заклятиями, ни проклятьями.

Северус вновь обрел голос:

— Если вдруг чем-то смогу быть вам полезен, не стесняйтесь. Минерва поможет связаться со мной.

Гермиону удивило это предложение, но его самого собственные слова поразили сильнее.

Однако, задумавшись на минуту, он уже не жалел об этом. И, наконец, понял ее стремление заниматься хоть чем-то. Чем угодно, лишь бы не сидеть и не ждать, пока тьма поглотит твою душу.

Он допил остатки чая.

— Ну что ж… Так вы составите мне компанию на обходе?


	17. Chapter 17

Глава 17

В Австралии, спустя всего неделю после прибытия, сопровождавшая Гермиону Минерва подхватила особенно мерзкую местную магическую болезнь, известную так же как _чистилка_. Понятное дело, в таком состоянии Минерва мало чем могла помочь своей спутнице.

Северус не сомневался, что Гермиона никогда не связалась бы с ним по каминной связи, если бы не переживала за Минерву.

Насколько плохо директору, Северус отчетливо слышал еще до того, как ступил в их гостиничный номер. Гермиона не находила себе места.

— Целители в госпитале Святой Анны сказали, что это пройдет не раньше чем через неделю. И что никакого лечения, кроме обычного регидратирующего зелья, нет. И что все пройдет само собой.

Северус взял пузырек с зельем и осторожно растер каплю между пальцами. Ощутил, как легкая жажда, которую он уже успел почувствовать в сухом тропическом воздухе, рассеивается. И сделал мысленную пометку взять запас этого снадобья перед возвращением в Хогвартс.

Гермиону он усадил с чашкой крепкого чая. Выслушал не стеснявшуюся в выражениях Минерву и влил противорвотное зелье, чтобы она хоть немного отдохнула. И хотя неукротимая рвота будет продолжаться все семь дней, так Минерва по крайней мере сможет немного поспать между приступами.

Он объяснил это Гермионе и спросил:

— У вас есть планы на вторую половину дня? Минерва проспит еще шесть часов, пока действие зелья не прекратится. Так что можете заняться делами.

Гермиона уже успела договориться, чтобы большую часть активов ее родителей закрыли. Еще до приезда она разместила объявление в медицинских изданиях и нашла покупателя на здание и оборудование. Вещи родителей были заботливо упакованы. Кроме тех, что остались в Англии — семейные фотографии, например. Все было готово.

Кроме налогов.

Когда они вошли в посольство Магической Британии, Северус вздохнул.

Их встретила малопривлекательная ведьма, миссис Вилла Патрик. Проводила в свой тесный кабинетик, забитый папками: неаккуратные стопки наверняка держались только с помощью магии. Устало призвала нужные документы и очистила от папок два стула.

— Я могла бы солгать и сказать, что обычно мой кабинет не так завален, но это ни к чему. — Голос ее был сухим и бесцветным. — Но прежде всего есть кое-что, о чем вы явно не знаете, хотя и должны бы.

Северус поднял бровь.

— Министерство Магической Автралии всячески приветствует английских туристов, но иммиграция — это совсем другой вопрос.

— Но мои родители были магглами, — возразила Гермиона.

Губы миссис Патрик растянулись в горьковатой улыбке.

— Это политика, мисс Грейнджер. Логика здесь бесполезна. — Она открыла документы. — Полагаю, вы знаете, что изначально Австралия была чем-то вроде исправительной колонии?

Гермиона кивнула. Северус еще не понял, какое это имеет значение. Видимо, для того чтобы во всем этом разобраться, им потребуется зелье от головной боли.

— В то время как магглы отправляли своих преступников сюда, у Магической Британии был Азкабан. Поэтому изначально волшебники и ведьмы переселялись сюда, чтобы покорить коренное магическое население. Обычная практика в годы колонизации. Несколько поколений назад магическое население Австралии порвало все связи с нашим Министерством, особенно в том, что касалось наследия магических семей. Трудно было сохранить магическое население, когда родители приезжали сюда и всю жизнь работали, чтобы сколотить состояние, а дети все забирали и уезжали. Это разрушало экономику, поэтому я понимаю местные власти.

Миссис Патрик поймала тяжелый взгляд Северуса и торопливо продолжила:

— Итак, как видите, Министерство Магической Австралии особенно ужесточило законы о наследовании…

— Родители мисс Грейнджер прожили здесь меньше года.

Миссис Патрик кивнула.

— Вот тут и вступает в силу политика. Согласно закону, ведьма, которая ни разу не ступала на австралийскую землю, с натяжкой может считаться наследницей родителей-магглов, живших здесь. И, невзирая на степень родства, наследование возможно только при условии выплаты налогов. Обычно мы даже не рассматриваем такие заявления, но министр Шеклболт лично просил, чтобы мы помогли вам, так как, по его словам, ваших родителей укрыли здесь, чтобы до них не добрался сами-знаете-кто.

Северус с трудом подавил раздражение.

— Он мертв, миссис Патрик. Называйте его Том Риддл.

Миссис Патрик чувствовала себя весьма неуютно.

— В любом случае, наше Министерство сейчас заметно ослаблено, и австралийское магическое правительство воспользовалось этим.

Северус почувствовал, как Гермиона рядом с ним напряглась.

— О чем именно идет речь?

— Как я уже сказала, налоги на передачу наследства жителю другого государства очень велики. Правительство забирает себе около восьмидесяти процентов.

— Но это возмутительно!

Миссис Патрик кивнула.

— Весьма возмутительно, да. В этом-то все и дело. Если же вы эмигрируете, вам придется выплатить какие-то копейки в качестве налога.

Гермиона потеряла дар речи.

— У мисс Грейнджер своя жизнь в Магической Британии. У нее престижная стажировка и пост преподавателя в Хогвартсе.

— А также она героиня войны, которая, по слухам, получила Орден Мерлина в стране, где волшебников вдвое больше, чем ведьм. — Гермиона совсем опешила, а миссис Патрик безжалостно продолжила: — Она сильная ведьма, и каждый холостой волшебник от восемнадцати до ста восьмидесяти лет станет ухаживать за ней. Так что, как видите, министр Роджерс просто использует закон во благо своей страны.

Гермиона и Северус обменялись долгим взглядом.

И Северус почувствовал, как на его лице поневоле расплывается зловещая ухмылка.

— Что ж, думаю, нам не составит труда убедить его, что с мисс Грейнджер хлопот не оберешься.


	18. Chapter 18

Глава 18

Австралийский министр магии появился через три дня после собеседования в посольстве.

— Честное слово, мы даже не ожидали, что вы проявите такой интерес к этому делу, министр, — сказала Гермиона, подавая ему чашку с чаем.

Северус решил, что Гермиона немного переборщила с лестью. Роджерс был до отвращения красив, с белоснежными зубами, волосами цвета спелой пшеницы и подбородком, которым наверняка легко мог сравнять с землей своих противников.

— Не беспокойтесь, Гермиона… Я ведь могу называть вас Гермионой? Здесь, в неформальной обстановке? — Ослепительная улыбка Роджерса тянула на тысячу ватт, не меньше. — Конечно, это большая честь — принимать вас всех троих в нашей стране. Но мы особенно гордимся тем, что с нами вы, мозг золотого трио. Надеюсь, директор МакГонагалл чувствует себя лучше?

Северус почувствовал, как пальцы сжались в кулаки. Совладать с желанием придушить этого министра голыми руками становилось все труднее.

Гермиона пробормотала что-то вежливое в ответ.

Минерва как раз спала в одну из своих недолгих передышек. Дня через четыре она поправится настолько, что сможет вернуться домой. Воспоминания же Северуса об этом континенте навсегда будут связаны со звуками и запахами болезни Минервы. Впрочем, едва ли это худшее, что он когда-либо переживал.

Поистине-достойный-проклятия-министр между тем снова говорил, причем обращался только к Гермионе, так, словно Северуса в комнате не было.

Сам Северус лениво размышлял: это простое высокомерие или Роджерс действительно настолько глуп, что выбрал тактику самоубийцы.

— Подозреваю, что теперь, когда вы сдали ТРИТОНы, настало время хорошенько отдохнуть.

Северус закатил глаза. Очевидно, слава Всезнайки еще не облетела весь мир.

Гермиона ответила очень вежливо. Но он заметил, как сжались ее пальцы вокруг чашки с чаем.

— Вовсе нет. Собственно, как только разберусь с делами здесь, я начинаю двойное ученичество по чарам и трансфигурации.

— Очень жаль об этом слышать.

Пройдоха. Северусу даже не нужно было читать мысли этого человека. С тех пор как Роджерс появился в их гостиничном номере, стало ясно, что он собирается выжать как можно больше выгоды из этой встречи. Все его манеры вкупе с отсутствием обручального кольца на левой руке говорили сами за себя. После предупреждения в посольстве Северус и Гермиона тоже кое-что разузнали. Похоже, интрижку и последовавший за ней скандальный развод Роджерс замял благодаря своему положению и тому, что как раз в то время возродился Волдеморт. Вот только про его похождения все равно узнали, и популярность министра сильно упала.

Гермиона отпила чая.

И Северус решил вмешаться.

— Совершенно очевидно, что родители мисс Грейнджер не были настоящими имигрантами в Австралию. И не являлись членами магического сообщества. Думаю, в данных обстоятельствах…

Министр посмотрел на него с улыбкой, которой обычно приветствуют старых приятелей, но глаза его оставались холодными.

— Не знаю, как принято у вас в Англии, мистер Снейп, но здесь мы законы соблюдаем.

— Неужели? — В голосе Северуса зазвенели ледяные нотки, которые насторожили бы любого. — Или это означает, что каждый манипулирует законом так, как ему удобно?

Министр Роджерс окинул Снейпа оценивающим взглядом, и теперь его улыбка скорее напоминала насмешливую ухмылку.

— О нет. Манипуляции мы оставляем другим.

Гермиона обратилась к нему, доверчиво распахнув карие глаза:

— Министр…

Роджерс потянулся и взял ее за руку.

— Ну зачем же так официально, Гермиона. Обращайтесь ко мне Родерик, я настаиваю. — Еще одна ослепительная улыбка.

Гермиона склонила голову и убрала руку, делая вид, что пьет чай. Северус сомневался, что кто-то кроме него заметил бы, как дернулась другая ее рука. Так, словно (по крайней мере он так думал) Гермиона едва сдерживалась, чтобы не проклясть министра. Или не запустить чашкой ему в голову. Непонятно почему, но Северуса это развеселило.

Гермиона подняла на Роджерса взгляд.

— Но должен же быть вполне законный способ забрать мое наследство домой.

Министр решил вытащить главный козырь.

— Ну, вы всегда можете подать прошение о двойном гражданстве. Вам нужно будет прожить здесь год, но я уверен, что за вами сохранят место ученика на это время. По истечении этого срока вы можете жить то в одной, то в другой стране. Вы едва ли почувствуете себя здесь одинокой.

Этот человек и правда томно опустил перед ней ресницы?

— Меня уже завалили просьбами представить вас обществу. Мы бы прекрасно позаботились о вас.

Роджерс снова завладел рукой Гермионы и большим пальцем погладил тыльную сторону ее ладони. Гермиона наивно захлопала глазами.

— Что ж, полагаю, я могу принести пользу вашему сообществу, защищая права эльфов, так же, как и в Британии. Было бы здорово выйти на международный уровень. Скажите мне, Родерик, а какова ваша позиция в отношении ущемления прав эльфов?

— Прошу прощения? — Казалось, министр растерялся оттого, что его жалкий флирт не произвел на нее особого впечатления. — Домашних эльфов?

— Ну да. Я считаю, что волшебный мир самым постыдным образом поработил несчастных созданий. Вы согласны?

Роджерс уставился на нее.

— Но им нравится то, что они делают.

Гермиона снисходительно улыбнулась.

— О, мы выяснили, что им просто промыли мозги. А на самом деле они мечтают о равных правах со всеми. Кингсли разве не упоминал о моей деятельности в Британии?

— Нет… Должно быть, это просто вылетело у него из головы.

Северус ухмыльнулся.

— Вы бы видели восстание, которое она подняла в Хогвартсе. Она даже убедила эльфов участвовать в битве. Они сражались против волшебников, используя ножи и магию. Наша мисс Грейнджер весьма убедительна.

— О… боги.

Типичный чистокровный. Гермиона улыбнулась.

— О да. Теперь у них есть одежда и заработная плата, и выходные…

Северус присел рядом с Гермионой.

— А еще она занималась кентаврами. Я так понимаю, у вас с ними проблемы? Мисс Грейнджер наладила прекрасные отношения со стадами этих существ в Хогвартсе. Они даже похитили министерского работника, чтобы защитить мисс Грейнджер, но это был не более чем досадный инцидент.

Гермиона хихикнула. По-настоящему хихикнула. Высвободила свою руку из пальцев министра и игриво похлопала Северуса по руке. Да там ее и оставила. Теперь, если Роджерс снова надумает завладеть ею, наверняка заработает фингал.

— О, не стоит столько всего рассказывать обо мне, Северус. Хотя я буду счастлива помочь местным кентаврам. Славу следует использовать во имя всеобщего блага, вы согласны?

Министр закашлялся.

— Конечно. И очень важно делать это с умом. — Он перевел взгляд с Гермиона на Северуса, затем посмотрел на их руки. И совсем другим тоном продолжил: — Позвольте мне проконсультироваться с нашим юридическим отделом, и мой секретарь свяжется с вами, если возникнут еще какие-то вопросы. — И, снова обаятельно улыбнувшись, добавил: — Но пообещайте, что перед отъездом сходите со мной на ужин. Я настаиваю!

Северус, недолго думая, крепко пожал руку министра.

— Ну конечно же, Родерик! Мы с удовольствием принимаем приглашение!


	19. Chapter 19

Глава 19

Он нашел ее на могиле родителей. В последние несколько дней она проводила здесь много времени. Вот и сейчас она то и дело поправляла цветы в вазе на краю могильной плиты. И что-то тихо бормотала, обращаясь к широкому каменному надгробию. Северус не хотел ее прерывать, но пора отправляться домой.

— Наши порт-ключи сработают через полчаса… Если вы не передумали по поводу увертюр дражайшего Родерика.

Он не боялся дразнить Гермиону. Ведь, к превеликой радости Снейпа, она с явной неприязнью отнеслась к откровенным ухаживаниям австралийского министра. Хотя многих ведьм на ее месте ослепила бы привлекательность Роджерса и его так называемый шарм. Печально, если бы юная ведьма, обстоятельность и логический склад ума которой восхищали Снейпа, повелась на этого ублюдка.

— О, я вас умоляю, Северус! Надеюсь, мне никогда больше не придется сталкиваться с этим жалким подобием человека. По сравнению с ним даже Фадж выглядит оплотом нравственности и образцом приличия.

— Жаль, что вы не позволили мне проклясть его вчера.

Гермиона закатила глаза.

— Меня не в первый раз обнимали против воли… и, боюсь, не в последний.

Северус подавил всколыхнувшуюся внутри ярость.

— Вы имеете полное право защищать себя. Не наказать Роджерса за то, что он лапал вас под столом, — все равно что поощрить его.

— Я совершенно случайно наступила ему на ногу шпилькой. Уверена, министр понял намек.

Северус видел ее «ход пяткой», а ведь до этого никогда не понимал прелестей столь непрактичной обуви. А уж утверждать, что все произошло случайно — это так по-слизерински… по крайней мере для гриффиндорки.

Она провела рукой по гладкому серому надгробию, посмотрела на могильную плиту и тихо сказала:

— Я буду часто навещать вас.

Затем расправила плечи, встала и хитро улыбнулась Северусу.

— Здешнее правительство столь любезно предоставило мне двойное гражданство, не требуя прожить в Австралии целый год. Думаю, они были бы менее любезны, если бы я у всех на глазах прокляла их министра за ужином.

Министр вынудил ее принять двойное гражданство, чтобы использовать как политический козырь. Конечно, это куда лучше, чем они надеялись. Но одна мысль о том, что Гермионой манипулировали, раздражала до невозможности.

Нахмурившись, Северус пробормотал:

— Уж о нем-то я позаботился.

Гермиона посмотрела на него с явным беспокойством.

— Что вы натворили?

— Переживаете за него? — скривился Северус.

— Не будьте идиотом. Я переживаю за вас. Вряд ли вы попадетесь, после того как прокляли его. Но вас могли арестовать!

— Так я и позволил! — фыркнул Северус. — Не забывайте, я был шпионом и двойным агентом.

Гермиона подошла и коснулась его рукава.

— Так что вы сделали?

Он вздохнул:

— Ничего такого, в чем заподозрили бы вас или меня. А сейчас… нам пора в гостиницу, пока Минерва не отправилась в Англию без нас. Она ждет не дождется, чтобы стряхнуть с туфель пыль вашего нового отечества.

Он взял Гермиону за руку и крепко сжал, прежде чем аппарировать в гостиницу. Гермиона не отняла руку, и Северус почувствовал удивительное облегчение, когда они так и прошли в зону международного магического порта.

Их встретила целая толпа красивых молодых волшебников, собравшихся, чтобы своими глазами увидеть знаменитых героев войны. Впрочем, Северус догадывался, что их больше интересовала симпатичная юная ведьма, которую он держал за руку.

Но такой ведьме, как Гермиона, не было никакого дела до всех этих слюнявых щенков.

Настроение Северуса снова омрачилось, когда он вспомнил, как повел себя Роджерс за ужином прошлым вечером. Уж лучше слюнявые щенки, чем исходящий слюной министр, мнящий себя подарком судьбы. У Северуса так и чесались руки даже не проклясть его, а избить прямо там, в ресторане.

Но ведь он слизеринец.

Северус подавил улыбку. Трудно было удержаться. Министр Родерик Роджерс может сколько угодно пускать слюни на юную ведьму, но отныне он никогда больше не почувствует желания облапать Гермиону… или другую женщину.

Решение «проблемы с министром», как назвал это Северус, — дело тонкое и сложное, отследить это было невозможно. Все будет выглядеть как обычная мужская проблема, последствие неизвестного заболевания. Целители только покачают головой и объявят недуг неизлечимым. Весьма печально, но с тем образом жизни, что ведет министр, и в его-то возрасте… что ж, такое случается.

Не зря же Северус — талантливый мастер зелий. И если он не мог бросить в кого-то проклятием, это еще не означает, что у него в запасе нет других способов возмездия. А для таких типов, как этот министр… пожалуй, будет даже лучше, если его наказание… затянется.


	20. Chapter 20

Глава 20

Рубиновые глаза змейки вспыхнули, и Северус взял крошечную вещицу, чтобы убрать с рабочего стола.

Сверкнув клыками, змейка вдруг вырвалась из его ладони и бросилась вперед.

Он ухитрился увернуться от первого удара и с ужасом следил, как змея растет. Вскоре она достигла размера крупного питона. И снова бросилась на Северуса, но он успел поставить щитовые чары. Однако ударом хвоста змея вышибла палочку, и ему пришлось уносить ноги.

Северус бежал по коридорам Хогвартса и очень скоро заблудился. Но не остановился — за спиной слышался шорох чешуек по каменному полу.

А потом каким-то образом змея оказалась прямо перед ним. Северус вскинул руки, но она вцепилась в его горло.

И рванула. Раз, другой.

Он проснулся в своей постели. Влажные от пота, мятые простыни опутывали его словно эта чертова змея. Северус отбросил их, выскочил из постели, схватил палочку и понесся в гостиную. Старинные часы на каминной полке показывали полчетвертого утра.

Спать осталось меньше трех часов. Замечательно.

Но пытаться уснуть сейчас — безумие. Он никогда не спал больше трех часов без своего снотворного зелья. Северус посмотрел на огонь в камине. До следующей дозы еще два дня. Флакончики зачарованы так, что каждый, кто выпил зелье, мог повторить не раньше чем через неделю. Слишком уж велик соблазн пить его снова и снова. И Северус принял меры, чтобы избежать несчастных случаев… или осознанных решений разом покончить с мучительной бессонницей.

Он уже собрался было принять порцию зелья сна-без-сновидений, но передумал. Потому что годами пил его по пять-шесть раз на неделю, и оно давно уже перестало на него действовать. Возможно, со временем все изменится.

Он мог бы почитать или заняться планом занятий на предстоящий семестр. Но решил сделать то же, что обычно делал, когда не мог уснуть.

Во время учебного года у него была хорошая причина блуждать ночами по коридорам. И поэтому он знал каждый укромный уголок замка. Когда не мог уснуть, а глаза слишком уставали, чтобы читать, он все еще мог ходить. Конечно, из-за этого он выглядел еще более изможденным, но блуждание по коридорам успокаивало разум.

Северус быстро принял душ и решил, что проведет несколько часов в лаборатории. Но сначала обойдет замок. Конечно, учеников пока нет, все двери закрыты, а персонал, скорее всего, крепко спит. Но ему станет спокойнее, если он сам в этом убедится. Поэтому Северус направился к Астрономической башне, проверяя по пути защитные чары и замки.

Следовало догадаться, что она будет здесь. Свет из библиотеки заставил Северуса свернуть с обычного пути. Гермиона спала за столом, прямо на своих заметках. Вокруг ее головы сгрудились стопки книг, она тихо похрапывала, и Северус с трудом подавил нежную улыбку. На спящих просто-друзей не смотрят с такой улыбкой.

Северус протянул руку, чтобы разбудить Гермиону, и тут же оказался под прицелом палочки ошалевшей со сна ведьмы. Глаза ее удивленно распахнулись.

— Проф… Северус… Простите.

Он деликатно отвел в сторону кончик палочки и сделал мысленную заметку в следующий раз будить Гермиону каким-нибудь иным способом. Если ему представится такой случай.

— Вы заболеете, если будете так спать. Вам лучше пойти в вашу комнату.

Внезапно глаза Гермионы наполнились слезами. Северус в ужасе смотрел, как она взмахнула руками, словно пытаясь что-то передать… И наконец совладала с чувствами настолько, что смогла пояснить:

— Извините… просто… Точно так же говорила моя мама, когда я засыпала над книгами.

Любой другой мужчина наверняка обнял бы ее, плачущую, но Северус совсем не знал, как сейчас себя вести.

Поэтому он просто неловко похлопал ее по спине.

— Так вы говорите, что родились невыносимой всезнайкой и с детства поглощали все книги, которые только попадались?

Гермиона рассмеялась.

— Вот теперь вы говорите как Северус Снейп.

— Пойдемте. Уже слишком поздно. Или еще слишком рано, как посмотреть. Я провожу вас в вашу комнату.

Он посмотрел на стопки книг и поинтересовался:

— Полагаю, в этом хаосе есть какая-то система?

И вздохнул, когда она подхватила книги, без которых, похоже, не представляла свой жизни. Около года назад он задумался, как изменятся их отношения, когда она перестанет быть его ученицей. И перерастут ли они в настоящую дружбу. В некотором роде он оказался прав… хотя она превратилась из ученицы в друга гораздо раньше, чем он это понял. И становилась все ближе. Он не потерял ее уважения, обрел друга… но испытывал и другие чувства.

Он вспомнил, как вел себя с австралийским министром магии. На первый взгляд, ничего особенного. И даже если бы на месте Гермионы оказалась Минерва, Северус сделал бы для нее то же самое. Но беспокоили его сейчас не столько собственные поступки, сколько чувства.

Ведь ему отчаянно захотелось побить министра, когда этот пройдоха осмелился прикоснуться к его ведьме… его другу.

Мерлин, нужно быть осторожнее. Иначе он начнет носить за ней книжки, словно какой-то влюбленный щенок.

Тем не менее он подал ей руку. Похоже, у него входит в привычку провожать ее. Но если перестать, она это сразу заметит. Пока он ведет себя так, словно все по-прежнему, Гермиона никогда не догадается, какие чувства невольно вызывает в нем. И их крепнущая дружба будет в безопасности.

Взяв Северуса под руку, она посмотрела на него своими карими глазами, растрепанная со сна.

И Северус понял, что обречен.


	21. Chapter 21

Глава 21

Почти месяц Северус старался не оставаться наедине с Гермионой. Он решил, что это разумно, ведь их тянуло друг к другу все сильнее. Да это оказалось и несложно с их-то плотным графиком: ее учеба, его эксперименты и дружба с Минервой. Директор каждую неделю устраивала вечерние посиделки для преподавателей, на которые Северус раньше не ходил, а теперь не пропускал. Просто наблюдать за Гермионой — было для него наградой в конце недели, потому что он не осмеливался приближаться к ней в другое время.

Как ему не хватало ее в лаборатории… ужасно. Он знал, что был не очень-то разговорчивым, постоянно ворчал, но ведь это его обычное состояние. И вроде бы никто раньше не обращал на это внимания… или Северус так думал.

— Я всегда считала тебя умным человеком, Северус Снейп. Но, по-моему, сейчас ты стремишься доказать, что я ошибаюсь.

Северус нахмурился, услышав неожиданные нападки Минервы.

— Тебе что, хвост оттоптали?

Очередная кошачья шутка. МакГонагалл вздохнула.

— Ты ведешь себя с девочкой как идиот.

Главное — все отрицать.

— О какой девочке ты говоришь?

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, кого я имею в виду, старый нетопырь! — зарычала она. — Гермиону. Она сегодня плакала над книгами.

Северус забеспокоился, но не позволил эмоциям отразиться на лице.

— Возможно, это запоздалая реакция на зелье…

— При чем тут зелье, чертов идиот. Она не может понять, почему ты то приближаешься, то отдаляешься от нее.

— Ничего подобного.

— О, прости, если я неправильно все истолковала.

Северус подумал, что Минерве не стоило бы язвить.

— Ты прибежал, будто тебе хвост подожгли, когда она связалась с тобой через камин и попросила помощи. По-своему разобрался с министром… Не то чтобы я жду подробностей, но мог бы хотя бы сказать.

Она приподняла бровь, когда Северус самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

— Когда мы вернулись, говорил, что занят экспериментами. Но я знаю, что ты ничего не варил, я проверяла.

— А тебе не приходило в голову, что я занят исследованиями?

— И какими? Как испортить отношения, прежде чем они начнутся?

— Что заставляет тебя думать, что девчонка вообще меня интересует? Она вдвое моложе меня.

— О, могу себе представить, ведь это все равно, что признаться Гермионе, что она тебе нравится. Ты никогда не показывался на наших посиделках, и, когда наконец это случилось, едва ли позволил ей поиграть в черви и стал настаивать на партии в шахматы. А остаток вечера берег ее внимание, как ревнивый дракон. И так каждый вечер. Когда она рядом, ты почти светишься. — Минерва замолчала, чтобы отдышаться. — А на следующий день ты снова закрылся в своей лаборатории. Прости, но такое впечатление, что ты сам не знаешь, чего хочешь.

— Минерва...

— Северус, у тебя есть право на счастье.

— Я счастлив! — выкрикнул он.

МакГонагалл усмехнулась, когда он запустил взмокшую ладонь в волосы.

— Минерва, я счастлив, счастлив, как никогда. Я не собираюсь компрометировать ее, даже если это значит, что буду встречаться с ней только в присутствии…

— В присутствии? Северус, мне скоро девяносто исполнится, но я и близко не такая старомодная, как ты. Но даже ты по большей части не такой формалист.

— По большей части мой самоконтроль безупречен.

— Но не сейчас, — выражение ее лица немного смягчилось.

— Нет, — ответил он почти шепотом.

— Мой бедный мальчик… для тебя это всегда было нелегко.

— Я всю жизнь держался за дружбу и не пытался создать что-то больше… с той, которая мне дорога. — Он нервно ходил по комнате. — Мне не подходит то, как ухаживают сейчас. — Он грациозно заломил руки с явно пренебрежительным жестом. — И даже если бы я попробовал, остается разница в возрасте, несовпадение во внешности…

— Прекрати, — прервала Минерва. — Я не собираюсь слушать эту ерунду. Не каждая женщина желает красавца, как Локхарт, у большинства из нас более широкое понятие о привлекательности, чем ты себе возомнил. Даже если бы ты был прав, мы говорим о Гермионе… которую вряд ли расстроит, если ее мужчина не будет выглядеть как Аполлон.

— Я много раз видел, как она плакала из-за ссор с друзьями.

— После войны? Рон не смог найти и двух добрых слов для нее, а Гарри в постоянном поиске оставшихся Пожирателей. Это ее не расстроило. Но то, что ты пренебрег ее помощью в приготовлении зелий, заставило ее плакать. — Минерва вздохнула и схватила его за руку. — Я хотела бы увидеть, что ты научился жить, Северус. И если Гермиона делает счастливым тебя, а ты — ее, стоит попробовать. Если тебе неловко с современным ухаживанием, или как ты там говорил, выбери свой способ, чтобы тебе было хорошо. Она не из тех…

Она строго посмотрела на него и вышла из лаборатории.

Северус тяжело плюхнулся в кресло и загадал желание, чтобы находить общий язык с женщинами стало так же просто, как быть двойным агентом.


	22. Chapter 22

Глава 22

На следующий день Минерва поймала Гермиону перед завтраком.

— Я подумала, лучше предупредить тебя, что он может прибегнуть к традиционному ухаживанию чистокровных… или маггловскому викторианских времен. Трудно предугадать, как поступит Северус.

— О да, конечно, он выберет самый сложный путь, — проворчала Гермиона.

Минерва рассмеялась.

— И хотела бы сказать, что он не всегда был таким, что это война виновата, но не стану лгать. Мама не зря назвала его Северусом. К себе он суровее, чем кто-либо.

— Знаю. — Гермиона нежно улыбнулась при мысли о нем, а потом вытащила перо и пергамент. — И чего же мне ожидать?

— Разве ты не читала об этом?

Гермиона закатила глаза:

— Архаичные традиции чистокровного обжимания в сносках не упоминались.

— Традиции ухаживания, — недовольно поправила Минерва. — Самая популярная начинается с небольшого цветочного подарка. Букет, который означает, что кавалер хотел бы… близкой дружбы с дамой, поскольку нет более точно термина.

Гермиона захихикала.

— С этой ерундой не шутят, — нахмурилась Минерва. — Северус не обрадуется, если ты будешь смеяться над ним.

— Простите. Пожалуйста, продолжайте.

— Если я правильно помню, эта дружба длится несколько недель и состоит из поездок, прогулок в общественных местах, часто без сопровождения. Переход к следующей стадии тоже отмечается маленьким подарком — парой перчаток или платком.

— А какая разница между стадиями?

— Незначительная. Но если ты принимаешь подарок, то даешь ему разрешение продолжать.

— Да ради Бога! А за какой подарок нужно отплатить поцелуями? Ласками? Сексом?

— Кольцо с бриллиантом обычно обменивают на секс и брак… по крайней мере в чистокровных традициях, — не выдержала Минерва. — Если следовать «Благородному этикету», ухаживания проходят по стандартной схеме: дама принимает подарки, поощряя кавалера… с целью вступить в брак.

Гермиона выглядела слегка ошеломленной. Минерва в раздражении покачала головой: как Северус мог сделать все настолько сложным?

— Общую идею ты уловила. Поищу свои старые руководства по этикету со времен, когда я была девочкой. Надеюсь, они не покажутся ему слишком современными.

— Но зачем он?.. Почему бы просто не позволить этому случиться?

— Потому что, открывая сердце полностью, он чувствует себя уязвимым. Старинный этикет дает ему возможность чувствовать себя в безопасности паутины традиций. Здесь на пути от друзей до любовников предусмотрены паузы, где любая сторона может изящно отступить и сохранить лицо. Знаешь, все хорошо, что хорошо кончается…

— Я знаю, что нравлюсь ему… Но он же не думает, что все именно так и происходит?

— Он всю жизнь охраняет свое сердце. Думаю, он просто в ужасе. — Минерва задумчиво посмотрела на коллегу. — Я забочусь о вас обоих. И если ты не уверена в своих чувствах, подумай хорошенько.

Она похлопала Гермиону по плечу и вышла, не дожидаясь ответа.

Северус думал. Метался. Спорил сам с собой.

Идея просто вручить Гермионе букет была ему совсем не по душе. Пришлось взять ужасную лавандовую книгу из библиотеку, чтобы вспомнить значения так называемого языка цветов, тонкие оттенки смысла. Он не пересматривал этот бред со времен, когда был мальчиком. Верная традициям мать настаивала, что все это обязательно пригодится сыну, когда он вырастет.

Ведь нельзя же просто преподнести даме бутылочку настойки ясенца и ожидать, что она поймет сообщение. Ясенец должен быть свежим (или заколдованным, чтобы оставаться таким), завернутым в плющ или лавровый лист, или что-то похожее… Северус не собирался с самого начала заявлять о страстной любви. Первой дар будет сдержанным предложением дружбы, которая у них с Гермионой уже завязалась.

Северус ходил по комнате, не зная, что делать. Он уже думал вернуться к первоначальному плану и просто избегать Гермиону… но она плакала. Из-за него.

Он расстроит ее. А так нельзя. Северус пролистал страницы еще раз, когда его осенило.

Через неделю (вполне достаточно, чтобы сварить что-нибудь эдакое для нее, и довольно долго, чтобы собрать все свое мужество) он держал коробочку с тщательно подобранным сочетанием в руках. Чуть больше, чем требует предполагаемый цветочный дар красавице. Тщательно смешанный чай в коробочке состоял из трав, которые олицетворяли теплую дружбу, заботу и надежду. Веточка свежей мяты заключена между стеклянными створками на крышке.

Гермиона придет через мгновение. Он снова пригласил ее в лабораторию, чтобы похвастаться своим последним экспериментом, над которым якобы корпел все это время.

Он услышал стук и почувствовал, как перехватило дыхание.

— Северус?

— Входите, Гермиона.

Она выглядела взволнованной. Он — нет. Он прекрасно себя контролировал.

Он сунул ей коробку.

Карие глаза вопросительно посмотрели на него.

— Чай. Предложение мира и извинение, что пренебрег вами из-за работы.

Она открыла коробку и вдохнула аромат.

— Прекрасно. Спасибо.

И улыбнулась ему как-то… по-другому? Она казалась… застенчивой. Тысяча корнуольских пикси! Неужели он все испортил?

— Как ваша учеба?

— Неплохо, на этой недели я впервые попробовала превратиться. Закончила с ушками и хвостом. — Она покраснела, когда он улыбнулся, вспомнив тот случай на втором курсе.

— Похоже, Минерва позаботилась об этом.

— После того как насмеялась вволю.

Северус даже немного обиделся за Гермиону. Одно дело, если смеялся он, но Минерва…

Гермиона потянулась к его руке.

— Это продолжалось всего лишь несколько минут.

Когда она так хорошо научилась читать его?

— Позвольте показать, что я сварил…

Что-то встало на место, когда Гермиона очутилась в его лаборатории, как дома. Будто он понял, что такое боль, когда она исчезла. Как не знаешь, что тебе все время чего-то не хватало, пока не обретешь это.

Пока Северус объяснял суть своего эксперимента, он обдумывал, насколько быстро сможет перейти к следующему шагу. Традиционно нужно дарить совершенно бесполезные вязанные перчатки. Довольный собой, он заменил их на тяжелые перчатки из драконьей кожи, способные спасти даже от Авады.


	23. Chapter 23

Глава 23

Три месяца. Гермиона не могла сказать, на какой чертовой стадии они находятся (за чаем последовала пара прекрасных перчаток из драконьей кожи, набор керамических черпаков, книга о привычках маграя, три новых смеси чая). Если бы ей пришлось угадывать, она поставила бы на то, что они где-то между «ходят слухи о романтической связи» и «признаны любовниками».

Они проводили вместе по крайней мере три вечера в неделю, в основном готовили зелья для больничного крыла. Северус специально подбирал простые рецепты, чтобы оставалось время поговорить, выпить чаю у камина, почитать вместе. Они привыкали друг другу.

Гермиона все чаще засыпала рядом с ним, надеясь, что последует стадия «оттрахать до потери сознания». Кроме чудесных подарков со смыслом, Северус не делал ничего, что указывало бы (по крайней мере ей), что он хочет чего-то большего, чем дружба.

Гермиона захлопнула ужасную лавандовую книгу. Кто-то мог бы подумать, что она уронила ее на стол, но это же смешно. Гермиона никогда не делала ничего подобного с книгами.

Минерва оторвалась от свитков:

— Что-то не так?

Гермиона сдвинула бумаги.

— Ничего. Просто мне нужен справочник, чтобы понимать Северуса.

— Не можешь понять, на какой стадии вы находитесь? — усмехнулась Минерва.

— Книга не слишком понятна, и Северус вкладывает во все что-то свое. Мне кажется, что ничего не изменилось.

Минерву смутило это заявление, и Гермиона, глубоко вдохнув, добавила:

— Я и в конце прошлого года помогала ему варить зелья. Мы много времени занимались тем же, чем и сейчас. Не знаю, может, он решил, что ему не нужно большего.

Минерва фыркнула.

— И что он подарил в последний раз?

— Чай.

— Ради Мерлина… он должен был вручить тебе цветы и травы.

— Он смешал его с травами.

МакГонагалл выразительно закатила глаза:

— Из всех чертовых слизеринцев… и что же там было?

— Он использовал белый чай как основу, добавил вербену, яблоневый цвет, фиалки, гибискус и ежевику.

— На удивление откровенно, — глаза Минерва расширились от удивления.

— Да? — Гермиона посмотрела на нее с надеждой.

— Яблоневый цвет указывает на симпатию, вербена — очарование, фиалки — любовь и верность... Ежевика, потому что ему нравится этот вкус и он хочет уложить тебя в постель.

— Вполне в его стиле, — рассмеялась Гермиона.

Минерва снова взялась за эссе.

— Да-да.

Северус вытащил свой очередной подарок. Книга рекомендовала для следующего этапа солидную расческу. Северус купил симпатичный гребень и заколдовал его расчесывать волосы без запутывания, оставляя локоны нетронутыми. Он любил ее кудри и ненавидел, и хотя Гермиона выпрямляла их при помощи чар, это выглядело неестественно.

Северус немного нервничал из-за следующего шага. Он задержался на стадии дружбы как можно дольше, ожидая, что Гермиона не пожелает двигаться дальше… но она приняла последнюю банку чая. И не вернула через неделю. Она ведь наверняка узнала значение трав.

Он хотел пригласить ее на ужин. Нет, не здесь, не в Хогвартсе, а где-то в Лондоне или даже во Франции.

Отправиться с ней туда, где они смогут быть просто Гермионой и Северусом, не героями, не ученицей и ее бывшим профессором, а сами собою.

Она вошла, он протянул гребень…

Она отложила гребень! Она не хочет подарка, она не хочет его…

Гермиона схватила его за мантию и притянула испуганного Северуса для поцелуя.


	24. Chapter 24

Глава 24

Он растворился в поцелуе и не мог думать ни о чем другом. Только о ее нежных руках, сжимающих его мантию с удивительной силой, пухлых губах, касающихся его… Поцелуй был страстным и в то же время целомудренным. Наверное, Гермионе нечасто приходилось целоваться.

Северус обнял ее — просто хотел, чтобы она была еще ближе. Тихий вздох сорвался с ее губ. И Северус провел языком по ее приоткрытым губам, прося о большем.

Гермиона лишь крепче прижалась к нему. Северус не мог поверить, что она открыто показывает свое желание, так соблазнительно и естественно отвечает на его прикосновения. Он увлек ее язык в чувственный неспешный танец, наслаждаясь ощущениями. Для них не существовало ни прошлого, ни будущего. Все, что было нужно Северусу, — только этот поцелуй.

Услышав ее стоны, Северус будто очнулся и попытался соблюсти хотя бы подобие приличия. Он прервал поцелуй, тяжело дыша.

Один только взгляд в ее глаза, и Северус снова прижался губами к ее коже. Поцеловал лоб, проследил пальцами скулы, шею, скользнул руками вниз по спине к талии. А ее руки обвили его плечи с необыкновенной силой.

Северус пытался успокоить бешеное сердцебиение, контролировать себя, как давно привык, но не смог удержаться, чтобы не запустить пальцы в ее вьющиеся локоны и поцеловать в висок.

— Могу ли я спросить, чем заслужил это?

Если он будет знать, то повторит. И не раз.

Гермиона провела по его верхней губе указательным пальцем.

— Я расшифровала значение чая.

Северус поймал ее за руки и поцеловал.

— Я думал, это очевидно.

Она фыркнула.

— Ты думал, что уникальная смесь чая без маркировки, основанная на неясной чистокровной традиции, которую не использовали уже в прошлом веке, очевидна?

Ее любящий взгляд и то, как она прижималась к нему, смягчил ее слова больше, чем она могла представить.

Северус наклонился и нежно поцеловал ее в губы, снова упиваясь сладким, почти пьянящим ощущением.

— Я буду помнить, что ты гриффиндорка.

Гермиона уткнулась носом в его шею и прошептала.

— Самая настоящая. Я хочу, чтобы ты хорошенько запомнил это для следующего раза, когда снова решишь быть очевидным.

Северус ухмыльнулся и поцеловал соблазнительный изгиб шеи.

— Думаю, вполне очевидно, что ты приняла меня как поклонника. — Он не смог скрыть самодовольства в своем голосе, но, если уж на то пошло, и не пытался.

Гермиона улыбнулась.

— Ты уверен? Разве ты не должен поцеловать меня снова… на всякий случай?

Если бы не было так очевидно, что она просто дразнит его, Северус зарычал бы. Но он наклонился и прошептал ей на ухо:

— Ведьма, если ты хочешь поцелуя, просто попроси.

Она снова притянула Северуса ближе, и он исполнил ее невысказанное желание. Гермиона отстранилась первой.

— Должна сказать, меня удовлетворяет этот уговор.

Северус прижал подбородок к ее макушке.

— Отлично. — Он взял гребень со стола. — Может, ты окажешь мне честь, присоединившись на ужине в эти выходные? Без Минервы не обошлось, поэтому мы свободны.

Гермиона усмехнулась.

— С удовольствием.


	25. Chapter 25

Глава 25

Северус чувствовал себя очень неуютно. По его мнению, пиджак в маггловском стиле был слишком коротким, хотя мадам Малкин утверждала, что это классический вариант. Но больше, чем длина пиджака, Северуса изумлял тонкий галстук, едва прикрывавший пуговицы, оставляющий чувство странной обнаженности. Но надевать жилет было бы слишком официально для ужина с…

Как ему называть ее?

Моя.

Северуса насмешил немедленный ответ его сознания.

Девушка — инфантильно, любовница — неточно, а называть любимой — слишком самонадеянно.

Она не возражала, когда он использовал термин «поклонник» по отношению к себе.

Но времени полно, этот вопрос можно решить позже.

Северус нахмурился, вставляя запонки в манжеты маггловской рубашки. Ведь этот ужин — его идея. Он готов терпеть непривычную одежду, лишь бы избежать неприятных взглядов, которые их пара обязательно привлечет в волшебном мире. Слишком много магов и ведьм, которым в общем-то нет никакого дела ни до Северуса, ни до Гермионы, могут воспринять с неодобрением свидание бывшего Пожирателя и гриффиндорской принцессы. Не то чтобы он обращал внимание на сплетни об их отношениях, его интересовало только мнение Гермионы. Северус просто хотел побыть с ней наедине, вне школы, где им никто не помешает.

Северус оглядел себя и свой маггловский костюм и, решив, что с плачевной длиной пиджака (святая Цирцея, он едва задницу прикрывает!) ничего не поделаешь, вышел из комнат.

Покои Гермионы находились возле гриффиндорской башни, но не настолько близко, чтобы Северусу пришлось встретить кого-то из местных болванов, шагая в своем маггловском облачении. Как же хотелось укрыться мантией, пока он не покинет замок, но это было бы трусостью.

Как только она открыла дверь, Северуса покинули все мысли об одежде.

Струящееся серебристое кашемировое платье подчеркивало все изгибы. Кудри рассыпались по плечам.

Недолго думая, Северус бросился к ней, чтобы поцеловать.

Она была такой теплой, нежной… пахла мятой, миндалем и медом, а еще чем-то цветочным. Северус улыбнулся, когда поцелуй прервался. В эти дни он вообще много улыбался.

Ее губы изогнулись в кривоватой улыбке, которую Северус только недавно заметил. Она всегда улыбалась так после его страстного поцелуя. Ее глаза были слегка прикрыты, щеки пылали, а на лице мелькнуло хитрое выражение.

Гермиона погладила его щеку большим пальцем:

— Вот так и надо здороваться.

Северус попытался заглушить смех, уткнувшись в ее волосы. Не сработало.

— Здороваться… я обедал с тобой пять часов назад.

Глаза цвета виски горели, когда она сделала вид, что дуется.

— Но тогда ты меня не поцеловал.

Северус наклонился и проворковал ей на ушко:

— А ты хотела, чтобы я поцеловал тебя перед всей школой, Гермиона?

Эта мысль заставила его сердце биться чаще. Северус вообще был очень скрытным, а еще собственником. Ему безумно нравилось, что она предпочла его любому другому мужчине.

Ее ответ был даже лучше, чем Северус мог представить, — глаза расширились от удивления, дыхание перехватило. Возможно, она правда хотела, чтобы он поклялся ей перед всеми и каждым. Но с этим не стоит спешить.

Он предложил ей руку.

И Северус Снейп и Гермиона Грейнджер отправились на свое первое официальное свидание.


	26. Chapter 26

Глава 26

— Гермиона. Гермиона!

Только неожиданное похлопывание по плечу отвлекло Гермиону от грез наяву.

— Минерва?

МакГонагалл сердито нахмурилась:

— У тебя кисточки на ушах!

Гермиона вскинула руки и нащупала возмутительно торчащие кошачьи ушки.

— Мерлин!

Она сосредоточилась — уши постепенно вернули прежний вид — и провела рукой по волосам, проверяя, все ли в порядке.

Минерва кивнула на груду пергамента на столе и вопросительно подняла бровь.

— Судя по всему, анимагию ты осваиваешь быстрее, чем проверку эссе. И что же так тебя отвлекло?

Гермиона не могла не заметить, что ее наставница любопытна не в меру.

— Минерва МакГонагалл, неужели вы слушаете сплетни?

— Сплетни? Никогда. А вот полезные сведения обычно не пропускаю.

Гермиона взяла перо и одарила ее улыбкой, которой позавидовала бы сама Мона Лиза. И Минерва сдалась.

— Вижу, время, проведенное в компании Северуса, не прошло для тебя даром, моя дорогая, и ты великолепно переняла этот загадочный вид. Но, должна заметить, это не самая замечательная его черта.

И поскольку Гермиона только усмехнулась в ответ, Минерва решила подразнить ее.

— Возможно, твой мечтательный вид имеет какое-то отношение к некоему высокому сварливому темноволосому волшебнику?

Гермиона взвилась.

— Это не Северус… то есть это не то, что ты думаешь!

Минерва нахмурилась.

— Я думала, вы с ним неплохо ладите.

Гермиона покраснела.

— Ладим.

— Тогда в чем же дело?

— Я просто думала… — Гермиона вздохнула, — что пора бы уже перестать принимать антидепрессивное зелье, которым он втихомолку поит меня с прошлого года.

Минерва ухмыльнулась.

— Уверена, оно идеально подходит тебе.

Гермиона слабо улыбнулась. Северус был самым предусмотрительным человеком из всех, кого она знала, хотя и не любил это показывать… В этом-то вся проблема.

— Я не знаю, как сказать ему. Он по-прежнему втайне подмешивает мне зелье.

Минерва закашлялась.

— Вот ведь слизеринец!

— Классический слизеринец, — усмехнулась Гермиона. — Его снимок следует поместить рядом с определением в Истории Хогвартса.

Минерва улыбнулась в ответ.

— Так в чем же тогда проблема?..

— Я счастлива, — пояснила Гермиона, слегка нахмурившись. — И хочу знать, из-за зелья ли это.

— Гриффиндорка ты или нет?

Гермиона немного опешила.

— Вообще-то шляпа собиралась отправить меня в Райвенкло.

— И ты говоришь мне это после того, как помогла победить Волдеморта? — Минерва в шутливом изумлении обняла ее за плечи. — Открою тебе тайну. Шляпа просто морочила тебе голову. Когда меня распределяли, она минут пять выбирала между факультетами. И ни в моем, ни в твоем случае не ошиблась.

И крепкие объятия, в которые заключила ее Гермиона, были лучшим тому доказательством.

— Северус. Нам нужно поговорить.

Он кивнул, пропуская ее в лабораторию.

— Звучит очень официально.

Гермиона взяла нож и стала нарезать корень морозника .

— Так что ты хотела обсудить?

Гермиона взглянула на него и с неохотой ответила:

— Не знаю даже, с чего начать…

Северус почувствовал, как сжимается сердце. И понял, что лицо его наверняка стало пепельно-серым. Значит, вот как…

— Насчет этого зелья.

— Какого еще зелья? — переспросил сбитый с толку Северус.

— Антидепрессивного.

Сердце отпустило, и губы Северус дрогнули в легкой усмешке.

— Ну наконец-то. Тебе потребовалось достаточно много времени, чтобы разобраться.

— Я узнала зелье еще тогда, когда взяла образец крови. Только долго возилась с язычком йети.

— И как же ты вычислила эту составляющую?

— Я использовала арифмантику, чтобы сузить вероятность. А затем предложила разобрать прошлогодние рецепты для Минервы.

— Впечатляюще.

Гермиона слабо ухмыльнулась.

— В конце концов это все входит в обязанности стажера.

— Полагаю, раз ты затратила столько усилий и времени… не говоря уже об изворотливости… Что именно ты хотела узнать?

— Во-первых, я хотела поблагодарить тебя. Не могу даже представить, кто еще так заботился бы обо мне.

Северус неловко поежился, но тут же отшутился:

— Ну, мне было интересно решить эту задачу, и, по счастливой случайности, побочный эффект зелья удерживал тебя от того, чтобы обрушивать замок воплями каждый раз, когда кто-то кашлянет в твоем направлении.

Похвала, прозвучавшая из уст Гермионы, смутила его. Хотя она верно подметила: все остальные то ли туго соображали, то ли просто не знали, как ей помочь. Но это не значит, что Северус сделал что-то особенное. Всего лишь означает, что весь остальной мир непроходимо туп.

— И во-вторых, я хочу отказаться от зелья.

Он выпрямился и взглянул на нее.

— Почему именно сейчас?

Гермиона глубоко вздохнула и ответила с мягкой улыбкой:

— Я счастлива. Пришло время выяснить, могу ли я сама устоять и жить дальше без помощи зелья… Почему ты смеешься?

Северус просто не мог сдержаться. Он притянул Гермиону и поцеловал.

— Гермиона, я начал уменьшать твою дозу еще до окончания школы. Ты не выпила ни капли зелья с тех пор, как я стал ухаживать за тобой.

Глаза ее засияли.

— Правда?

Северус выгнул бровь.

— Конечно. — Он обнял ее за талию. — И я рад, что ты счастлива. Неужели ты думала, что я продолжаю подмешивать тебе зелье?

Гермиона чмокнула его в губы.

— Но ты же слизеринец.

— Тут ты права.


	27. Chapter 27

Глава 27

Минерва МакГонагалл почти не сомневалась, что Северус злит ее ненамеренно. Если бы он делал это специально, то постарался бы найти способ пооригинальнее. Но вряд ли он это спланировал.

— Северус! На улице собачий холод, и мы побывали почти в каждом магазине магической Британии. — Минерва поплотнее закуталась в свою изумрудно-зеленую мантию. — Это всего лишь рождественский подарок, а не чертова квантовая арифмантика!

— Я в курсе, Минерва. У меня было «превосходно» по квантовым уравнениям. — В голосе Северуса звучало столь редкое для него нетерпение.

Минерва фыркнула.

— Эта девочка без ума от тебя, Северус. Можешь купить ей даже сезонный абонемент на игры Пушек Педдл, ей будет все равно.

Северус хмыкнул и пробормотал:

— Что даст еще один повод усомниться в ее рассудке.

— Как насчет того браслета в форме льва, что мы видели в Хогсмиде?

— Это недостаточно… в ее стиле.

Минерва вздохнула.

— Многим женщинам нравятся блестящие штучки, Северус.

— Гермиона — не многие.

— Ну, ты не хочешь дарить ей украшения, книги, зачарованные или трансфигурированные вещицы, ингредиенты для зелья или дом…

Он повернулся и удивленно возразил:

— Я ничего не говорил о доме.

Минерва закатила глаза.

— Значит, ты все-таки собираешься подарить ей недвижимость?

— Это предположение совершенно необоснованно.

Минерва мрачно посмотрела на него и раздраженно спросила:

— Так что же ты хочешь подарить?

Северус вздохнул и, не обращая внимания на мороз, прислонился к ближайшему фонарному столбу.

— Если бы я знал, думаешь, мы отправились бы в это адское путешествие по магазинам? Я просто хочу… подарить ей что-то… особенное.

В это мгновение холодное зимнее солнце опустилось за горизонт, и их осветило светом фонаря.

— Ты хочешь подарить ей что-то от себя.

Северус поднял бровь.

— Надеюсь, ты не имеешь в виду какую-нибудь часть тела… Но ты права. — Он потер замерзшие руки и быстро наложил согревающие чары.

Снег под их ногами сразу же превратился в слякоть. Минерва высушила свои ботинки заклинанием.

— В таком случае почему бы тебе не подобрать подарок, который поощрит ее проводить больше времени с тобой?

— Мы и так трижды в неделю вместе варим зелья… насколько больше, по-твоему, она сможет выдержать?

Он сделал паузу. Что-то беззвучно прошептал одними губами. И ухмыльнулся.

— Минерва… да ты гений, черт возьми.

Для отвода глаз он выбрал коробку с шоколадом и книгу о трансформативных свойствах venus vexella, чтобы положить под небольшую елку, которую Гермиона нарядила в своих комнатах. Понадобилась вся его слизеринская изворотливость, чтобы, не вызывая ее подозрений, приготовить настоящий подарок и закончить последние приготовления к рождественскому вечеру.

Поэтому неудивительно, что утром, в канун рождества, он уже изнывал от нетерпения.

— Гермиона.

Тук-тук.

— Гермиона!

— Северус?

Она открыла дверь, растрепаная, в толстом коричневом платье и в этих… Он прищурился в неверном свете коридора. Шоколадно-коричневых тапочках с заячьими ушами? С розовыми носиками и такими же пушистыми хвостиками. Один лишь вид могущественной ведьмы в тапочках с ушками и вызвал у Северуса смех, несмотря на всю его хваленую выдержку.

Щеки Гермионы слегка порозовели.

— Вообще-то это подарок.

— Разве я сказал хоть слово?

— Хватило того, что ты расхохотался как гиена. — Гермиона улыбнулась. — А твои брови просто удивительно гибкие.

Он чмокнула его в губы в знак уже-не-просто-дружеского приветствия.

— Зачем ты разбудил меня в полпятого утра?

Северус вдруг напрягся.

— Ну, это сочельник…

Гермиона улыбнулась и попыталась втянуть его в комнату. Но вместо этого он вытащил ее в коридор.

— Нет, сначала мой подарок.

Она удивилась столь нехарактерному для него нетерпению. Не выпуская ее руки, Северус потащил Гермиону за собой. Вскоре она сообразила, куда они направляются.

— Мы идем в твою лабораторию?

Он только ухмыльнулся.

— Потерпи и сама увидишь.

Когда он подвел ее к знакомому портрету, Гермиона поняла, что не ошиблась. Но у нее захватило дух, когда они вошли в то, что раньше было личной лабораторией Северуса Снейпа.

Потому что теперь здесь все изменилось.

Во-первых, ему наверняка понадобились нехилые расширяющие чары, чтобы даже не удвоить, а утроить пространство комнаты.

С одной стороны так и остался длинный рабочий стол с оборудованием, установленным именно так, как предпочитал Северус. На другой стороне располагалось зеркальное отражение этого стола с нетронутыми пока весами, котлами, фиалами и мешалками. Разложенными так, как обычно это делала Гермиона.

Но это еще не все. В дальнем конце комнаты в одном из углов располагались два широких стола с удобными стульями и мягким освещением, в другом — камин с весело потрескивающими дровами, стеллажи с книгами и кресла с диванчиком.

Северус чуть ли не смущенно наблюдал за ней.

— Я давно уже подумывал, какой смысл проверять эссе в кабинете, если я могу тихо делать это рядом с тобой.

Его тут же окутало сладкой волной кудрявых волос и теплых, нежных поцелуев.

— Северус! Это просто… даже не знаю, как отблагодарить тебя!

Он не сдержал самодовольной улыбки.

Гермиона знала.

Знала, что именно он хотел сказать этим подарком.

Стань частью моей жизни, останься со мной, никогда не покидай меня.

Она потащила его за руку к креслам. И вдруг Северус немного занервничал.

В зоне отдыха он поставил сначала два удобных кресла с зеленой обивкой, но потом добавил диванчик, кушетку и коврик. Гермиона потянула его к диванчику, что располагало к более интимному общению, чем если бы они уселись в кресла.

А потом улыбнулась ему и произнесла тихое заклинание, наверняка, чтобы призвать подарок для него.

— Вот теперь я не так нервничаю.

Северусу ничего не оставалось, как поднять бровь в ответ на это признание.

Настоящая гриффиндорка.

К ним подлетела небольшая продолговатая коробка, и Северусу пришлось помочь Гермионе удержать ее. Коробка оказалась совсем легкой. Она была обернута в серебристую бумагу (которая, как подозревал Северус, когда-то была плотным пергаментом) и перевязана простой золотой лентой. Крупная надпись сообщала, что подарок действительно предназначался Северусу.

Ловкими пальцами он развязал ленту и аккуратно развернул подарок. Внутри оказался ящичек из темного дерева. Крышку покрывали росписи из рун.

Северус провел пальцем по надписи.

— Я не узнаю эти знаки.

Гермиона слегка покраснела.

— Я… э-э… слегка изменила их. Рун существует такое множество, что нетрудно создать новую комбинацию. Это часть моего проекта у профессора Флитвика. В Хогвартсе изучают в основном древний рунический алфавит, которым изначально пользовались волшебники Скандинавии. Я же использовала как основу полузабытую версию алфавита, которой три тысячелетия. И так как оригинальное значение этих рун утеряно, их легко можно использовать для нанесения видимых чар.

Северус кивнул и подхватил:

— Потому что, даже если кто-то и узнает правильное значение рун, они будут думать, что ты использовала вымерший, а не совершенно новый язык, созданный на основе этих знаков. Неплохое решение извечной проблемы видимых чар. Как ты додумалась до такого?

— Во время маггловской второй мировой войны американцы использовали для связи редкий индейский диалект.

— Навахо, если мне не изменяет память?

— Да… Сначала я тоже хотела использовать один из диалектов. С головой зарылась в тексты, оставленные древними индейскими шаманами. До этого года мне не удавалось заклинание перевода. — Гермиона улыбнулась, в то время как он терпеливо ждал продолжения рассказа. Все ее пространные объяснения так раздражали его в классе, но теперь он восхищался ходом ее мысли.

— Замечательное решение. Но это не объясняет, зачем ты зачаровала мой рождественский подарок.

— О! — Гермиона покраснела. В домашнем халате, с выглядывающим воротничком розовой пижамы, она выглядела просто очаровательно.

— Твой подарок чувствителен к прикосновениям. Открой ящик и сам увидишь.

Никогда еще Северус не был настолько заинтригован. Чувствительная к прикосновениям магия встречалась крайне редко и обычно привязывалась кровью…

Он без труда поднял деревянную крышку. Внутри лежало что-то похожее на пучок блестящих черных перьев. Северус поднял взгляд на Гермиону, которая выглядела слишком нетерпеливой, чтобы дарить ему простую безделушку. Тогда он коснулся большим пальцем одного иссиня-черного пера. Это оказалась… мантия.

Северус встал и вытащил ее из ящика.

— Это…

Гермиона просияла.

— Я знаю, ты не хочешь становиться анимагом. Но… этой весной мне придется не один час провести в своей анимагической форме, чтобы свыкнуться с ней. И я подумала, что ты не откажешься присоединиться ко мне. Хотя бы изредка… А значит, альтернативная форма, которую, если захочешь, ты сможешь использовать без всяких регистраций, будет к месту.

— И насколько близко мантия имитирует анимагическую форму?

— Почти полностью. Когда надеваешь ее, птичьи инстинкты возобладают над человеческими… Но ты не станешь кидаться на кучки червей, разве что будешь очень и очень голоден.

Все это Гермиона произнесла с восторженным нетерпением. Северус почувствовал то же самое. И мягко коснулся поцелуем ее губ.

Она страстно ответила, и вскоре они совершенно позабыли про Рождество.

— Надень ее! — Северус рассмеялся, когда Гермиона отстранилась и выхватила у него мантию. — Когда закутываешься в нее, превращаешься в ворона. Сработает даже без палочки. Ты сразу почувствуешь, что опускаешься вниз. Распахни ее — и превратишься обратно.

Она ухмылялась как ненормальная. И Северус боялся, что такая же ухмылка отражается и на его лице.

Поэтому запахнул мантию вокруг себя. Изнутри она казалась мягкой и скользила по его шерстяным одеждам… А затем Северус вдруг оказался намного ниже.

Его разум медленно приспосабливался к восприятию мира глазами птицы.

Северус сделал несколько шагов, радуясь, что птица не ковыляет. Подошел к одному из кресел и взлетел на подлокотник. Гермиона подошла ближе и погладила его блестящие перышки. Летать предстояло научиться. Он расправил крылья и спорхнул обратно на пол. Полы мантии легко разошлись, когда он снял ее и вернул себе прежний облик.

Гермиона ухмыльнулась.

— Коробка зачарована, и теперь, когда ты прикоснулся к мантии, то стал единственным, кто сможет ею пользоваться. — Она слегка покраснела и опустила взгляд. — То есть, я думаю, что ты единственный…

Он поднял ее лицо за подбородок и вопросительно изогнул бровь.

Гермиона покраснела сильнее.

— Э-э… Если у тебя появятся… дети… хотя я даже не знаю, хочешь ли ты вообще детей… Но если они у тебя будут, ты сможешь передать мантию им, у твоих потомков она тоже будет работать.

Стараясь не обращать внимания на целое цунами всколыхнувшихся внутри чувств, он ответил:

— Это очень мощная магия.

— Стоило мне все это придумать, как оно получилось само собой.

Гермиона заметно нервничала. Северус осторожно отложил свою новую мантию и притянул свою ведьму в объятия.

— Я уже заметил, что твои идеи имеют привычку жить своей жизнью. Может, уже сегодня переберешься сюда?

— К чему такая спешка?

— Иначе тебе придется проводить время с Минервой, проверяя эссе. А я не хочу терять ни мгновения, которое мог бы провести с тобой.

Гермиона рассмеялась и взмахнула палочкой. Свитки, книги, перья и пара сувениров послушно влетели в комнату и сами разместились на почти пустом столе.

— А Минерва знает, что я бросаю ее?

Северус злорадно ухмыльнулся.

— Нет, разве что на нее неожиданно снизошел дар провидения. И не забудь напомнить ей, что это была ее идея. Нечего было жаловаться .

Гермиона придвинулась к нему и самодовольно заметила:

— Она не станет возражать… учитывая, что на прошлой неделе я впервые завершила свою полную трансформацию.


	28. Chapter 28

Глава 28

«И моему пра-правнучатому племянннику, Северусу Снейпу, я оставляю основную часть владений Принцев…»

— Что оставляет?

Низкорослый волшебник раздраженно поправил очки на носу.

— Ваша двоюродная бабушка Эстер завещала вам почти все состояние Принцев. Собственно, ничего другого с замком Принцев она и не могла бы сделать. Его можно передавать только кровным потомкам, а вы последний из рода.

Почтенный душеприказчик поднял взгляд на порядком опешившего Северуса.

— Она даже собиралась передать замок Министерству, пока по окончании войны не выяснилась ваша истинная преданность. И очень гордилась, что маленький мальчик, которого она помнила, вырос таким смелым. Это ее слова.

Северус помнил тетушку Эстер. Когда он был маленьким, она раз в месяц пробиралась в Паучий Тупик и приносила небольшие подарки… и волшебство. Эйлин Принц редко пользовалась палочкой. А тетушка Эстер появлялась словно маггловская крестная фея. Пока однажды отец не узнал о ее визитах.

Северус никогда не забудет, как прятался тогда в углу за огромным отцовским креслом.

«Я в состоянии сам позаботиться о своей семье, Эйлин. Возможно, это не соответствует твоим высоким и могущественным стандартам…»

В голосе отца слышалась злая усмешка.

Его мать склонила голову. Она всегда усмиряла таким образом гордость Тобиаса Снейпа.

А Северус оплакивал расставание с волшебством тетушки Эстер в пыльном, заплесневелом углу, вжавшись лицом в обивку кресла, вечно пахнувшего тленом.

Тетушка Эстер перестала появляться у них дома, и в жизни Северуса больше не было магии, кроме его собственных необыкновенных талантов. И так было, пока он не встретил Лили Эванс.

Северус обратился к адвокату:

— Что именно включает в себя наследство?

— Разваливающийся замок вместе с прилежащими домами и землями, хранилище семейства Принцев, в котором должны найтись несколько фамильных реликвий, немного золота. Но само хранилище располагается на основном, наиболее охраняемом уровне Гринготтса. Так же содержимое личного хранилища вашей тети, ежегодные начисления с патентов ее зелий, вся библиотека Принцев, кроме нескольких книг, оставленных ее бывшему партнеру, мистеру Эдварду Ферриту. — Маленький адвокат заметно повеселел, поясняя: — Сомневаюсь, что вам нужно_ Пособие для Волшебников по Удалению Нежелательной Серы из Ушей_. Остальные фолианты озаглавлены еще более унизительно. — Он вытащил лист пергамента. — А это квитанция на десять сиклей для оплаты в Ежедневном Пророке объявления для мистера Феррита о том, что завещанные ему книги будут ждать в моем офисе. Подозреваю, что это была последняя шутка мисс Эстер в затянувшейся войне с мистером Ферритом. Насколько я знаю, они всегда выхватывали палочки, стоило им встретиться.

Северус рассмеялся. Истинные слизеринцы даже собственную смерть используют, чтобы последний раз пнуть противника побольнее.


	29. Chapter 29

Глава 29

— Я настаиваю на встрече с мистером Снейпом.

Северус вошел в кабинет Минервы, как раз когда какой-то коротышка-волшебник переругивался с воротником ее мантии. Роста незнакомца просто не хватало, чтобы спорить с чем-либо выше.

В записке от Минервы было сказано явиться в ее кабинет, и теперь Северус гадал, кого же из учеников он оскорбил на этот раз.

Заметив, что он прибыл, Минерва указала на Северуса коротышке-волшебнику, который тут же развернулся к нему.

— Ты! — Он смерил Северуса быстрым взглядом. — Да уж, телосложение Принцев ни с чьим не спутаешь. Эйлин тоже была здоровой, как кобыла. Думаю, это все твоя бабка виновата. Говард женился на Эглантине не из-за, а вопреки ее внешности.

Не так давно Северус стал замечать, что ухмылка дается ему с трудом. И подозревал, что винить в этом следует Гермиону.

Тем не менее он ухитрился ухмыльнуться этому человеку, не прилагая особых усилий. Приятно было осознавать, что не растерял былые навыки.

— Боюсь, я не имел чести… мистер?..

Коротышка нахмурился, уловив плохо скрытое презрение в голосе Северуса.

— Мистер Эдвард Феритт. И следовало хотя бы узнать человека, прежде чем очернить его репутацию перед всем магическим миром.

Северус усмехнулся.

— А, еще один наследник моей тетушки. Полагаю, книги не пришлись вам по вкусу?

Коротышка побагровел.

— А тебе понравилось бы, если б кто-то сообщил через газету, что у него ваша копия Эректильной дисфункции и Наполняющих чар для волшебников-скорострелов?

Минерва фыркнула.

Северусу удалось не рассмеяться.

— Боюсь, и книги, и метод доставки были выбраны моей тетей.

— О да, я не сомневаюсь. Эта мегера портила мне кровь все последнее столетие. — Казалось, человечек сник. — Представляю, как старая корова пихалась и кричала… даже смерть боялась к ней приблизиться!

Северус поднял бровь на оскорбительный тон Феррита.

— Целители в Мунго посчитали, что она отдала концы во сне. — Усы коротышки встопорщились в некоем подобии улыбки. — Не могу представить, что она вот так ушла. Собственно, мне вообще трудно представить этот мир без нее…

Минерва подняла бровь.

— Чашечку чая, мистер Феррит?

— Да не… Уже слишком поздно для моих старых костей. Чай только навредит пищеварению. — Он развернулся к Северусу. — Так где похоронили эту старую склочницу? Надо же проявить дань последнего уважения.

— Тетя завещала кремировать ее тело. Я отвезу прах в фамильные угодья и смешаю с землей у корней розовых кустов.

Коротышка чуть слышно всхлипнул.

— Эстер еще девчонкой полюбила эти розы. Помню, когда она только окончила Хогвартс… — Он покачал головой. — Умнейшая ведьма из всех, кого я знал. Ее отец все ждал, что я сделаю ей предложение. Кто знает, может, и она ждала… Когда-то мы неплохо сработались. Это было еще до того, как она превратилась в форменного дьявола. — Старый волшебник вздохнул. — Смотри, не переживи своего лучшего друга или лучшего врага, мальчик. Особенно если это одна и та же женщина. Жизнь твоя станет невыносимой. — Он сжал пальцами книгу в блеклой голубой обложке. — Она оставила мне кучу унизительных заголовков, но еще оставила записи с нашего первого проекта по зельям.

Он задумчиво похлопал книгой по ладони.

— Я слышал от нее самой, что ты лучший из молодых зельеваров Британии. И вот что, парень. Конечно, у меня нет права просить об этом… Но я оставлю эти записки тебе, если ты обещаешь сделать для меня то же, что сделаешь для своей тетки. Смешай мой прах с землей рядом с ней. Все равно я слишком дряхлый, чтобы использовать эти записи. Так что возьми, они твои.

С этими словами он протянул Северусу потрепанную записную книжку и зачерпнул дымолетного порошка.

— Мой душеприказчик свяжется с тобой.

И, пробормотав направление, мистер Эдвард Феррит исчез.


	30. Chapter 30

Глава 30

— Крестный?

Северус старательно разбирал груды свитков, оставленные душеприказчиком тети.

— Драко.

Мальчишка с интересом отметил изменения в личной лаборатории Северуса, но ничего не сказал.

— Надеюсь, я не отвлекаю?

— Я так увяз во всех этих законодательных хитростях, что буду рад даже если Хагрид попросит помочь ему накормить какую-нибудь очередную «забавную тварюшку».

— Воодушевляющий ответ. Отец снова спрашивает, не надумал ли ты оставить Хогвартс и перебраться в Корпорацию Малфоев?

Северус покачал головой. Каждый год одно и то же.

— Как твои родители?

Драко слабо улыбнулся.

— Сейчас они во Франции. Отец в рекордные сроки оправился от Азкабана… Полагаю, это как-то связано с тем, что его не подвергли поцелую дементора.

— Наверняка.

— Но они так отвратительно счастливы, что не удивлюсь, если решат обновить свои свадебные клятвы или придумают еще какую-нибудь сентиментальную чушь.

— То есть ты надеешься, что они увлечены друг другом, и твоя мать перестанет докучать тебе по поводу женитьбы?

Драко ухмыльнулся.

— И это тоже. — Мельком взглянув на два лабораторных стола, он добавил: — Хотя я всегда могу упомянуть, что тебе нужна помощь с планированием свадебной церемонии.

Северус фыркнул.

— Слава Мерлину, до этого не дойдет. — Он замолчал, внимательно всматриваясь в лицо Драко. — Когда понадобится, Гермиона наверняка сама всем займется.

Наградой ему была упавшая челюсть Драко.

— Все и правда настолько серьезно?

Северус изогнул бровь.

— Похоже, ты шокирован?

— Немного. После всех этих историй…

Ах да. Лили Эванс.

Северус склонил голову.

— Мое ставшее уже знаменитым признание… Рассказанное всему белому свету во время Последней битвы самим мальчиком-который-не-умеет-держать-язык-за-зубами. — Северус призвал из стола пыльную бутылку огневиски и два бокала. Эту бутылку дал ему Дамблдор в год, когда у… Впрочем, Северус так и не смог выпить ее, несмотря на то, что это был весьма изысканный сорт.

Несколько мгновений он смотрел на янтарную жидкость и только потом сделал глоток.

— Моя мать работала, отец спивался… за случайную магию в лучшем случае мне могли надрать уши. — Драко ошарашенно смотрел на него. — Не зря призыв Темного Лорда нашел тогда во мне столь живой отклик…

Северус потряс головой, пытаясь избавиться от нахлынувших воспоминаний,.

— Я любил Лили… И сколько бы она ни злилась на меня, я был ей небезразличен. И это до чертиков бесило Поттера. — Северус ухмыльнулся Драко, и тот ответил усмешкой. — А потом она умерла. Я мог бы выдать какую-нибудь романтическую чушь о том, что больше никогда не полюблю… Но по правде говоря, я даже не думал об этом. Просто знал, что заводить новые привязанности слишком опасно. Возможно, тебя удивит, но я далеко не подарок, так что очередь ведьм, жаждущих моего внимания, как-то не возникла.

Драко то ли хихикнул, то ли поперхнулся своим огневиски.

— Гарри сказал, ты признался Дамблдору, что всегда любил ее.

Северус снисходительно посмотрела на своего крестника и вздохнул.

— Ты слишком много времени проводишь с гриффиндорцами. Вот скажи, ты любишь свою мать?

— Конечно.

— А если влюбишься в девушку, станешь меньше любить свою мать?

— К чему все это?

— Просто ответь, Драко.

— Конечно, не стану… она же моя мать.

— Память о Лили не мешает моим чувствам к Гермионе. Лили была Лили. Я любил ее ребенком и молодой женщиной… и будь она сегодня жива, занимала бы особое место в моем сердце… Возможно, немного иное место, если бы наши взаимоотношения за эти годы изменились. Но она навсегда останется моей первой любовью. А Гермиона — это женщина, с которой я хотел бы провести остаток своей жизни.

Драко пристально посмотрел на него. И Северус задумался, когда же этот мальчишка успел повзрослеть. Интересно, заметили ли Нарцисса с Люциусом, как изменился их сын. Вряд ли.

Драко допил свой виски и поднялся.

— Тогда мне хотелось бы больше времени проводить с вами обоими. Знаешь, мать будет очень рада за тебя. А отец точно будет хохотать до колик.

Северус ухмыльнулся.

— Не забудь сделать снимки этого знаменательного события. Полагаю, у половины магического мира будет такая же реакция. К счастью, мне глубоко плевать на их одобрение.

Драко ухмыльнулся.

— А Уизли она уже сообщила?


	31. Chapter 31

Глава 31

Развевающиеся вихрем мантии в сумраке подземелий манили ее больше, чем кошачья мята. Играя, она забежала вперед и взобралась на возвышение (доспехи всегда были более шумными, чем горгульи). И cобралась спрыгнуть на ничего не подозревающую добычу. За целую неделю ей так и не удалось поймать бывшего шпиона.

Возможно, получится сегодня вечером. Он только что устроил выговор группе рейвенкловцев, которые явно что-то замышляли, и совсем не искал встречи с ней. Она дождалась, пока он пройдет мимо, и бросилась… вот только он резко развернулся и поймал ее.

Северус рассмеялся, когда маргай в его руках превратился в ведьму.

— Как ты узнал?

Он поцеловал ее в губы:

— Я чувствую, когда ты смотришь на меня. Нужно контролировать свои мысли, если собираешься преследовать волшебника.

— Ты единственный, к кому я не могу подкрасться. Вчера вечером я подкараулила Минерву в ее комнатах.

— Думаю, она проклинает тот день, когда посоветовала тебе отрабатывать маскировку здесь, в замке, — фыркнул он. — А как ты преодолела ее защитные чары?

Гермиона ухмыльнулась:

— Сейчас я могу проходить хогварсткие чары. Минерва говорит, что летом мы полностью снесем старые, что возводил Альбус, и заменим новыми защитными заклинаниями.

Северус почувствовал, как его брови поднимаются от удивления. Впечатляюще.

Он нехотя опустил ее на пол. И несколько минут они брели по коридору в тишине.

— Я наконец закончил с бумагами, которые достались мне от двоюродной тети.

Гермиона склонила голову набок.

— Я узнавала о ней… надеюсь, ты не против. Они с Эдвардом внедрили охлаждающие чары и чары замедления в зельеварение.

— У нее был непростой характер, — улыбнулся Северус. — В ее заметках есть очень интересные алхимические уравнения. Надеюсь, летом мы выкроим время и проверим их экспериментально, и, кто знает, может, продвинемся дальше.

И его снова укутали теплые объятия. Северус уже привык к этому. Он нежно поцеловал Гермиону в висок и слегка отстранил ее, чтобы заглянуть в глаза.

— Думаю, свое ночное патрулирование мы закончили… мне надо кое-что обсудить с тобой. Пойдем в нашу лабораторию.

Он налил себе бокал вина и взглядом предложил ей. Гермиона кивнула.

— Я уже говорил, что покончил с бумагами по поводу наследства . Некоторые условия очень старые, они передавались из поколения в поколение.

Северус замолчал, Гермиона внимательно следила за ним. Он не будет показывать, как сильно волнуется. Вопрос нужно задать, пусть это и выдаст его намерения. Северусу было ужасно неловко.

— Некоторые дополнения довольно деликатные… и нужно лично осмотреть собственность. Есть вероятность, что замок сохранить не получится. Или придется провести капитальный ремонт. Особняк однако вполне пригоден для проживания, если верить адвокату моей тети. — Он покачал головой, пытаясь оттянуть неизбежное. — Один из пунктов в завещании требует, чтобы наследник имел кровного родственника, которому он может оставить собственность, либо заявил о намерении создать такового…

Гермиона напряглась.

— Я последний известный представитель рода Принцев. Собственность все же имеет некоторую ценность, если даже замок непригоден. Древние защитные родовые чары, которые будут приобретены с землями… немыслимо отказаться от этого… если женщина, за которой я ухаживаю, захочет остаться бездетной.

Он опустил глаза и затаил дыхание, не зная хорошо ли поступил, все рассказав, или лучше было промолчать.

Она обхватила его лицо и впилась в губы жгучим поцелуем. Внезапно на коленях у Северуса оказалась теплая, сладко пахнущая ведьма.

Она хрипло прошептала:

— Ты понимаешь, что тебе все же придется попросить моей руки? — Ее влажные губы припухли. Она слезла с его колен и устроилась рядом, прежде чем Северус смог собраться с мыслями, чтобы сказать что-то осмысленное.

Она посмотрела на него сквозь густые ресницы.

— Я бы сказала, что любая женщина, которая может выйти за тебя замуж, безумна, если не захочет по крайней мере двоих детей…

Возможно, она собиралась добавить что-то еще, но Северус остановил ее поцелуем.


	32. Chapter 32

Глава 32

— Твоя семья жила здесь? — спросила Гермиона слегка недоверчиво.

Северус втайне радовался, что решил собрать волосы. Сильный ветер с моря разметал гриву Гермионы. И если у нее это выглядело вполне привлекательно, в его случае было бы несолидно.

— Несколько поколений назад семейство Принцев на время перебралось в особняк. Моя мать родилась здесь. — Он показал на большое здание у подножия холма, наполовину скрытое зацветающими вишневыми деревьями.

Похоже, южную башню нужно снести — держится на одной магии и паутине.

Северус поднял два камня, бросил один в сторону руин и совсем не удивился, когда он рассыпался в пыль прямо на глазах.

Северус не понимал, что с силой сжимает в кулаке второй камень, пока Гермиона не взяла его за руку. Кровь смешалась землей. И Северус почувствовал, как чары вяло ответили.

Гермиона исцелила его ладонь и поцеловала шрам.

Северус попытался улыбнуться, но получилось горько. Он повернул голову, осматривая кирпичную кладку.

— Немного у семьи Принц осталось, кроме этих земель, потрепанных воспоминаний о чистокровной славе из далекого прошлого. Насколько я знаю, мои дедушка и бабушка вели себя так, как будто моя мать умерла, когда она покинула дом. Они не могли вынести стыда. Зять-маггл… и внук-полукровка…. — Северус бросил на замок злой взгляд. — Она давно бросила бы моего отца, если бы было куда уйти. Но они так чертовски верили в свою правоту…

Если бы они приняли ее, предложили помощь, его мать могла бы быть жива.

Гермиона увидела это в его глазах.

— Это должно быть только твое решение. Меня не волнует чистокровная напыщенность, никогда и не думала жить в замке. — Она с улыбкой посмотрела на огромную дыру в западном крыле. — И даже с меньшей вентиляцией, чем этот. Если это место оживит призраков прошлого, с которыми ты не хотел бы сталкиваться, мы не должны жить здесь. Можешь отдать его Министерству или на благотворительность… или пусть сгниет. Мне все равно. И особняк тоже. Я забочусь только о тебе. И если у нас будут дети, нужно или снести его, или починить тут все, потому что ни одни чары на свете не удержат проказников, решивших покачаться на балках.

Северус заключил ее в теплые страстные объятия. Гермиона рассмеялась, прижавшись к его груди, не в силах больше стоять. Это льстило его мужской гордости больше, чем следовало бы рассказывать его современной и дальновидной невесте.

Нужно придумать, как предложить ей выйти за него замуж. Может, прикрыть кольцо кошачьей мятой?


	33. Chapter 33

Глава 33

За два последних года лицо Люциуса Малфоя постарело больше, чем за двадцать до того. Они с Северусом стояли в тени большого дерева садов Малфой-мэнора. А рядом — оживший эпизод из какого-то странного сна.

Нарцисса Малфой, Гермиона Грейнджер, Луна Лавгуд и Джинни Уизли сидели вместе на большом покрывале с корзиной для пикника. Голова Невилла Лонгботтом покоилась на коленях у Луны, которая задумчиво плела венок из маргариток. Драко лежал на животе в траве (несомненно использовав противоокрашивающие чары), пока Поттер грелся на солнышке с закрытыми глазами, устроившись между Джинни и Гермионой.

В десяти футах от них Джордж Уизли и Панси Паркинсон затеяли шумную игру в волшебные шахматы на маленьком белом столике среди роз.

Гермиона вполголоса разговаривала с Нарциссой, Драко время от времени вставлял комментарии.

— Ты мог бы представить это, Северус?

— Никогда в жизни.

Люцуис слегка усмехнулся.

— И я нет. — Он наблюдал за своей женой и сыном. – Не думал, что буду так счастлив из-за того, что ошибался.

Он оглянулся и наколдовал два стула для себя и Северуса. Люциус быстро уставал теперь. Пребывание в Азкабане изменило его… война подкосила, служение Темному Лорду окончательно сломило его. Северус почти не узнавал старого друга в этом постаревшем мужчине.

— Так ты действительно... женишься на… магглорожденной?

Северус напрягся.

— Я собираюсь сделать предложение самой умной ведьме, которую знаю. Да.

От Малфоя не укрылась угроза, проскользнувшая в бархатном тоне. Люциус даже поднял руку, чтобы предотвратить гнев Северуса.

— Полегче, старина. Я уже не настолько подвержен старым идеям. Они не принесли мне ничего, кроме горя. А если бы не твоя помощь, они убили бы моего сына. — Он взглянул на Драко в светло-сером костюме, оживленно болтающего с Лавгуд.

Казалось, Люциус потерялся в мыслях. Он стал спокойнее, менее дерзким, не таким высокомерным, как прежде. И двигался так, как будто постоянно болели суставы. Наверное, потому что условия в Азкабане были отнюдь не роскошными. Или от несчетных круциатусов, которые Люциусу пришлось вынести в последние годы правления Волдеморта.

— И мне нужно придумать, как извиниться перед мисс Грейнджер. За то, что она столько вынесла здесь, в мэноре, и за издевательства Драко. Все из-за меня, я его научил. Моя ошибка. Если она собирается выйти за тебя замуж…

— Она еще не сказала «да».

Люциус театрально фыркнул, как когда-то прежде.

— Потому что ты не спрашивал. Даже я вижу, что она без ума от тебя. А Драко рассказывал, что вы почти не расстаетесь в Хогвартсе.

Северусу было неловко, и, видимо, что-то отразилось на его лице, потому что Люциус ухмыльнулся и снова стал похожим на того Малфоя, на руке которого еще не выжгли метку Темного Лорда.

— Вот бы мне под плащом-невидимкой увидеть, когда она рассказала Поттеру и Уизли, — протянул он.

Северус вдруг рассмеялся, чем привлек удивленные взгляды. Он улыбнулся и кивнул Гермионе, которая вопросительно взглянула на него, и повернулся к старому другу.

— Твой сын говорил что-то похожее. Не хочу тебя разочаровывать, но Поттер воспринял это неплохо.

Люциус кивнул в сторону героя, спящего под бдительным взглядом болтающих женщин.

Северус покачал головой. Так по-гриффиндорски. Правда сейчас он был в большей безопасности, чем всю свою жизнь, но слизеринец не рисковал бы так даже здесь. Поттер, похоже, совсем вымотался, если смог отключиться в такой компании.

Люциус поднял бровь, и Северусу пришлось признаться:

— Уизли взорвался и наговорил кучу гадостей Гермионе.

— Идиот, — ухмыльнулся Люцус.

— И не говори. — Северус хитро улыбнулся, вспомнив, как использовал парочку своих лучших проклятий, а Гермиона не сказала ни слова.

— Кажется, его брат неплохо ладит с девчонкой Паркинсон. — Люциус обратил внимание на играющих в шахматы. — Думаю, теперь ее отец возражать не будет, а вот его мать может.

— Полагаю, Молли Уизли так сильно хочет внуков именно от этого сына, что это перекроет любые недостатки его потенциальной невесты.

Люциус кивнул.

— Я мог бы нашептать кое-что старине Горацио Паркинсону, чтобы облегчить задачу, раз на то пошло.

Северус знал, что у Малфоя есть, чем шантажировать старого-доброго Горацио.

— Ему только лучше будет, если сможет преодолеть свой снобизм.

— Горацио предпочел бы стабильно полное хранилище в Гринготтсе магазину шуток… Но за последние несколько лет, думаю, что магазин шуток может оказаться как раз тем, что нужно. Интересно, рассматривает ли он вариант франчайзинга.

— Думаю, он рассмотрит все, что ты ему осторожно предложишь, — Северус пожал плечами. – А какие у тебя планы на моего крестника? — Он сделал вид, что любуется ближайшей клумбой с цветами, но Люциус очень хорошо знал, что интерес Северус распространяется только на их измельчение и добавление в кипящий котел.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы он был счастлив. Мне ужасно повезло с Нарциссой — тогда Лестрейндж уже попросил руки Беллы, а Цисси готова была на большее, чем чисто деловой брак… Белла перерезала бы мужу глотку, если бы Волдеморт попросил. Цисси же солгала ему в глаза, чтобы попытаться спасти нашего сына. Я хочу дать Драко этот шанс.

Малфой призвал кувшин с холодным лимонадом.

— К тому же… если Паркинсон обручена, а Джинни Уизли, очевидно, занята, ему будет довольно трудно найти чистокровную. — Люциус пожал плечами. — Но в свое время он найдет девушку. А что бы не помирал со скуки, будет разбираться в семейных активах и инвестициях. Хвала Мерлину, Волдеморт никогда не обращал на это внимания, вытряхнув золото со старых счетов чистокровных. Иначе мне пришлось бы проситься к Уизли на работу, — Люциус театрально вздрогнул.

— Мерлин упаси, — ухмыльнулся Северус.

Люциус глотнул лимонад.

— Точно. — Он улыбнулся и внезапно посерьезнел. — Я знаю, что моя семья обошлась меньшей кровью, чем мы того заслужили. Не сомневаюсь, что ты и Поттер в значительной степени повлияли на решение Министерства. И я об этом не забуду.

Северус по привычке осторожно отпил.

— Хорошо, что ты вернулся, честно. Я окружен гриффиндорцами.

Люциус кивнул и встал:

— Я должен извиниться перед одной маленькой львицей. Как ты думаешь, она окажет мне честь прогуляться со мной по саду?

— Можешь спросить ее, и если действительно хочешь, чтобы она чувствовала себя комфортно, не отходите далеко… она увидит в этом жест доброй воли.

Люциус кивнул.

Гермиона посмотрела на Северуса, когда Люциус предложил ей пройтись вдоль розария. Северус кивнул с одобрением, чтобы показать, что это безопасно, и он будет наблюдать. Не то чтобы он боялся какой-то угрозы со стороны Малфоя… просто не мог отвести от Гермионы глаз.


	34. Chapter 34

Глава 34

Северус вытер лицо носовым платком. Даже с магией приводить в порядок сады и дом было непросто. Или невозможно, если бы не сговорились его друзья… он подумал, что теперь придется их всех называть именно так. Более подходящего термина нет.

Минерва с Джинни уговорили Гермиону отправиться на весь день в Лондон за покупками. Поттер, Драко и Люциус с целой армией эльфов направились в дом. Лонгботтом, Лавгуд и Северус работали в саду.

— Профессор! В вашем саду обжимающиеся синезнаки! Они символизируют долгий и счастливый брак!

Северус посмотрел на казалось бы обыкновенных дождевых червей, но кивнул девчонке Лавгуд. Она была так же безумна, как пасхальный кролик, но ему почему-то нравилась.

Лонгботтом лучезарно улыбнулся, когда он не стал поправлять девчонку. Снейпу так и хотелось закатить глаза. Он же учил ее шесть лет, понятное дело, он знал, как обращаться со странной ученицей еще до того, как Лонгботтом заметил, что она девушка.

— Итак, мы сделали все, что смогли, за сегодня.

Семейные реликтовые розы обрезали, сухие ветки убрали, клумбы засадили свежей рассадой, изгороди постригли. Северус даже использовал одно-два интересных заклинания.

Лонгботтом прихлопал землю ладонью, а потом встал и отряхнул брюки.

— К лету у вас будет красивый сад, сэр.

Северус кивнул.

— И благодаря вам, думаю, он будет предоставлять и множество полезных ингредиентов для зелий.

Он предложил помощникам по стакану охлажденного лимонада.

— Спасибо, сэр, — улыбнулась Луна.

— Вы уже не моя ученица, мисс Лавгуд, — Снейп слегка наклонил голову, — пожалуйста, зовите меня по имени.

Луна встала на цыпочки и чмокнула его в щеку, чем изумила и самого Снейпа, и Лонгботтома.

— Мне будет очень приятно называть вас Северусом, если вы запомните, что мое имя Луна. Странно, если вы будете обращаться ко мне иначе. — Она похлопала его руке. — Вы изобрели напиток, который позволил мне пережить ТРИТОНы. Я никак не могла сосредоточиться, пока вы не попросили эльфов подмешивать мне зелье.

— Только никому не раскрывайте мою тайну. Почему-то никогда не подозревают, что я могу переправлять свои зелья через эльфов.

Невилл ухмыльнулся. Северус сделал вид, что хмурится, так мастерски, что никто бы не догадался, что он притворяется.

— Очень хорошо, Лонгботтом. Вам тоже лучше обращаться ко мне по имени. Иначе будет странно…

— Ну, если должен... — Невилл скривился. — Если я собираюсь звать вас Северусом, то вы должны называть меня Невиллом… ради Луны и Гермионы.

Северус почти позволил себе улыбнуться.

— Чего не сделаешь ради наших милых дам.

Луна понимающе посмотрела на него:

— Когда вы сделаете ей предложение?

— Думаю, Гермиона должна узнать об этом первой.

К ним, ухмыляясь, подошли Драко и Гарри.

— Так когда ты собираешься сделать ей предложение? — спросил Малфой.

— Распределяющая шляпа не обсуждала с тобой Гриффиндор? — Северус закатил глаза.

Драко поморщился и глотнул лимонада.

— Она отправила меня в Слизерин, прежде чем я смог ее как следует напугать.

И они все вместе проследовали в дом.

Первое, что заметил Северус, — пропал застоявшийся запах книзлов. У тети жили с дюжину этих тварей, и после ее смерти их разобрали ее пожилые друзья. Второе — все в доме полностью преобразилось. То, что было когда-то чайными розами и узорчатой скатертью, стало мягкой кожей и саржевым шелком в темно-зеленую и кремовую полоску. Северус провел рукой по тонкой ткани.

— Чувствуется влияние Нарциссы.

Драко с Гарри сияли, как начищенные пятаки. После войны Нарцисса старалась поладить с Поттером. Она была очень благодарна за то, что получила своего Люциуса назад.

— Мама дала четкие инструкции. — Драко пожал плечами. — Это было несложно. Отец собрал все темномагические и опасные предметы и отправился домой.

Северус нахмурился. Утром Люциус говорил, что хорошо себя чувствует, когда прибыл сюда с сыном.

Северус упомянул Драко, что собирается навести в поместье тетушки порядок, и этот предатель, его крестник, разболтал Луне, которая сказала Гарри… который созвал слишком много гриффиндорцев, домовых эльфов и бывших учеников, чтобы Северусу было спокойно. Пришлось убраться в сады.

Гарри наклонился к сияющему чистотой столу.

— Ну… теперь здесь порядок. Вам нужно еще разобрать вещи на чердаке, когда найдется время.

— Папа позавидовал этой коллекции, он даже не все распознал из старого хлама.

— Действительно, что еще так скрасит день, как смертельно проклятая реликвия, — фыркнул Северус.

— Да вы же будете спорить, как старые упрямцы, когда возьметесь снимать проклятья, — не сдержался Драко. — Помнишь тот старый квоффл, который я в детстве нашел… ну, тот с проклятьем, которое заморозило тебе пальцы?

— Сомневаюсь, что смогу стереть воспоминание об этом, даже если очень постараюсь. К тому времени, как твой отец связался со мной через камин, Нарцисса орала, как баньши, он сам пил второй стакан коньяка, а твой дедушка старался не смеяться, когда ты приморозил большой палец к губам. Очевидно, ты собирался отправить его в рот, как и все малыши. Но мы как-то справились.

— После этого дедушка даже купил мне первую метлу, — ухмыльнулся Драко. — Мама негодовала.

Северус похлопал его по плечу. Гарри вытащил потрепанные карманные часы.

— Джинни и Минерва продержат Гермиону подальше от Хогвартса еще с полчаса. Если отправитесь прямо сейчас, она никогда не узнает, что вы покидали замок, — Гарри хитро улыбнулся. — Так когда вы сделаете ей предложение?

— Я прокляну следующего, кто задаст мне этот вопрос.

Гарри фыркнул. Северус ухмыльнулся.

— Смейся, смейся, мальчишка. Если не ошибаюсь, твое время тоже на исходе.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— У меня есть план. Когда она спросит, что я хочу на день рождения, я скажу. Но не смейте предупреждать ее. Она каждый год сводит меня с ума этими подарками.

Драко закатил глаза:

— Поттер, мелко мыслишь.

— Думаешь, следует пригласить ее в какой-нибудь модный ресторан, где нам будет неловко в окружении толпы любопытных репортеров.

— Даже ты мог придумать что-то лучше, чем делать предложение на диване, в грязных трениках и поношенном свитере. — Драко скрестил руки на груди. — Уизлетта заслуживает лучшего. Честно, Поттер, такие вещи имеют значение для женщин.

Гарри смотрел на загордившегося Драко. Невилл изогнул бровь. Северуса изумило, как все трое скопировали его мимику. Он подавил усмешку. Не нужно показывать, как он польщен.

— О да, нам очень интересно, что знает об отношениях человек, который после Хогварста так и не наше себе пару.

Но и это не стерло ухмылку с лица Драко.

— Простите, если ошибаюсь, но я единственный в этой комнате, кто делал официальное предложение, Лонгботтом.

— Ты делал предложение Панси? — Гарри нахмурился.

— Мы заключили официальный контракт обручения, когда нам было по двенадцать. Я следовал регламенту и жил со знанием, что однажды женюсь.

Невилл фыркнул, а Луна улыбнулась Драко.

— Его совет нам не повредит. Уверен, что у проф… Северуса есть свой план, но пусть Драко скажет. — Невилл обнял Луну.

Северус только закатил глаза, увидев этот откровенный жест.

Драко подтянул галстук.

— Конечно, многое зависит от девушки. Поттеру не мешало бы приготовить ужин, или чтобы кто-то приготовил… он прав, идти в ресторан нельзя, если вы его предварительно не очистите от… Но нет никаких преград, чтобы самому не организовать свечи и розы. Просить выйти за тебя замуж в качестве подарка на день рождения звучит неплохо, но означает, что ты желаешь неравных отношений.

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы она чувствовала себя обязанной мне что-то дарить, — пробормотал Гарри.

Драко повернулся к Невиллу.

— Некоторые девушки предпочли бы пикник у воды. — Он взглянул на Луну, которая слегка покраснела. — Уверен, у крестного есть план, идеально подходящий для Гермионы. Но для своей… если я когда-нибудь сделаю предложение снова, будьте уверены, ее накроет с головой, — фыркнул он. — А ты уже выбрал кольцо?

Северус закатил глаза.

— Да, и, если вы меня извините, мне пора в Хогвартс.

Он слышал смех Драко, когда шагнул в камин. Мальчишка сам напросился.

На самом деле у Северуса был и план. И кольцо. Семейная реликвия — большой красивый изумруд совершенно слизеринского цвета, инкрустированный в платину. Он долго выбирал кольцо: возможно, Гермионе больше понравиться традиционный бриллиант или же что-то попроще. Среди драгоценностей Принцев были и другие, но его тянуло к этому. И Северус понял почему, когда проверил кольцо на магию. В металл вплели цепь мощных защитных заклинаний. Оно было бесценно.

Гермиона появилась чуть позже, когда он уже нарочито сосредоточенно расположился в своем любимом кресле с тяжелой книгой. Она подошла к Северусу и поцеловала его, а потом показала целый карман с уменьшенными сумочками

Северус отметил место в книге, которую якобы читал весь день.

— Ты хорошо провела время с Минервой?

Она вздрогнула.

— Мы ходили по магазинам гораздо дольше, чем я планировала. Минерва оказалась таким модным монстром. Видимо, они с Джинни решили, что мне пора перестать одеваться «как семидесятилетняя», это цитата, заметь. Поэтому они настояли, чтобы я примерила все парадные мантии на чертовых Британских островах… об обуви даже не спрашивай.

Несмотря на некоторую резкость, в ее словах не было раздражения. Северус притянул ее ближе и крепко поцеловал.

— Тогда не буду спрашивать об обуви. У тебя еще есть силы, чтобы сегодня вечером поужинать? Я нашел уединенное место. — Он слегка прикусил кожу на ее ключице, а потом успокоил нежным прикосновением губ.

Она рассмеялась и вовлекла его в долгий поцелуй.

— С удовольствием. Но разве ты сегодня не патрулируешь?

Северус улыбнулся. Он все устроил, решив не оставлять на волю случая.

— Я поменялся с Вектор. — Он прикоснулся к ее губам и погладил щеку. — Встретимся через час?

Гермиона кивнула. Когда она вышла из кабинета, Северус позволил себе довольную ухмылку. Он прекрасно знал, что она и не подозревает…

Они возникли в саду почти неслышно. Северус обрадовался, когда сразу же зажегся свет. Защитные чары почувствовали их. Он заимствовал эту инженерную идею из маггловских фильмов, использовав вариант заклинания обнаружения человеческого присутствия, более чувствительное, чем камертон… или как оно там называется.

Гермионе оно понравится, надо будет ей рассказать. Когда-нибудь. Но не сегодня.

— Северус! Как ты…

— Тяжелая работа и хорошие друзья. Если первое мне привычно, то второе… довольно новый опыт. — Он поцеловал ее розовые губы. — Выходи за меня.

Он не стал ждать ответа, сразу надел кольцо. Платина обвила палец, как только почти беззвучно «да» сорвалось с манящих губ.

Они еще поужинают… когда-нибудь.


	35. Chapter 35

Глава 35

Северус проснулся в панике. Старый сон, клыки, боль. Рука инстинктивно сжала простыню. И тут непривычные звуки и запахи в спальне смутили его, но было слишком темно, чтобы увидеть. Сладко…

Вдруг его рука наткнулась на что-то мягкое.

— Северус?..

Голос Гермионы пробудил разум Северуса и привел его в чувство.

Она погладила его щеку теплой рукой. Он прижался губами к ее ладони.

— Просто старый сон, любимая.

Она вздохнула и прижалась к нему, положив левую руку ему на грудь, где билось сердце.

Северус провел пальцами по шелковой ночной сорочке, поглаживая такую же гладкую кожу спины. Это успокаивало их обоих. Через несколько секунд Гермиона снова крепко спала. Северус отпустил свою магию, почувствовал устойчивый гул волшебства замка, своих защитных чар по всей комнате и мощных заклинаний, вплетенных в кольцо его жены.

Жена.

Он не мог видеть ее в темноте, но чувствовал теплую тяжесть на груди, дыхание на коже, кудри, щекочущие нос. Он улыбнулся и отбросил ее волосы. Совершенно бесполезное занятие, потому что они оказывались возле его лица (и даже рта) к утру.

К каждому утру, вот уже полторы недели, с самой свадьбы.

Он надежно обнял ее. Ее дыхание было ровным и спокойным. Гермиона спала крепко, с тех пор как стала его женой.

Он собирался ждать первой брачной ночи. Даже настаивал на этом. Свадьба близилась, оставалось всего пару дней. Гермиона протестовала, подключала логику, от которых Северус чувствовал и стыд, и робость девственника. Но она отступила, когда он произнес лишь одно слово. Пожалуйста.

Северус прикоснулся губами к ее щеке. Странно, что в их паре именно он был более сентиментальным. Он не собирался признаваться в этом, говорил, что таким образом защищает их репутацию. Что весьма пригодилось бы, если бы он сдался на увещевания Минервы стать следующим директором.

Гермиона уже поддержала идею Макгонагалл, возможно, считая, что волшебный мир задолжал Северусу какую-то кармическую отплату за многолетнюю борьбу против Темного Лорда. Во всяком случае, Снейп чувствовал, что виноват перед Хогвартсом за все ужасы своего первого директорства. Мысли об этом побуждали принять предложение… но как? Он не мог переписать прошлое, но мог охранять этот пост и школу. Северус мыслил логично (и по-слизерински) и понимал, что у него есть связи, которых у других директоров не будет.

Гермиона тихо засопела, отвлекая его от размышлений. Северус закрыл глаза, упиваясь теплыми объятиями. Будущее позаботится о себе само.

Он чуть не засмеялся, почувствовав, как его мысли теряют очертания. Пока у него не было Гермионы, засыпать вновь казалось тщетным. Северус зарылся носом в ее волосы.

«Возможно, поэтому я и просыпаюсь с волосами во рту».

И в это теплое размытое мгновение между сном и явью... Он был ослепительно… невероятно… счастлив.


	36. Chapter 36

Глава 36

— Таким образом, алхимические свойства царской водки легко комбинируются с… Гермиона! — Северус убрал ее проворные пальчики со второй пуговицы своего сюртука и недовольно посмотрел на нее. Никакого раскаяния. Северус вздохнул. Ничего удивительного. Она совершенно не умеет каяться. И он обожал ее за это.

Сдавшись, он потерся щекой о ее мягкие кудри и выпрямился.

— У меня все мысли мешаются, когда ты так делаешь. А нам нужно закончить с этими записями.

Гермиона поцеловала его в шею, во взгляде ее искрился смех.

— Бука. — Она смотрела на него с любовью и нежностью, но все-таки убрала руку и поцеловала Северуса в щеку. — Заканчивай поскорее.

Она оставила его, чтобы проверить кипящий котел в углу. Северус вернулся к работе, пытаясь не обращать внимания на тепло там, где только что была ее рука.

Но как только его перо коснулось пергамента, Гермиона снова обвила его руками.

— Муж мой, у нас есть ровно час и двадцать семь минут до того, как нужно будет добавлять азотистые соли.

Сердце Северуса забилось чаще, когда он притянул ее для поцелуя.

— Я прекрасно знаю, сколько у нас осталось времени, жена моя. — И всегда знал. После стольких лет это чувство стало его неотьемлимой частью. Мастер зелий просто обязан обладать обостренным чувством времени.

Гермиона посмотрела на него и снова пробежалась пальцами по его пуговицам.

Северус прищурился.

— Полагаю, у тебя запланирована некая деятельность на этот период? — Он очень старался говорить спокойно и бесстрастно — в конце концов это вопрос гордости — но в голос все равно закрались поощрительные нотки. Хотя он очень старался не отзываться на это по-гриффиндорски откровенное соблазнение.

— Уверена, что без труда придумаю, чем нам заняться… чтобы ты не заскучал ненароком.

Ее сухой тон рассмешил Северус. Он поднялся из-за стола, притянул ее в объятия и промурлыкал на ухо:

— Скука приводит ко всяким неприятностям, поэтому ее всеми силами следует избегать.

Гермиона улыбнулась и поцеловала его в ухмыляющиеся губы.

— Так вот почему ты влюбился в меня, Северус Снейп? Боялся, что заскучаешь теперь, когда война окончена?

— Я двадцать лет был двойным шпионом и имел дело с двумя мегаманьяками. Поэтому решил, что готов к любым трудностям, и женился. — Он поцеловал ее нежную ручку. — Но я ошибся. Ничто не могло подготовить меня к этому.

Северус повалил Гермиону на кровать и крепко сжал в объятиях.

— Что в моей жизни могло подготовить меня к тому, чтобы любить и быть любимым? Когда тебя любят так безрассудно… это одурманивает.

Глаза Гермионы подозрительно заблестели, она обхватила его лицо ладонями.

— Северус, я…

Он заглушил ее слова поцелуем.

— Что есть прошлая боль по сравнению с радостью настоящего?

Северус поцеловал ее ладонь, запястье, помедлил, чтобы вдохнуть ее запах и насладиться тем, что Гермиона безоговорочно, бесспорно, безвозвратно принадлежит ему.

В глазах его жены все еще сквозила грусть, поэтому Северус прикусил кожу на ее шее, что, как и всегда, заставило Гермиону охнуть от удовольствия.

— Я женился на тебе по тысяче причин, из которых одна лучше другой. Но главная причина в том, что мое сердце целиком и полностью принадлежит тебе.

Северус снова поцеловал ее, и больше не было никаких разговоров, во всяком случае, пока спустя час и двадцать три минуты не пришло время добавлять в зелье азотистые соли.


	37. Chapter 37

Глава 37

Северус наслаждался полетом. Все-таки хорошо, что Гермиона предложила размяться. Они только закончили особенно сложную часть исследований, как раз к… Через несколько дней возвращаются пустоголовые болваны.

Его очаровательная жена совсем зарылась в свитки: вместе с Минервой они пересматривали программу по трансфигурации, добавляли материал для семикурсников и меняли календарные планы пятого курса в соответствии с изменениями в СОВах. Северусу запретили присутствовать там по совершенно вздорной причине: якобы он отвлекает Гермиону и нарочно дразнит Минерву… иногда используя для этого живую мышь… ну, последнее, может, и правда.

Но даже в обличье ворона он выглядел достаточно элегантно, чтобы отвлечь свою милую женушку.

Но именно из-за того, что они постоянно отвлекались, у самого Северуса накопилась куча незаконченных дел.

Алхимические исследования пришлось отложить до следующего лета: запасники больничного крыла были пополнены в преддверии нового школьного чемпионата по квиддичу, а программа по зельеварению мало изменилась с прошлого года, оставалось только закупить израсходованные ингредиенты.

Люциус и Нарцисса снова уехали во Францию. Последнее время они старались не особо светиться, легче всего было затеряться на средиземноморских курортах для чистокровных. Драко легко справлялся с ролью наследника Малфоев — в конце концов именно к этому его и готовили всю жизнь.

Все эти события и привели к тому, что Северус сейчас парил на восходящих потоках, нагретых полуденным солнцем, то и дело пересекая новые защитные чары. Это занятие нельзя было назвать иначе как легкомысленной тратой времени и сил. Легкомысленной… но захватывающей дух.

Крылья его были сильны, несмотря на то, что летал он пока еще мало. Да и его собственные мышцы стали крепче. Что не добавило объема худощавому телосложению, но Гермиона заметила. Северус мысленно фыркнул. Хорошо, что он в полете, иначе наверняка начал бы чистить перышки и прихорашиваться. Конечно, с его внешностью сколько ни прихорашивайся — привлекательнее не станешь. К счастью, он женат на женщине, которая очарована его умом. А может, и не только умом.

Почти бессознательно он повернул к Хогвартсу. В любом случае пора возвращаться. Немногие птицы осмелятся напасть на ворона, но с его везением он вполне мог нарваться на голодного филина или плохо вышколенного тестрала. Какая бесславная кончина — стать чьим-то ужином.

Новые защитные чары пропустили его словно через теплую влагу, когда он коснулся земли. Гермиона значительно улучшила их, особенно это было заметно по чувству, которое возникало когда пересекали границу. Прохождение сквозь чары Альбуса мысленно ощущалось как чертов скрежет когтей или мела. И Северус страшно гордился Гермионой… а иногда и благоговел оттого, как искренне эта умная, забавная, прекрасная ведьма обожает его… И хотя Северус был слизеринцем, он не сомневался в единственном подарке, который подарила ему судьба.

Добравшись до входа, Северус опустился на подходящий пенек и снял мантию. О ней знали немногие, и хорошо. Длинными пальцами он пробежался по перьям и спрятал мантию в карман. Больше никто не мог воспользоваться ею. Во всяком случае, пока у него и Гермионы не родится ребенок.

Северус улыбнулся своим мыслям (последние годы, с тех пор как прошлое вместе со всеми невзгодами понемногу тускнело, он все чаще ловил себя на том, что улыбается). И отправился на поиски жены.

— Поттер.

Какой неприятный сюрприз. Появление Поттера оказалось неожиданностью (особенно в отсутствие Гермионы), так что у Северуса из головы вылетели все обычные язвительные остроты. Хотя он и не собирался оскорблять Поттера.

— Что ты делаешь в нашей гостиной?

Поттер скривился.

— Жду тебя и прячусь от криков, что доносятся из кабинета Минервы. Именно в таком порядке.

Северус поднял бровь и взмахом палочки призвал чайный поднос.

— Один кусочек или два, Поттер?

— Мне хватило кусочков на всю оставшуюся жизнь, сэр. Так что только немного молока.

Северус поневоле усмехнулся. Отпил чай и только потом поинтересовался:

— Тогда, будь добр, просвети меня, почему ты решил спасаться от криков именно здесь?

— Мы с Джинни в эти выходные остались присматривать за Тедди Люпином… и прибыли сюда, чтобы пригласить Гермиону на свадьбу.

Северус сжал переносицу и прикинул дату. Если все правильно, приготовления начнутся через несколько недель.

— Поттер, ты что, сделал ей предложение на свой день рождения?

Гарри слабо ухмыльнулся.

— Не такой уж Драко и провидец. И Джинни понравилось. И потом, я и правда хочу, чтобы она стала моей навеки. — Гарри беззаботно пожал плечами. — Джинни знает, что я прилипчивый собственник, но, похоже, ее это мало волнует.

Северус закатил глаза: Гермиона, тоже знала, что он самодур и собственник, но все равно любила его.

Гарри Поттер глотнул чая и как-то нервно посмотрел на Северуса.

— Вообще-то, я зашел просить, чтобы ты помог нам, ради блага Гермионы.

Северус затаил дыхание и ждал продолжения.

— На свадьбе будет и Рон.

Северус нахмурился. Рыжеволосый громила был довольно груб с его женой. И, так как самого Рона Уизли он сейчас не мог испепелить взглядом, Северус уставился на Поттера.

Гарри поежился.

— Этого никак не избежать. Он по-прежнему один из моих лучших друзей и к тому же брат Джинни.

— Он болван, — отрезал Северус.

Гарри хмыкнул.

— Да, болван, именно поэтому я прошу тебя быть моим шафером. Так ты будешь находиться рядом со мной и сможешь сопровождать Гермиону. Рону хватит глупости прицепиться к Гермионе, но он не настолько самоубийца, чтобы связываться с тобой. Мы с Джинни думаем, этого достаточно, чтобы никого не прокляли прямо на свадьбе.

— Мне кажется, это только обеспечит все проклятия мистеру Уизли.

Северус разрывался между старой привычкой принимать в штыки все связанное с Поттером и обожанием к своей жене… Обожание быстро победило и опередило неприязнь.

Он сделает невообразимое.

— Ну что ж, Поттер… Полагаю, я смогу присутствовать на твоей свадьбе. — После такого заявления Северусу сразу захотелось помыть рот с мылом.


	38. Chapter 38

Глава 38

Четыре десятка глаз внимательно смотрели на него.

— Я могу научить вас, как разлить по бутылкам славу, как настаивать храбрость и даже как заткнуть пробкой смерть. — Он иронично поднял бровь. — Если не будете такими же непроходимыми тупицами, как те, кого мне обычно приходится учить.

Естественно — так как это был класс Райвенкло — несколько человек слушали его, буквально подпрыгивая: так им нетерпелось доказать, что они не болваны. Но еще Северус заметил ухмыляющуюся девчонку — высокомерную и неуклюжую… и, по-видимому, чистокровную. И тут же подумал, что она наверняка побьет все рекорды Лонгботтома по взорванным котлам.

Северус дал им задание сварить первое зелье и проследил, чтобы никто из детей не взорвал на мелкие кусочки ни себя, ни его. Для первого раза это настоящая победа.

Жена разминала ему плечи.

— Ты в порядке, любимый?

— Первокурсники — настоящая бомба замедленного действия. Стоит на минуту отвести взгляд — и они ухитряются превратить совершенно безобидное зелье в оружие смерти. Даже не знаю, что хуже, — первый курс или шестой. — Северус заурчал, когда умелые пальчики Гермионы спустились вдоль позвоночника. — Шестикурсники невыносимы, потому что достаточно хорошо сдали СОВы, чтобы попасть на мои занятия, но неспособны сосредоточиться из-за бушующих гормонов… Единственное, что утешает, — их всего один класс.

Гермиона поцеловала его в висок.

— Тогда почему Минерва поставила тебе и первый, и шестой курсы в один день?

— Потому что она садистка, у кошек это часто бывает.

Краем глаза Северус заметил, как Гермиона закатила глаза. К концу дня он так вымотался, что почти не притронулся к ужину в Большом зале. И как только они вернулись в комнаты, Гермиона велела ему снять мантию, сюртук и рубашку и уложила на пол, чтобы сделать этот (крайне приятный) массаж.

Северус приподнялся, перевернулся и поцеловал ее в шею.

— Прости. Я даже не спросил, как твой первый день в качестве преподавателя трансфигурации.

Гермиона просияла.

— Бесподобно. Я обожаю седьмой курс. Там есть несколько действительно умных ребят. А шестой курс я заняла теорией, и до следующей недели могу не беспокоиться о том, что эти монстры станут отвлекаться. И потом, даже если они и отвлекутся, никаких последствий страшнее грамматических ошибок, не будет. — Гермиона положила голову ему на грудь. — Я даже не представляла, какое это облегчение — избавиться от тех учеников, кто не хотел изучать предмет.

Северус громогласно расхохотался.

— Мерлин свидетель, это истиная правда. — Он накрутил ее локон на палец.

Гермиона вздохнула.

— Попросить эльфов принести тебе поесть? Ты едва прикоснулся к ужину.

Северус ухмыльнулся и искоса глянул на нее.

— Я могу придумать и более интересное времяпровождение для свободного вечера.

Гермиона фыркнула.

— Неужели?

Северус перевернулся так, что Гермиона оказалась под ним.

— Конечно. — Он поцеловал ее долгим, глубоким поцелуем, смакуя уже знакомый вкус губ и ежевики, которую она ела на десерт.

Гермиона погладила его по щеке.

— Знаешь, если бы ты взял ученика, как предлагала Минерва…

Северус фыркнул.

— Я не собираюсь тратить драгоценные вечерние часы на приучение к котлу какого-нибудь неофита.

Гермиона подтянула ноги и скрестила их, расправив сбившуюся мантию. И этот небольшой, но такой женственный жест заворожил Северуса. Что-то необыкновенное было в том, как Гермиона провела руками по своим ногам… И при этом еще что-то говорила, заглядывая ему в глаза.

— Я хочу сказать, что, если бы ты взял ученика, тебе не пришлось бы самому учить первокурсников.

Северус закатил глаза и уткнулся в ее чувствительную шею.

— Ты даже не понимаешь, насколько восхитительна! Пройдет не менее трех лет, прежде чем я позволю ученику вести зелья у моих болванов. Если у меня и появится ученик, его первым заданием никогда не станут младшие курсы.

Гермиона подняла бровь.

— Но сам ты к двадцати годам преподавал на всех курсах.

Северус ухмыльнулся.

— Ну что ж, раз уж ты и об этом знаешь… Впрочем, неважно. Уверен, Минерва и так все разболтала.

Гермиона покачала головой.

Северус поцеловал ее руку.

— Боюсь, тебе придется признать, что ты не только умнейшая ведьма, но и вышла замуж за мужчину блестящего ума.

Он встал и подхватил ее на руки.

— И пока у меня не будет столь же умного ученика, — Северус поцеловал ее, направляясь к спальне, — и трудолюбивого, — еще один долгий поцелуй, пока он открывал дверь, — и замечательного как ты, я не собираюсь брать ученика.

Гермиона улыбнулась, когда он закрыл дверь и прошел к кровати.

— Не воображай, что я не разгадала твои намерения, Северус Снейп! Я прекрасно вижу, когда меня пытаются отвлечь.

Он прикусил ее нижнюю губу и нежно поцеловал.

Гермиона притянула его ближе.

— Но все равно это каждый раз срабатывает.


	39. Chapter 39

Глава 39

— Нет.

— Это не просьба, Северус.

Он ответил директору тяжелым взглядом.

— А мне все равно, Минерва. Я не стану этого делать, и точка.

Минерва фыркнула, продолжая подниматься по лестнице.

— Да ради Мерлина! Зачем устраивать из этого целую драму?

Северус посмотрел на нее, удивленный столь жестким тоном.

— Как может человек, в течение стольких лет ежедневно смотревший в лицо смерти, отступать перед таким простым поручением, как украсить Зал к празднику?

Северус усмехнулся, поддерживая оступившуюся Минерву.

— Должны же у меня быть свои принципы.

— Речь всего лишь о левитирующих чарах и тыквах!

К их перебранке уже с интересом прислушивались портреты. Северус прошипел:

— Я украшал зал ко дню святого Валентина!

Минерва подняла бровь.

— В позапрошлом году!

Северус в сердцах запустил в проносившегося мимо Пивза заклинанием, просто чтобы выместить злость.

— Почему же тогда Сибилла и Филч за последний год ни разу не занимались украшением? Поручи это им.

Минерва закатила глаза.

— И провести празднование Хэллоуина в балаганном стиле? Знаешь, сколько недовольных будет, если я позволю этой парочке взять все в свои руки? Понятия Филча об украшениях подразумевает учеников, живьем подвешеных вверх ногами.

— И в чем проблема?

Минерва шлепнула его по руке.

— Северус!

Оба едва не подскочили, когда одна из лестниц вдруг решила повернуть. Северус мягко поддержал Минерву и ухмыльнулся ей.

— Правильно ли я уловил суть: исходя из твоих слов, если я достаточно плохо выполню твое поручение, то буду избавлен в дальнейшем от праздничных обязанностей?

Минерва посмотрела на него как кошка, дорвавшаяся до сливок

— Нет, Северус. Если ты нарочно все испортишь, я просто попрошу Гермиону это исправить. Даже несмотря на то, что она сейчас очень занята. Ты же знаешь, она мне не откажет.

На какое-то мгновение Северус потерял дар речи. Затем наклонился к Минерве и принюхался.

Минерва легко оттолкнула его.

— Глупец. Я не перебрала хереса, обычно этим Сибилла занимается.

Северус скрестил руки на груди и поднял бровь.

— Я проверял, не под обороткой ли ты. Ни один гриффиндорец не способен использовать шантаж с таким изяществом.


	40. Chapter 40

Глава 40

Ранний декабрьский ветер с океана пронзительно дул над скалами и утесами, окружающими поместье Принцев. Гермиона дрожала, даже несмотря на плотную мантию и согревающие чары. А вот Северус — нет. Он аккуратно смешивал еще один прах с землей под розовыми кустами. Не прошло и года с тех пор, как Эдвард Феррит просил о последней услуге. Северус плохо его знал. Печально, что единственные, кто присутствовал на этом воссоединении старых влюбленных — это он и Гермиона… Печально, но в то же время правильно.

Когда последние крупицы праха были смешаны с почвой у основания кустов, Северус наложил очищающее заклинание на руки и мантию и поднялся. Обнял Гермиону — не столько чтобы согреть, сколько потому, что так ему спокойнее.

Ведь сам он вполне мог провести остаток жизни как его тетка… или мистер Феррит. А Гермиона выскочила бы за какого-нибудь сообразительного молодого человека… который обожал бы ее (хотя, конечно, не так сильно, как Северус). Если бы судьба не соединила его с Гермионой, он и был бы так же несчастен… только чувствовал бы еще большую горечь оттого, что снова упустил свое счастье.

Гермиона подняла на него блестящий взгляд и посиневшими от холода губами прошептала:

— Теперь они снова вместе.

Он кивнул:

— Как и мы. — И целовал ее губы, пока они не потеплели. — Ну что ж, полагаю, теперь самое время перейти к следующему пункту наших планов на этот вечер.

Гермиона закатила глаза и трансфигурировала свою мантию в модное пальто в маггловском стиле. Северус превратил свою в черное пальто. Его брюки и ботинки не привлекут внимания в маггловском районе.

— Готов?

Северус поцеловал ее в щеку.

— Ради тебя, моя жена, я готов на что угодно.

Гермиона усмехнулась.

— Да ладно тебе, дорогой. Это всего лишь вечеринка по случаю помолвки.

Гарри встретил их в дверях, широко улыбнулся Гермионе и немного нервно кивнул Северусу.

Гермиона обняла друга, и лицо Гарри тут же просветлело.

Сын Лили. В такие мгновения, как сейчас, когда он склоняет голову, выражение его лица… и эти руки… иногда Северусу казалось, что он смотрит не на Гарри Поттера. А на живое воплощение Лили Эванс.

Нет, сегодня он что-то совсем размяк.

Гарри потянул Гермиону в дом, жестом приглашая и Северуса зайти.

— Спасибо, что вы пришли. Я знаю, как редко у вас выдаются свободные выходные.

— Да мы ни за что в жизни не пропустили бы такое событие.

Северус поймал взгляд Гарри и ухмыльнулся.

— Мы? Я пытался уговорить ее отправиться на выходные во Францию, но она была непреклонна. — Взмахом палочки он отправил их верхнюю одежду в гардеробную.

Гарри провел рукой по растрепанным волосам.

— Я понял, что ты здесь исключительно по принуждению. Гости уже собрались… кроме Перси и Рона, они что-то опаздывают.

Они последовали за Поттером по коридору в обновленную кухню. Здесь стало куда уютнее, после того как снесли стену в столовую.

— Гермиона! — Джинни Уизли чуть не сбила подругу с ног, крепко обняв ее, затем притянула Северуса и чмокнула его в щеку.

Северус даже не пытался скрыть удивление. А Поттеру и вовсе хватило наглости засмеяться.

Сама же Джинни была так рада, что даже не заметила выражения лица Северуса.

— Я украду у вас ненадолго Гермиону. Гарри, налей Северусу что-нибудь выпить.

С этими словами рыжеволосое торнадо потащило Гермиону в угол комнаты, где Молли Уизли, Луна Лавгуд и Флер Уизли листали целую кипу волшебных глянцевых журналов.

— Не помню такого столпотворения на нашей свадьбе.

Поттер рассмеялся.

— Знаю. Гермиона пару раз консультировалась с Молли и Джинни, но здесь они организовали целую группу. К тому же Молли, похоже, думает, что наша свадьба должна быть чем-то особенным. И уверена, что пресса найдет лазейку, чтобы пробраться.

Северус усмехнулся.

— Не найдет, если установку охранных чар поручить Гермионе. Кроме того, сам я тоже подготовлю пару гаденьких ловушек. Просто так, для развлечения.

Поттер призвал два бокала и вручил один Северусу. Большинство гостей приветствовали бывшего шпиона улыбками и кивками. Панси Паркинсон стояла под ручку с Джорджем Уизли, тот что-то обсуждал с Лонгботтомом. Северус уловил краем уха слова «шипучка» и «фуксия» и сделал мысленную заметку посмотреть новый каталог Волшебных Вредилок. Чтобы быть на полшага впереди этих шуток на своих занятиях, равно как и методов отлынивания от уроков. Надо же поддерживать репутацию.

Как и Поттер, он молча наблюдал за женщинами, увлеченно обсуждающими предстоящую свадебную церемонию. Джинни смеялась, болтала, сверкала как фейерверк. Северус поймал взгляд Гарри и кивнул на нее.

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что женишься на человеке-урагане?

Гарри опустил голову, явно смущенный.

— Между нами, Молли говорит, что это все из-за гормонов.

Северус быстро сообразил, что именно подразумевает мальчик-который-выжил.

— Вот оно что. А я все гадал, почему это дата свадьбы так скоропалительно перенеслась с лета на Рождество.

— По правде говоря, мне вообще без разницы. Я хотел жениться на ней еще в прошлом июле, когда сделал предложение. Просто хотел, чтобы у Джинни была свадьба ее мечты. Но она счастлива, что мы строим семью… И я тоже всегда хотел семью. — Поттер проследил взглядом за своей почти-уже-женой. — Я очень счастливый волшебник.

— Уверен, так оно и есть, — хмыкнул Северус.

Гарри улыбнулся в ответ, и его зеленые глаза сверкнули.

— Рон только что пересек охранные чары. Он будет здесь через несколько минут.

Северус изогнул бровь:

— Мое веселье закончилось.

— Я предупредил его, чтобы вел себя прилично.

— Полагаю, после того как его вышвырнули с нашей свадьбы, он понял, что никто не станет терпеть его выходки.

Гарри фыркнул:

— Ага, то, что ты наградил Рона ослиными ушами и хвостом с кисточкой, помогло ему сделать соответствующие выводы.

— Ему еще повезло. Лет пять назад он стал бы рыжим сморчком за подобные высказывания.

— Я отправил сову с извинениями, — сказал Рон.

Гарри кивком поприветствовал заметно смущенного Рона Уизли:

— Твоя сестра шкуру с тебя сдерет за опоздание.

Рон поежился.

— Только если мама не сделает это первой. — Он настороженно взглянул на Северуса, но тот даже не поприветствовал его. Только смерил ледяным взглядом.

Молчание затягивалось. Гарри улыбнулся другу, явно пытаясь хоть как-то сгладить неловкость, но в это самое мгновение Невилл ухитрился опрокинуть поднос с закусками, который перевернулся над диваном и приземлился на Перси. Тот разразился таким потоком отборной брани, какую Северус никак не ожидал услышать от него.

Гарри вручил Рону свой бокал и отправился наводить порядок.

Рон тихо хмыкнул.

— Да уж. Истребитель змей, а так и остался старым добрым Невиллом.

Северус подумал, что время самое подходящее. Поэтому притянул Рона за голову и вкрадчиво произнес:

— Всего пара слов, мистер Уизли. Ради моей жены я предупреждаю один только раз. Если увижу хоть какое-то движение в ее сторону или скажете ей хоть одно сомнительное слово, которое я сочту оскорбительным… обещаю, последствия будут быстрыми и жестокими.

Глаза Рона расширились.

— Вы поняли меня, мистер Уизли?

Тот нервно кивнул:

— Я здесь не для того, чтобы искать проблемы.

Северус посмотрел на него сверху вниз.

— Весьма разумное решение.

Он почти уснул, уютно устроившись в обнимку с Гермионой, когда она вдруг повернулась к нему.

— Северус? Ты спишь?

Он промурлыкал ей на ухо:

— Нет, моя красавица.

В комнате было слишком темно, чтобы видеть ее лицо, но Северус провел большим пальцем по ее губам и понял, что жена улыбается.

— Гарри сообщил тебе новость?

Северус потерся носом о ее шею.

— Ты о том, что примерно через одиннадцать лет у меня будет ученик с генами Джеймса Поттера и близнецов Уизли?

Гермиона тихо рассмеялась.

— Какой же ты пессимист, муж мой!

Северус крепко прижал ее к груди.

— До женитьбы на тебе у меня не было причин для оптимизма.

Она мягко уткнулась носом в его подбородок.

— Ты заслуживаешь гораздо большего, любимый.

— Я получил достойную награду. И если изначально моя жизнь была более жестокой, чем я заслуживал, то мое настоящее с успехом это компенсировало.

— Глупый замечательный человек.

Он куснул ее за шею.

— Никогда не был глупцом… Но замечательным можешь называть меня сколько угодно.

— Я знаю, мы говорили об этом до свадьбы…

— О том, какой я замечательный? Что-то не припомню, но наверняка это как-то подразумевалось.

— Северус! Побудь серьезным хотя бы секундочку. Мы говорили о ребенке.

Сон как рукой сняло. Северус мгновенно напрягся от неожиданности.

— Да, говорили.

— Но мы… — голос ее звучал неуверенно. Северус догадался, что она закусила губу. — Никогда не обсуждали сроки.

— А.

Сердце его пропустило удар. И Северус порывисто притянул ее к себе.

— Ты еще так молода. Я просто не хотел устанавливать сроки. Мы никуда не торопимся. — Он нежно поцеловал ее в щеку. Как бы сильно он ни хотел ребенка… ребенка от нее, он согласен ждать.

— Это твое единственное возражение? Что я слишком молода, чтобы стать матерью?

Северус нахмурился.

— Я не утверждаю, что ты слишком молода. Ты будешь замечательной матерью. Я просто думал, что сначала ты захочешь сделать карьеру, продвинуться в наших алхимических исследованиях, прежде чем возьмешь на себя заботу о ребенке.

Гермиона сделала глубокий вдох и тихо выдохнула:

— Северус, я хочу ребенка.


End file.
